My Secret Love
by KelseyMichelle
Summary: Chapter Twenty-Two! So! Princess Pan will be marrying Prince Dias in five days! Pan is pretty sure she's in love with her prince, but when she meets Trunks, will her feelings change? If so, how will she keep it secret?
1. Infurity

**My Secret Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z. So please don't come to me.

Author's note: Alrighty. I just thought of this story out of the blue. A romance between Pan and Trunks is what this story holds. I hope you all will enjoy it! Also, on planet Vegeta, Vegeta isn't the king. Gohan is! So don't be getting all wigged out. If you're offended by it, then don't read! )

Chapter One: Infurity

-------------

'Ah.. My dream has come true!' 21 year old Pan thought, laying on her back in her blood red, king-sized bed. A red, fluffy teddy bear was in her grasp as her pearly white teeth brightly shone. 'Only five days left'.

Any saiyan girl would kill to be in Pan's position. She was heir to the throne of her father's kingdom. Only five days left until she could be the next queen. And her king? Only the most gorgeous saiyan on Vegeta! His name was Dias. Pan absolutely adored him. He was everything a girl dreamed. Dias was tall. Very tall, actually. He made his fiance feel like an ant! Blonde hair was cut clean on his head. Muscles bulged out of his body, which always made Pan feel safe. His eyes were emerald green, which gleamed with mystery, cockiness and isolation.

He wasn't exactly a saiyan person. He prefered to be alone. But there are times where he enjoys being with everyone else. Dias loved his little 'pumpkin'. His voice was deep. Everytime Princess Pan would hear his tone, she felt as if she wanted to collapse to her knees.

Just the thought of her saiyan made her giggle. He was a good person, to a degree. Dias doesn't exactly show much emotion, but you know, Pan loved that too. She loved the myserty in him, not being able to tell his next move. And man.. was he a lover. The princess just gazed up at her ceiling, which was covered in flawless, white gold. Looking around, she spotted her white curtains flapping a bit in the wind from the open window.

Hoping off of her bed, in her bunny pajama's, she slid over to the glass windows frame and her eyes absorbed the vast land. Green fields glistened in the morning dew as the bright, golden sun began to emerge from its slumber. The rays of this hot ball of gas stretched out as far as it could reach, lightening the world to a new morning.

Oak and pine trees spotted the ground in various places. Their leaves swayed gently in the wind making a soft whisping sound.

Inhaling deeply, the saiyan female tied her shoulder length hair back into a pony tail and stretched her arms out. A knock was made at her door and she walked slowly to it, in her white fluffy bunny slippers. Opening the door, she was a bit surprised to see this person at her door.

"Yes?" She asked, with a small smile.

"Hey pumpkin." He replied, kissing her on the cheek. Pan gave him a large hug, and he wrapped his left arm around her waist and leifted her up as they continued their bear hug. Settingher down, he put out his right arm which had a small bundle of white, red and yellow roses. "Only five days left. Are you excited?" He asked, with a small smirk.

"Are you kiddding me? Of course I am!" She replied, with her sweet smile. Taking the roses she tossed them onto the bed and brought her saiyan close to her body, inches away from touching. "You're so sweet.." She said in a whisper, with her ebony orbs glittering with softness and slight mystery.

Dias looked at her, with an expression any girl would die for. His emerald eyes looked to her gently, as his face drew closer to hers. Pan closed her eyes and placed her soft palms onto his shoulders as their lips touched. Pulling her body onto his, the saiyan man lay her down onto the bouncy bed..

--Downstairs, outside--

"Hurry up with the work!" A man shouted to the workers of the palace. On they went, not as slaves, but it was their jobs. The men were constructing new buildings, while the women were preparing meals, and treating the cattle. Over to one side of the work area, were three men.

Their job was to build a new building for the cattle, since the previous one was beginning to get to small. Now, they were all saiayns, yes. But the guards were much more powerful than the men at work. So any refuse of working would sometimes mean a death sentence.

As the sun crawled up further into the sky, the hotter it got. Sweat glittered on the saiyans bodies as the wood pieces were being put together and the materials were being brought to the construction zones. It didn't take long at all for the siayan men to build these buildings, because of their strengths. So tools and such were not neccessary. But in a way, they had to take their time. If the buildings weren't perfect, punishment was soon to come.

Where those three men were working, they were talking about the Princess and the five days left before the marriage. But only two of them were really the ones talking. The third man was just simply nodding as he worked. He couldn't really care a less about the news. What difference would it make in his life anyways?

On the roof of the wooden building, one man was punching nails into the material. The sun shone directly above him, casting a bright outline of his body. His hands were pretty rough and dirty from the work he's been doing, but what can you expect? Sweat poured over his frame, making it seem like small crystals reflecting from his skin.

This saiyan's hair was pretty long. Long enough to put back into a pony tail. The color was of lavendar and his eyes were a silver yet blue. Astonishing, really. They would change from those two colors depending on light or emotion. Blue meant he was happy, or the light was on them. Silver normally meant serious and concentration.

"Come on, Trunks." One man said, wipping his forehead free of sweat. "Why don't ya talk with us? It'll make time pass quicker."

"Reguardless, time goes as it's set. So nothing can make it pass by faster." The man named Trunks replied. "Now pass me a rope." He demanded, looking down at his partners.

"You should listen to Corey, Trunks. Maybe time won't go faster, but having a little bit of fun would make it seem like it's gone by faster, ya know?" The other replied, lifting his chocolate eyes to look at his partner.

Trunks didn't reply to his comment. A rope was tossed in the air, a little too hard. It went flying up about fifty feet and the saiyan looked down from his working point. "Nice job, Jacob." He said, as the rope fell onto his head.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jocob replied sheepishly.

Quickly lacing the two ends togetehr around a piece of oak wood, Trunks was satisfied with his job as it was nearly completed. Looking down at his white shirt, it wasn't so white anymore. Dirt marks and oil stained his top and he made a face. "Filthy.." He murmured. Ripping off the shirt, he threw it behind him and hopped onto the ground. 'What does it matter anyway, that's all I am over here. Or so the 'upper class saiyans' say..' He thought, looking around.

Trunks was normally a happy person, but when at work, he never really talked much. Inhaling, the saiyan's chest enlarged as he turned and looked back at the project he nearly finished. His chest was sparkling with the salty water which emerged from his flesh. Crossing one arm over the other he looked at his buddies and blinked. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About 9:43am." Corey replied.

"Alright."

"We're almost done here. Then maybe we'll be able to leave early, ya know?" Jacob said with a small smile.

"Don't get your hopes up, Jacob. You know how these people are here." Corey stated.

"Well, we only have the roof cover to put on then we're done. Good job guys." Trunks said, nodding.

"You three. Get to work." A saiyan said, approaching them.

"We're taking a break." Trunks replied, looking the man into his eyes. This man was short and chubby, but don't judge a book by its cover!

"You're not taking a break unless I say so. Now go." The chubby man said, with a stern look.

"No. We're tired. It'll take us longer to complete if we don't take a stupid five minute break." Jacob and Corey stood there and watched. They were a little frightened. They knew if Trunks continued, he'd have something coming for him.

"Trunks, come on. No use in getting punishment." Corey insisted.

"No. I'm not working for five minutes. After that, I'll work again." The saiyan said, standing up in full posture.

"Really now? Alright, if you don't get to work in two seconds, you'll be sent to the dungeon and you'll recieve a beating from us."

"Honestly, you guys are pathetic." Trunks replied, picking up a piece of rope and slinging it over his left shoulder. His black baggy jeans were amazingly hot from the sun's rays as he could feel them once walking away.

"Pathetic! Haha. You're the filthy saiyan. This is about all you're good for. Your mother would agree I'm sure." The chubby man stated.

Trunks stopped and turned around as he leered at this man. His brows came together as his muscles tensed and his fists clenched. "What did you say.." He growled.

--FlashBack--

"Hurry, Trunks dear." A woman's voice said frantically.

"Mommy, what's going on?" The young saiyan asked. Trunks was around four at the time.

"Don't worry about it. Here, stay behind this drawer. Please, don't get out no matter what happens. Promise me this." The young saiyan nodded. "Good." She said, kissing her son on the forehead. "I love you. Don't worry I'll be back."

The mother's name was Bulma. She was a human who mated with a saiyan named Vegeta. Ever since the saiyan warriors found out this information, the three have been in hiding from these monsters. However, Vegeta was caught one day and was pulverised by at least thirty saiyans. All equal to his strength.

He died after that night, with nothing left besides his blue bandana. Bulma gave this to Trunks in rememberance to his father.

"Where are you going?" Trunks whispered, tempted to follow his mother.

"Shh, I'm going to get some water and food." She said, in a low voice.

Truning around, the mom started towards the door. However, once at the door frame, someone stopped her. The house was dark, as well as the outside. Stars were the only source of light, for a person to see. "Where do you think you're going?" A low voice was heard.

Bulma was speechless. The blue eyed beauty stepped backward. Yet the enemy came forth. Backing up and hitting the wall behind her, the mother knew what she was in for. Her eyes quickly looked to the right, where her son was. She then looked back at the saiyan in front of her.

He slowly pulled a butcher's knife from his pocket. "I've finally found you.." He growled. Those were the last words Bulma heard. The sharp, yet smooth blade quickly was thrust upward and to the left, slicing the woman across the neck. Blood spewed from her flesh and she fell to her knees.

Her soft palms gripped her neck hard to try and stop the bleeding. Her hands turned a scarlet color as they were painted by the red stream of liquid escaping her body. Grabbing Bulma by the hair and lifting her up, the saiyan took that same blade and launched it into the woman's stomach, to where the tip of the knife punctured through her spinal cord.

For a moment, he held it there. He soon began to twist the blade, slicing through her organs and bones. The blood came through her nose and mouth like a fountain. It wouldn't stop pouring from her small body. Trunks could watch no more. He remained quiet and closed his eyes as furious tears streamed from his fragile face.

Suddenly, silence. A thud sound was heard, then nothing more. Trunks opened his eyes, hoping this was a dream. But no, it was reality. He took in a deep breath after he could sense the man's presence was gone. Crawling on all fours, the half saiyan, half human child slowly went to his mom.

Left hand, then right, soon left knee then right knee. Each limb fell upon a small puddle of blood, which clung to his skin. Looking at his mother, he began to sob as he sat on his knees and took both arms and shook her. She didn't move. The only movement of her that was made was from her son pushing her.

He crawled over to the other side and saw her eyes peering at him. Bulma's eyes were as cold as ice, staring blankly at his son. The blood now slowly exited her body and trickled onto the floor. Her skin was pale and her body stiff.

"Mommy.." He said quietly with the tears entering his silver and blue eyes once more. They rolled down his face like a small river. Leaping onto his mother, Trunks sobbed into her rose scented hair. "Mommy, wake up! Please mommy, don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone.." He cried as his arms held her slightly in a giant hug. "Mommy.. Please come back!"

--End Flashback--

"You.." The now 22 year old Trunks snarled at the man. "You're the one who killed my mother." He said, his power level beginning to rise.

"Heh heh, yes. It was I who demolished that pathetic piece of trash!" The short, chubby man admitted. "Just what are you going to do about it?"

Trunks could remember his voice now, the same voice that tore his mother apart. "You.." He repeated. Trunks slowly began to come forth, to the man who killed his mother. Each step that was made by the half saiyan, was heavy.

He was soon breaking the ground under his body. The killer on the other hand, was growing a bit nervous and waved a few of his partners over. "Come on kid, let's go."

The leer in Trunks' eyes were furious. His emotions reached its peak. He was sad, angered, confused, but most of all, he wanted revenge. As the saiyan's muscles tensed greatly, they began to grow larger with every step that was made. The angered thoughts that whipped through this young man's head was amazing. Never had Trunks felt this way.

His blood was hot, his body demanded more energy, and his limbs were aching to launch at the enemy almost like pitbulls snarling, and begging to be let go to demolish a thing or person. Corey and Jacob stood back and watched with astonishment.

"I will kill you.." The half saiyan promised, with a low growl. He wasn't but three yards away from the enemy.

--Upstairs, Pan's room--

Dias lifted his head from Pan's lips as he looked out the window. They were having their fun while something was going on outside. "What is it?" She asked, pulling the sheets over her upper body.

"Don't tell me you don't sense that." Dias said, looking at her.

"Yeah, that power? So what, it's probably just some guys getting into a fight." She replied, moving his head back down to hers.

"Probably.. But I think I'm going to go check it out." Dias replied, hoping off of the bed, zipping up his blue jeans and throwing his black shirt on. Pan sighed and rolled her eyes as she too, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Tying her orange bandana over her head, she ran after her lover. 'Just great, we were getting to the best part and some idiot outside fucked it up!' She thought.

Once outside, the two stood in the doorway and saw Trunks and the guards.

A golden aura began to outline Trunks' strong frame as he was only four feet away. "You destroyed my family.. You did all of this for your own hilarity.. Now I'll make you pay!" He shouted, as he stopped where he was. The power level increased dramatically. The hair tie which once held his hair back, broke. The soft, lavendar hair started to become a bit spikey.

"Stop!" Prince Dias shouted with angerment. "Charles, what have you done to this man to make him so infuriated?" He shouted, looking at the stranger before him who was on the verge of destroying everything in his path.

"I killed his mother and he got pissed!" Charles replied.

"You idiot! He's going to destroy everything here!" Dias said. Lifting his left arm, he rammed it into Charles' stomach. He then proceeded to take the opposite arm and elbow him in the neck. The man fell. Charles didn't move one limb. His body twitched a few times then stopped. Dias killed him with two easy blows.

When Trunks saw that Charles was dead, he returned to normal. The inturruption of Dias prevented Trunks from destroying the area and possibly.. transforming into a super saiyan? Pan stood there speechless as she saw this man. "I'm sorry about that, sir." Dias said, with a disgusted look.

Trunks shook the hair from his face and nodded, feeling a bit better. Although the half saiyan wished he were the one to kill the idiot. Taking an extra hair tie from his arm, Trunks pulled his hair back into a low pony tail. "No problem.." He murmured.

"Hm.. You sound disappointed. How about you come to dinner with us tonight, um.." Dias paused.

"Trunks." The 22 year old added.

"Ah yes, Trunks. This dinner will be added to the appology I owe you. And if any one of you anger these workers again, you'll have it from me." Dias warned.

Pan stepped forward a bit and looked at the dead man on the floor, she then shifted her gaze to Dias, then soon Trunks. Her eyes stayed on him for a moment. She blinked a few times, then Trunks looked at her. The look he gave Pan made the young princess' knees tremble. Yet she didn't know why..

------

Author's note: And there's the first chapter! The part where Trunks' mom dies made me a little sad. Not too much though. Anyways, review please!


	2. Saiyan Meets Princess

Chapter Two: Saiyan meets Princess

A/n: Alrighty. Sorry I wasn't to update any sooner! My internet was cut off for a few days. (Dad forgot to pay the bill) Haha. Anyways, allow me to continue on with the story! Thank you, my reviewers! I didn't think it'd be that good, but I loved your comments!

---------

"Well, see you then." Dias said, with a small smile looking at Trunks.

Trunks blinked his eyes a few times and nodded as his gaze shifted from the princess to Dias. "Alright."

"Dinner will be around eight o'clock. Don't worry about having a problem coming in, either. I will make sure all guards know you're coming." The prince finished. Attempting an about face, the prince walked back to his princess.

Trunks watched them go, and once gone, Jacob and Corey ran to him laughing and congratulating him. "Trunks, that was awesome, ya!?" Jacob said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah thanks.." Vegeta's sons' mind was elsewhere. More focused on that princess than anything else.

"That was pretty cool! I mean that doesn't happen everyday! And plus.." Corey added, with a smirk while nudging Trunks in the ribs. "Maybe you'll be able to meet that princess of yours. I saw the way you loked at her. You guys kept eye contact for about three minutes it seemed."

"Oh come on. I don't have a thing for the princess." The half saiyan argued.

"Lies! All lies! Trunksypoo has a crush on princess Pan! At least you'll be able to meet her though. But don't get your hopes up to see her anymore after that. It'd be like us being able to do what we please if you were to be anything more than friends." He finished. Jacob nodded with a sigh.

"Well.. What happens, happens. Let's finish putting on the roof. After that, I need to get home and clean up." Trunks said, walking back to the house they were building.

"Okay." Both said, and all together, they began their hard work once more.

---Pan's Room---

When inside her room, by herself, the young princess grabbed that same red teddy bear and held it close to her body. 'That man.. Trunks, I guess.. Something about him makes my stomach flip..' She thought, walking over to her window, looking down at the workers working their hardest to complete their projects and to go home. Her ebony eyes fell upon Trunks, once more.

Leaning her body onto the window frame, she stared at him for a good while. Pan watched as he worked. Every move he made, the muscles in his body moved. However, while working, Trunks sensed something a bit weird and looked up towards her window.

Blinking, Pan stood still as his eyes met hers. Her stomach flipped again. Chills began to cover her body from head to toe. She had to finally look away. Pan walked over to her full length mirror and examined herself in the glass. Just then, a knock was made at the door. "Come in!" She said, walking over to her bed and sitting down with her legs hanging over the edge.

"Hey honey." A familiar voice was heard. Soon, Dias was seen from behind the door.

"Hey!" Pan exclaimed standing and walking to him, giving him a big hug.

"No.." He whinned, as his emerald eyes peered into hers. His lower lip quivered as he gazed at her. "Get back on the bed.." He pleaded.

"Haha! Well.. Why the bed..?" Pan said, looking his chest, stomach then pelvic area. She could tell that his lust for her was still very much there even after he had to stop the fight.

"Anywhere is fine." He whispered, as his strong arms carressed Pan's delicate hips. The young princess, too, wanted what her fiance wanted, but her mind was set on Trunks. She tried to forget about him and have some fun, but she couldn't. She kept telling herself that he's probably not what he seems. But her senses disagreed with that.

Pressing her chest to his, and gently grinding her abdomen along his pelvis, she could feel him and could sense his urge to speed up the movement. But Pan took her time. "You're too much of a tease." Dias complained, as he brought her body closer to his.

Pan just kind of lost her interest in this little game and looked up at her lover. "Look, maybe some other time.. But I have something I need to do.."

"Aw, come on. You were wanting so bad to do this earlier.. Why not now? It's a perfect time." Dias argued.

"No, maybe later." She replied, looking at him with a brow arched.

"Okay fine. See you later then. Also, be sure to dress up well for dinner. It's formal, remember that." Dias said as he exited out of the room.

Pan closed her bedroom door and looked up at her ceiling with a sigh. 'There's something about him.. But I can't figure it out yet..'

--Outside--

"Trunks is in an awful good mood. You see him working up there with a small grin on his face?" Corey mentioned to Jacob. The saiyan looked up at Trunks and smirked.

"Hmm, I see. Maybe it's because he saw the princess, ya?" Jacob suggested.

"Maybe." Setting down his piece of wood, Corey looked up at the half saiyan with a smirk. "Yo Trunks! What's the grinning about? You excited about tonight or somethin'?"

"You'd better believe it." He muttered. Trunks couldn't hide it any longer. Even though he doesn't know her know her, he knows enough that she's beautiful. He also, is aware that looks aren't everything. But Kami.. He couldn't keep his mind off of her! His work was now more efficient, and he was working quickly.

"Oh.. Little Trunks here has a crush on the princess!" Corey cracked.

"Ya, Trunks and princess Pan! How cute!" Jacob followed.

"Cut it out, you guys. She's beautiful, I know this. But I'm aware that looks aren't everything. Watch her be an asshole at dinner. I highly doubt it though. When her and I made contact, there was a hint of innocence and purity that I could see." Trunks said, punching the last nail into the roof.

Corey and Jacob just kind of looked at eachother and both nodded at the same time. "Yeah.. he's a bit obsessed.."

"Am not." Trunks protested.

"Okay then, you're not. But hey, look here! We finished the project. Now let's go home. It's almost five o'clock." Corey said with a satisfied grin.

"Sounds good. Maybe we can pick up some food, ya? I'm starving!" Jacob said, patting his growling stomach.

"Sounds like a deal. Trunks, you coming with us?"

"Nah.. I need to go shopping for a new shirt. That other white dress shirt I have is pretty old. And it's too short.."

"Alright. See you in a few then."

All three exited the area, and Trunks went his way into town. As five o'clock came, the sun was beginning to fall from the sky. The vast area above wasvaried in different colors. Near where the sun was setting, it was a bright orange with a small hint of yellow and red. Further out, colors of blue, violet and pink roared across the sky.

As he walked, he stared down at his feet, as they kicked rocks in his way and what not. "Well.. looks like I'm here." He said to himself, as he looked around the small town. He could hear other saiyans laughing and talking as they shopped. Youn Trunks could also hear the music playing in a bar, and other saiyans breaking out into a fight. A few yards ahead was the store he was seeking.

"Ah here it is.." The half saiyan mumbled. The town's street lights switched on as the sun was gone, and teh streets became pretty full of other saiyans. As Trunks walked across the street and into a store called "Flac's Tux", he could smell the 'new shoes' scent, as well as a strong smell of mens cologne.

"May I help you?" A saiyan male asked, walking up to young Trunks.

"Yeah.." He began. 'Might as well just get something new all together.' He thought, looking around. "I'm looking for a new outfit. I have a formal dinner to go to tonight, and I'd like something nice."

"Ah, right this way!" The man said, guiding him to the area in which Trunks needed. "Well.. A formal dinner, hm? Not too fancy, right?"

"Correct.."

"Alright. How about this silk, white, long sleeved dress shirt? We have the pants that will match right over here. You may try them on as you please, sir." The man stated. Trunks rolled his eyes. All he wanted was a nice outfit for dinner at the palace. 'This is going to take a while..' The saiyans thought, shaking his head.

Around an hour later, Trunks was finally done. Walking out of the store, his expression was of irritation. 'Stupid clerk..' He thought walking away. "Be sure to come back!" The man said to Trunks. Of course, the dashing half saiyan didn't respond. Trunks stopped for a moment to readjust the order of his boxes. Smallest on top, biggest on bottom.

But he couldn't see all to well. To add in, it was still pretty dark, even with the lights! 'Well.. Tonight should go well. I hope, at least. Maybe Jacob and Corey are right, maybe I like her a little too much.. But what can I say! She's beautiful. That long, chocolate hair which extends to her lower back.. Those ebony eyes which glisten with purity.. Man, I'm being pathetic. Even though I take after my father quite a bit, my personality is just the opposite of my dad's. He was such a cocky man.'

Unaware of what was about to happen, Trunks allowed his thoughts and memories to soar back into time. However, there was someone coming right his way, who was looking to the right. This person didn't see where he or she was going either. The saiyan was dressed in a brown shirt and pants, not fancy at all. Looked more like a homless saiyan.

But sure enough, Trunks collided into this person. The half saiyan could feel the collision at his stomach, where the person hit him. He tipped back a little bit, and the other saiyan fell down. Blinking, the handsome son of Vegeta kneeled down, set down his boxes and walked over to this stranger.

"I'm terribly sorry. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" Trunks said, looking down at the person. He held out his right hand to help the saiyan up, but this person refused and didn't say a word. Instead they got up and began to walk away. "Hey wait! Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Trunks walked after this person a good seven feet before he grasped the stranger's shoulder. This person turned around, and Trunks was bewildered. The person's hoodie fell off, and brown hair was exposed, as well as matching eyes. "Princess Pan?" He asked, with a surprised expression. His kind eyes stared into hers in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Speechless, Pan didn't know what to say. She knew what she was doing here, but she didn't want to say. But Trunks was so close to her, that the young princess felt the hair on her neck stand as her heart raced. "Um.. I.." She began..

-----

A/n: There's the second chapter! I know it was short but, I hope you liked it. Yeah, I understand it was a bit boring. If any of you have any ideas, I'm willing to hear them! Until then, see you when I update!


	3. Dinner's about to begin

Chapter Three: The Dinner's about to begin!

A/n: Wow. I got three reviewers in less than twelve hours. I'm on a roll! -Hugs and squeezes her reviewers- xD Anyways.. This chapter will be more interesting! The dinner is soon to come! What will happen between Trunks and Pan? Read to find out!

-------------

There was a long pause. Even though it was dark, you could see the thunder clouds overpassing the stars. Pretty soon, small drops of rain began to emerge from the black sky. Looking up, Trunks made a face and walked back over to grab his boxes. "Come with me, Princess. I'll provide you some shelter before it's time to leave for dinner."

The young princess stared at Trunks for a moment, with her hair damp. She still didn't say anything, however. But she just nodded and followed Trunks to his home. As they walked, the rain began to get even heavier. Puddles were forming on the sides of roads, the side walks were soaked. The rain was so heavy that it was hard to see what was ten feet ahead of you.

Taking off his jacket, Trunks put it up and over Pan's head to shelter her from the storm. Although he knew he'd get wet, he didn't really care. He knew it would be polite to at least keep the princess somewhat dry. Soon enough, the two got to the half saiyan's home. Luckily, Corey and Jacob were still out.

Opening the door, Vegeta's son allowed the princess in first. Once inside, and the door shut, the smell of hot cinnamon hit their nostrils. The home was a bit small. Not too small, though. It was enough to have about five people sleep in. Only one light was on, and that was the kitchen light on the opposite side of the room from the door. Flipping a switch, Trunks walked away and into a hall on the right, then soon came back with a towel and a blanket.

"Here, I'll bet you're a bit chilled from that pour down we had to walk through." He said, handing her the towel with a small grin. Pan blinked and looked up at him. Her expression was a bit confused, and nervous. But she gazed up at this saiyan with a small smile.

"Thank you." Pan replied, drying off her face.

"No problem. I'll be right back." Trunks said, with his father's smirk. The young saiyan was soaked in rain water. His long bangs were sticking to his face due to the water. His white wife beater was also wet. It looked as though someone dropped it in a pool, took it out and placed it onto his body. His skin was visible from under the shirt and that made Pan just stare. The creases of muscle could be seen on his chest, and the abs were just puncturing through the shirt. "Make yourself at home. There's food, water coffee and what not. Probably not as nice as your home, but it'll have to do for another hour or so." Trunks finished, walking down a certain hall away from the living room.

"Alright." Pan replied, sitting down on a fluffy, cream colored couch. She turned on the light in the living room, and she saw everything now. On the walls were pictures of Trunks, his friends and family. There was a computer desk in the far right hand corner, and a bookshelf on the opposite side. It wasn't so bad. Anyone could make a living here. A couple of minutes went by and Pan was thinking of what to tell Trunks after he got back from where ever he was. 'Where is he, anyhow?' She thought, standing up.

Blinking, she swallowed some spit and noticed it was dry. She wanted some tea, but she didn't know if he had any. The princess didn't want to be rude and dig through his cupords. So Pan went to find him. Struting down the same hall that Trunks had, she looked around. There were three doors. She knocked on one, no sound. She proceeded forward, knocked again. Yet nothing. The last door, however, she knocked and she heard someone in there.

Opening the door, Trunks looked down at her with a questioning expression. "Yes?" He asked, looking down at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I was.. Thirsty.. And didn't want to be rude.." Pan's eyes grew wide as she looked at him. Trunks' shirt was off, and the half saiyan's black pants were unbuttoned, but still locked onto his hips.

"Oh! Hold on. I was just changing. What is it you need?" He said, walking to his bed and putting on a black tank top.

"I was wondering if you had any tea?"

"Yeah, we do. Come on." The two left the room and headed back to the kitchen. As Trunks prepared the drink, Pan sat down at the table right before the kitchen and stared down at the wooden construction. Bulma's son looked at the princess and blinked. "So.. What's wrong with you? You seem so down, or something. Anything I can do to help?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really.." Pan said, lifting her gaze to the saiyan as she rubbed her right arm. "I'm just confused right now."

"About what?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it."

Trunks arched a brow. "Alright then. But if you need to talk, I'm always here." She nodded and half smiled.

"Okay."

--Palace--

"Pan." A female voice said, knocking on the bedroom door of the princess'. "May I come in?" No answer, however. So the female walked in. This saiyan female was the queen of all saiyans. Her name was Videl. She didn't differ in looks from Pan at all. Her hair was the same color, their eyes were both hazel brown, and their body structure was about the same. But when Videl entered, she wasn't there. "Where in the world.."

The queen looked around the room and walked over to her daughter's bed, straightening out the wrinkles in the blanket. She was a bit slower than usual. Not that she was old, or anything. But because her belly was large and round. Videl was soon to have her second child within this month.

"Did you find her?" A male asked, coming into the room.

"No, dear. She's not here in the palace. Maybe she went for a walk." Videl replied.

"Hm.. Alright. If she doesn't return in twenty minutes, Dias and I will look for her." The saiyan said, looking around the room. This saiyan was none other than Pan's father, Gohan. His strong muscular body was actually pretty scary to some! He was tall, too. Very tall, actually. Short black spikey hair was placed on his scalp, and his brown eyes glanced around the room with questioning.

"Alright. I hope she didn't forget that she had to help us prepare the dinner." The mother said, with a disappointed look. "She's always on the go."

"She's twenty-one. What do you expect? She's just probably exploring somewhere near the palace." Gohan reassured his wife.

----------

About fifteen minutes passed, and Trunks and Pan were sitting at the table talking. "So that's why you're here." Trunks began, taking a small sip of his drink. "You say you want to be normal like us and travel around town? I highly doubt it. It may be fun for a few days, but without money means everything. Also, our pay is low. That's why I have two roomates."

"I see.. It's so uptight over at the palace. Some of the people irk me. What's worse, I can't travel outside the palace walls. Which sucks. That's why I'm always changing clothes so I can get out for a while. The people over here are much nicer than in the palace, those snobs." Pan replied, leering at her cup of tea.

"Oh.. You know, you're not like anyone thought you'd be." Trunks said, looking across the table at her with a stupid grin.

"What did you guys expect? The snobby rich girl? Nah, although I was raised to be that way, I don't like it." Pan said with a smile looking back to her new friend.

"Well, that's good. I'm going to go and get dressed. It's only fourty minutes until dinner is ready at your place." The half saiyan said, standing up from his seat, looking down at the princess with a smirk. "I wouldn't go dressed like this. I'd get killed, probably. Haha."

"Dinner..." Pan repeated as her thoughts roamed hard in her head. Then a light bulb clicked on in her mind. "Oh my gosh!" She said suddenly, standing up. "I forgot that I have to help prepare dinner! Shit." The princess walked to the door and opened it. She was about to walk out until she stopped herself and turned around. "Thank you Trunks.. It was fun while it lasted. See you at dinner!" She then left.

Trunks stood there for a moment, and watched as she left. "What a woman." He murmured with a small smile. "That girl had my stomach in knots the whole time she was here. I thought I was going to hurl from her beauty and kindness." He then began to chuckle as he grabbed a towel from the hall closet and set track for the shower.

-------

"Shit, shit. What's going to be my excuse? Think Pan, think!" The princess said, as she was now taking flight in the air. "I'll just say I was taking a walk. Yeah." She nodded to herself. Her mind then soared to Trunks. As she thought of him, her cheeks grew red. "He's so nice and caring. And what a body!"

Landing on the ground, it was pretty hard to see now that the sun was set. But Pan found her little hole in the wall where she escapes and slid right back into it. On the other side, she noticed no one was around. But she was unaware on who was watching her. The man on the second floor was peering at her from a window. However, he was impossible to see because it was dark in the room. But he watched her every movement.

"Good, no one saw me." Pan said, as she walked around to the palace doors.

"Princess Pan, your parents were looking for you. They're in the kitchen. You may want to notify them that you're here." A guard of the palace remarked, allowing her in.

"Thank you, Steven." She replied. Walking in, she gazed around at the large room. About fifty feet ahead of her was her father's throne. There were white and silver pillars from the throne to the door in two perfect rows. The floor was of cream marble, except the red carpet. Great paintings of former ancestors were seen on the wall, then on each side of King Gohan's throne were a set of stairs, leading the way up to the second floor.

"Mom? Dad?" Pan said, walking to the right and through two double doors heading for the kitchen.

"Oh! There you are! Where were you, honey? We were starting to get worried." Videl said, hugging her daughter.

"I was just on a walk."

"See? What'd I tell ya. She was safe. No saiyan peasant was raping her." The King said, nodding his head.

"Father! Nothing of the sort would ever happen to me. I never step foot off the palace grounds." Lies. And Pan knew it. But her parents were so gullible.

"Now, help us with the dinner. It's almost time." Videl hurried her daughter.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Pan said, rolling up her sleeves.

-------

Trunks had just gotten out of the shower, and his mind was coiled around Pan. He smiled at her thought. Little did he know, his friends were back and watching him intently. "She's wonderful.." He said to himself.

"Who? The Princess? What, did you have her over without us here?" Corey said, inturrupting Trunks' thought.

"Uh.. No?" Trunks lied, looking at the floor.

"You lie! Tell us!"

"Ya, tell us what happened while we were gone, Trunks!" Jacob said, following Corey.

"Um.. Nothing!" Trunks lied again, running to his bedroom door.

"Aw come on!" Corey whinned, as he leaned on Trunks' bedroom door. "I wanna know!"

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He heard Trunks say from the hall.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up, get dressed and go so you can have some fun."

"I intend to, no need to worry about that." Trunks replied. The only thing on his body was a small white towel that was wrapped around his waist. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers and laying out his new clothes, Trunks uncoiled his towel, slipped on the boxers and soon the clothes.

He examined himself in the mirror and pulled his hair back into one tie. "Maybe I should get it cut like I used to have it.." Trunks said to himself, remembering his old hair style. "Well, if I do get it, it won't be tonight." His hair was still damp, but not soaking wet.

He looked dashing. The half saiyan was dressed in a long sleeved, white collared dress shirt, with a tie around his neck. His black dress pants were straight. Not a wrinkle on them. His shoes were polished and flawless! "Time to set sail for the palace."

As the man walked out, his two friends were on the couch eating some pizza, which was smeared all over their mouths. "Trunks! You look sexy!" Corey cracked, standing up and wiping his mouth onto his arm. Jacob didn't bother to look. His favorite television show was on!

"Yeah thanks. Well, I'm out. I'll be back later tonight." Walking out the door, he waved to his friends and hovered above the ground. Leaning his body forward, the saiyan began to pick up speed as he was soon to reach the palace for the formal dinner. And boy was he hungry!

A few minutes went by as Trunks soared through the black sky. He flew on his back most of the time, to examine the stars. But soon enough, Vegeta's son was there. Landing on the ground, Trunks made his way tot he doors while fixing his shirt and tie. But before he set foot on the palace grounds, someone gripped his shoulder and yanked him off to the side. "You.." The mystery voice snarled..

------

A/n: It always has to be a problem, huh? Lol, well? What'd you guys think! I'd like to thank you all for sticking with the story. I have fun writing for you guys. Yall seem so entertained by the story. xD Anyways, please review for the next chapter!


	4. A loving moment

Chapter Four: A loving moment

A/n: Wow, you guys are smart. Lol, I love it when you guys guess. Allow me to take my time to thank all of you wonderful people! Thank you, Trupan, Darkangel246, DiamondFlare, Graelyn-chan, lovesanime92, nevaehazalea, and yomama? o.O Okay. Lol. Thank you guys! Here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy.

-------------

Trunks was yanked off the sidewalk, and into a grassy shadow area, where no light dared to cross into. He thought he remembered the voice, but he couldn't tell. This person was shorter than him, Trunks knew that. "What in the world?" The half saiyan exclaimed, turning around. His eyes lay upon none other than.. Princess Pan! (Haha! I fooled you guys!) "Princess?"

"Haha, got you! I can disguise voices pretty well. Don't you agree?" She said, with a stupid grin.

"Heh, you scared me. What are you doing out here?" He asked, fixing his dress shirt.

"I could sense you coming, so I thought I'd give you a little scare. That's all." She replied, tipping forward and backwards.

"You did a mighty fine job at that, Princess." Vegeta's son admitted. He took a deep gaze at her. She looked beautiful. Her frame was covered in a tight, sexy red dress that at the chest, showed just enough of her chest for a tease. Her brown hair was put up in a bun, perfectly. No flaws exsisted on her head. Two single strands curled down from her bangs to her shoulders.

"Just call me Pan." She said, looking around.

"Alrighty then. Shall we enter the palace for the dinner?" Trunks asked, blinking at this mighty fine woman.

"Sure." She replied in a softer voice. Trunks' eyes were glued onto her. He couldn't help but smile around her. Even though they had just met today, he felt happy around her. There was just something about Pan that made him excited and happy.

On the two went! Walking right through the giant doors of the palace walls. Around the field of the castle, is was pretty dark. Not too much, though. You could see that some lights were placed under the ground so that you'd be able to see where you were going. It was very pretty. To the left of the castle enterance, was a medium sized lake with a fountain of two saiyans in the middle. These saiyans were Pan's great, great, great, great, great (You get the point) grandparents.

The water glistened in the lights and casted reflections of everything by and above the water. Fish made ripples in the smooth, waveless water. On the opposite side, were two statues of great lions. Legend has it that Pan's great (x 5) grandparents had these wild animals tamed and as pets! So their memory will live on, in statue, of course.

One guard was standing on the left side of the large double doors, while another was standing on the right. They both wore the same outfit. Steel armor which could possible be used as a mirror. Even though the saiyans didn't need such a useless thing, they wore it so they'd 'look tough'.

As the doors opened, the warm light poured out from the inside like a funnel. It actually made Trunks squint his eyes just to be able to see inside. But once his eyes lay upon the wonderful scenery, his jaw dropped in astonishment. "And you want to live a 'normal' life? Are you kidding me? I'd die for something like this!" He exclaimed.

Pan linked arms with the saiyan and kept on walking, just to keep him on the red carpet because apparently he was paying more attention to the pictures and design than the floor. The two saiyans walked to the throne, where King Gohan was sitting. In the chair next to him, was queen Videl. She looked marvelous, as well as Gohan. Videl was dressed from chest to ankles in a baby blue dress. Atop her head, was the beautiful jeweled crown with multiple diamonds engraved in the white gold.

"Daddy, mom, this is Trunks. The man from earlier who was a victim of Charles." Pan said, with a small smile.

Trunks did his respect and bowed to the elite saiyans and smiled as well. "Hello your majesties." He said, nodding his head.

"So you're the man! I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Gohan said, stepping from his throne and placing his right hand on the Trunks' shoulder. "Rest assure, young Trunks, that will never happen again."

Videl, however, looked upon this saiyan like as if he were a bug. She didn't take the least liking to him. Videl was pretty judgmental and always played by the rules. Having an undersaiyan in her area made her want to hurl. However, she held her composure and just simply nodded. "Charmed." She said, leering at this man.

"Well! Dinner is ready, please make your way to the dining room, Videl and I will be there in a moment." Gohan said, looking at his wife with a confused expression.

"Thank you." Trunks said, and the two friends walked to the dining room as instructed.

"Videl, why are you acting like this?" Gohan questioned, once he knew the other two were out of sight.

"You know why. I don't believe in having some filthy saiyan in our palace." She said, her nose in the air.

"Oh come on, it's for one night and that only." Gohan said, rolling his eyes. "Deal with it for this night. I'll allow you to punish me tonight if you behave." Pan's father teased as he wrapped his arms around his wife's delicate hips and nipped at her neck, then soon glided his tongue across her flesh.

"Fine." Videl said with a smirk. Gohan knew that would get her. It did everytime something like this would come up. So the two walked to the dining room in the same path that trunks and Pan took.

Once seated, Pan looked around and made a face. "Where's Dias?" She questioned.

"I'd though you'd never ask!" Dias said, walking around the corner with a smirk.

"There you are." Pan purred as she hugged him from around the waist. "Missed ya."

"Missed ya too." The prince replied, kissing his pumpkin upon the head. "Hello Trunks. Welcome to the palace."

"Thank you, sir." Trunks said, with a small smile. Although he wasn't all to happy. Who would be happy after they saw the person they liked kiss someone else? But the half saiyan would forget about that.

A couple of minute later, everyone was seated and getting ready to eat. The fresh smell of baked turkey filled the air, as well as baked banana nut bread. Multiple dishes were laid out on the massive wooden table. Around fifteen people were seated now, talking and laughing in their own conversations.

"So Mr. Trunks, what is it you do for a living?" Videl asked, already knowing what he did. She just wanted him to tell the crowd, hoping that they'd snicker.

"Well, I, Trunks Briefs, works for you mighty fine people. I construct new buildings and such for your benefits." He replied, sipping his champagne.

"And you do a mighty fine job, Mr. Briefs! I've seen some of your construction. Quite an excellent architect, aren't you?" Gohan replied, to put some ease on the young saiyan's shoulders.

"Thank you, your majesty." He replied.

"Please, call me Gohan!" The king insisted with a grin.

"Alright then." Trunks said, nodding his head. Trunks felt like a member of the group. These people were very kind to him. All besides two people, he thought. Dias and Videl weren't to fond of his presence.

The dinner went great, Trunks thought. His belly was stuffed like he'd never imagined! 'I think I gained like ten pounds from this dinner..' Trunks thought, looking down at his stomach. Of course, if he did, you couldn't tell. His rock hard abs were still in place! It was now around ten o'clock and it was time for him to leave.

"Thanks for the dinner." Trunks said, smiling to Pan. "It was fun while it lasted." Holding Pan's right palm in his own carefully, he placed his lips upon the woman's hand. "Hope to see you soon, although I doubt that'll ever happen." He said, looking over to Videl and Dias.

"I'll find a way that we can keep in touch. You're pretty fun hanging around with." Pan whispered to Trunks.

The half saiyan nodded and started for the door after he said his good-byes. The strong, perfected body Trunks yawned and opened the doors of the castle. Looking ove rhis shoulder, he gave Pan a smirk and left the building. She just stood there with a stupid grin.

'He's really great..' She thought, as she looked at her mother.

"Well, I'm glad that pest is gone." Videl said, placing her hands on her hips. "I honestly think that was a waste of food to feed this guy."

"Mom, that's not nice.." The princess scowled, looking at her mother with an upset face.

"Well, can you really argue with me? We're elite to him. We shouldn't have a rat like him step into our palace. I'll be sure it won't happen again." Videl said, leering at the door from which Trunks left.

"You're unbelievable, mom. Do you really judge people by class? I really thought you were better than that." Pan said, turning around and walking to the staircase and soon to her room.

Dias saw her go and followed. "Pan." He said, grabbing ahold of her arm. "What's wrong? Your mom's right you know. I thought you'd react the same way. What happened to you over the past twelve hours?" He questioned, following his pumpkin to her room.

"I honestly don't know. I need some time alone, though. I'll see you in the morning." The princess said, looking at him from her bedroom door.

Dias made a face. "Sure I guess.." She then went to her room.

Pacing around her room, she looked out the window and spotted Trunks walking off. Blinking, she stared at him. 'The time we spent together, all those what, seven hours? But I feel something for him.. He makes me feel happy inside.' She thought. Looking at her closet door, she ran to it and opened up the door. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a black tank top, she discarded her dress, left it on the floor and threw on the pants and shirt. Taking her hair tie in her hand, she pulled it and down came her long, beautiful chocolate colored hair down to the center of her back. Kicking off her red heels, she ran and grabbed her sneakers and socks. Once those were on, she grabbed her orange bandana and opened the back door that led to her balcony and hopped down.

Once landed, she looked around to make sure no one was watching her and she hurried out of her secret place in the wall, and escaped into the plains. Unaware of what was coming for him, Trunks just walked as he thought about Pan. 'Trunks, get over yourself. She's engaged! You don't stand a chance with her.. She's a princess and you're a saiyan peasant.' He thoughts sighing.

Taking his arms and grabbing his shirt, the saiyan carefully took it off, revealing a white wife beater underneath. He took down his tie as well and looked at the glittering grass, which was gently glossed with the dew.

Pan's eyes were fixed upon Trunks and she grinned as the young woman drew closer. Stalking him, like a lion does prey she watched him intently. Her ears picked up on some of his words as well.

"She's just.. I don't know how to explain it.. She's everything. Pan's just everything to me. I can't believe it, either. I haven't even known her for a whole day! but when we were chatting earlier.. She's everything I dreamed for. I don't know.. Dad, am I being pathetic?" He said to himself, looking up at the wise stars, seeking an answer.

His words made Pan's heart melt. She just smiled and looked at him. 'So that's it..' She thought. Pushing off with one foot, she leapt into the air, grabbed Trunks from around the shoulders and coiled her arms around his legs.

Bulma's son was shocked. Turning his head to the left he saw the princess on his back. "Pan?" He questioned. She didn't answer, instead, she pushed her weight forward, making the young saiyan male fall to the floor. The two bodies collided with the soft blades of grass below them. The bright moon shone above them, casting a loving glow upon the two.

Trunks just looked up at her and blinked. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. With her hands firmly tightened onto his shoulders, Pan pinned her knees at his thighs.

"I don't know. I'm bored and well.. You're fun to hang out with!" She exclaimed.

"You.. Didn't hear anything that I said, did you?" Trunks said, with his cheeks growing red.

"Nah." Pan lied. She didn't want to ruin the moment. As the princess was ontop of Vegeta's son, she could feel every muscle on his body. His eyes were blue and peered into Pan's ebony eyes.

" Good.." He said softly. Pan couldn't resist him! He was dreamy.. even better than Dias himself! She stayed on him and looked back into his eyes. The look he gave her was loving and caring. The young princess didn't know what to do next.. She was hypnotized by him. He had her caught. She looked down at him and smiled small. But that small smile had a bit present.

She leaned down, slowly closing her eyes. Trunks' heart was about to leap out of his throat, he didn't knwo what to do. But he remained calm. So many thoughts were roaming through his mind. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. The scent of coconut filled his nostrils form her silky hair that gently brushed across his cheeks as her face soon became five inches away from his face. Her features were amazing. Beauty, humor, purity all in one package. He was blessed. Or so he thought.

Pan's soft, flawless face was drawing closer. Trunks closed his eyes, and waited for her soft lips to collide with his. Drawing closer and closer, the two were just seconds away from their loving kiss. Both of their hearts were beating fast as butterflies twirled in circles in their stomachs. Almost there. The kiss was soon to come. That is, until a certain someone inturrupted them. "Pan!" The voice shouted..

----------

A/n: Wow. WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SOMETHING! Lol. I'm getting mad at myself for putting what I put. Haha. Uh.. Man, I was SO tempted to have them kiss. But I decided to have you guys wait until the next chapter to find out what happens next! Ahahaha! I'm evil. e.e


	5. Forbidden

Chapter Five: Forbidden

A/n: O.O Okay, lovesanime92, okay! -updates like never before!- Lol, alright. Well here's another chapter for you guys!

-------

Immediately, Pan lifted her head away from Trunks and looked over her shoulder. Trunks himself was wanting to see who it was, but he had a 137 pound saiyan woman on him. (Not like that was heavy to him or anything..) "Dias!" She exclaimed, getting off the half saiyan.

"What in Namek's name are you doing on that rat?" Prince Dias growled, as he leered at Trunks.

The princess stood up and looked at her fiance with her head down. "I was.. Thanking him for coming to dinner.."

"By pinning him down and almost kissing him!?" He interuppted.

"N-no! I was speaking to him in a whisper. I could sense someone else here and well, I-"

"Enough with your lies. Come with me. Trunks, I had a strong feeling that you'd try something, here. When I first laid my eyes on you, I could sense something." Dias snarled, as Pan slowly walked by his side. Trunks stood up and looked at the two with a blank expression.

"It wasn't what you think.." Bulma's son said in a low voice.

"Bullshit. I don't believe it. From this moment on, you are FORBIDDEN to see MY fiance AGAIN, do you understand what I'm saying to you, you filthy saiyan rat?" Dias shouted, standing his ground.

Trunks stood up, and stared at Dias, then Pan. "Sure" He simply said. The young saiyan didn't feel like starting anything. So he looked at Pan with a disappointed expression, then turned to leave.

Once out of sight, Dias turned to Pan. "I can't believe you would do something like that. I thought you loved me."

"So did I.." She said in a murmur, for only her ears to hear.

"Pan, I don't want you seeing that idiot again, you hear me?" The Prince said with a stern voice, like as if a mother was telling her child 'no, no'.

"Alright.." The princess sighed.

"I'll have to be keeping a close eye on you for now on." Dias stated.

The two flew back to the palace in silence. Trunks, who was simply walking, looked over his left shoulder and watched them go. His poor heart was torn. No only did he get criticized, but he was forbidden to see the one he loved. 'If this is what love really is, it's not worth it.' He thought, turning his eyes back in front of him. His eyes change from blue to now silver.

Once home, Pan walked a bit faster than her fiance to hurry up and go to her room. Dias was right on her tail. He grabbed her shoulder and held her back. "Hey. No hard feelings, right? I mean, forgetting a simple dirt like him is nothing, right?"

"Yeah.. No hard feelings." She replied, not even looking at him. Pan yanked herself away from him and walked up to her room. The clock now read 11:41pm. Once in her room, the confused woman lay on her bed, with her face burried in the cinnamon scented blankets. 'I can't believe this..' She thought, turning onto her back and gazing at the window to the right. 'Maybe I'm too caught up in him.. I mean I just met him today! But you know.. Now I see what they mean by true love at first sight..'

A knock was made at the door, but the princess didn't say anything. Someone walked in, but Pan didn't bother lifting her head. "Pan, dear?" A female voice called.

"Hey mom.." She replied, her nose still puncturing into the blanket.

"I need to talk to you. Dias told me everything."

"He did? That bastard.."

"No, he's not. He's only trying to go by the rules in which we should abide. You can't possibly be in love with a rat, can you?" Her mother asked, walking to her bed and sitting on the edge, as her hand gently brushed over her daughters scalp, rubbing her long brown hair.

"Why do you guys keep calling him a rat? He's no different than us. He's saiyan, and we're saiyan." The queen's daughter protested with a hint of anger.

"Well, I know that. But he's lower class, and we're upper class. Plus, he's of saiyan and human. In which may I remind you, human's are a weak race."

"With an extrodinary mind." Pan reminded her mother. "He's no different than us."

"Yes he is." She sighed. Videl was hoping that this would be easier than it seemed. "Look, you are not to see that guy again. Ever. And that's that. No questions or buts. Don't and I mean **_don't_** go near him again. He's interfering with your love."

"No mom, _you_ are interfering with my love." Pan said, lifting her head from the sheets and staring hard into her mother's eyes. Videl said nothing more, she stood up and walked to the door. Turning around she looked at her daughter.

"You aren't to see him again. If we need a guard to watch your every movement, we will be sure that it happens." She then slammed the door.

Pan was hurt. She didn't like it when her mother yelled at her. She was also hurt because of the fact she couldn't see the saiyan she loves anymore. And to hear he's a _rat_ or just _dirt_ made her infuriated! Gohan's daughter was now more angry than upset. But she knew, there would be grave consequences if she were to see him again. "Maybe I just shouldn't.." She said to herself. Sneaking under the covers, the young princess' thoughts expanded of Trunks and what had almost happened. That perfect moment, ruined by an ignorant saiyan that was her fiance.

"Hey, Trunks! How'd it go?" Corey said, looking at the door in which Trunks entered.

"It was okay." He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"What's wrong, Trunks? I thought you'd be happy to see the princess, ya?" Jacob said, after swigging down some cold milk.

"I was. I was real happy. Hold on, I'll tell you guys what happened." The saiyan said, placing his dress shirt down on the back of the couch. He walked around it and fell back onto the fluffy cushion. "Well.." He began. "I went to dinner as planned. Nothing changed of that. Pan and I talked. And just so you know, she was over here in our place for an hour or so, and we talked here too. As we talked, I could sense our feelings grow for each other. And well, as I left the palace around eleven, she followed me out and into the field.

"I was saying some stupid mushy things aloud, and next thing I know, I'm pinned on the ground by her. She has a strong grip for a saiayn princess, you know." Trunks took a breath.

"Uh, oh! Looks like Trunks and Pan were gonna-" Corey was cut off.

"No. Nothing like that. But we stared into each other's eyes. For a long time, we did that. Just looking at each other, knowing we were the ones that belonged together. She leaned her head down, and I could feel my heart about to burst because it was pounding so hard and fast in my chest." Trunks said, smiling at the memory which happened less than an hour ago. "We were just about to kiss until Dias saw us." He lifted his gaze to his friends with a smile. But nothing was actually funny. He was smiling more to the stupid thing that happened.

"He said that we were forbidden to see each other again. I was hurt, man. You know, I'll admit that I've had a few girls, but never have I felt this way about someone." The half saiyan finished. Corey and Jacob listened intently.

"Wow, Trunks.. That sucks.. Honestly. Hey perhaps you guys can sneak around the guards so that you can see each other, ya? It shouldn't be that hard." Jacob said, trying to make it seem like there was hope for the two love birds.

"Yeah right, I wish. How much you want to bet that Dias is right by her side when we go back to work tomorrow?" Trunks said, with a sarcastic chuckle.

"He's right, Jacob. Dias is going to be staring Trunks down like a dog, as in saying, 'she's mine, back off' sort of thing."

"Well, I'm going to bed. I need to get some sleep before work tomorrow." Trunks said, standing up from the couch. "Goodnight you guys." He waved.

"'Night, Trunks." The two said. Walking in the opposit direction he faced, Trunks started for the hall and walked to the last door on the otherside.

Once inside, the room was dark. He didn't really care though. Unzipping his pants, th saiyan took them off and searched his drawers for some shorts. (Nummeh, Trunks in his boxers. So sexy. e.e Lol.) He just decided to forget the shorts, and flipped back the blanket and sheets then soon slid in between the matress and the blankets, feeling the cool fabric cling to his skin.

It was relaxing, but Trunks' mind couldn't get away from Pan. Even though they barely met, Trunks just knew that she was perfect! He closed his silver eyes, as a few strands of his long hair fell into his face. "Pan.." He mumbled, before dozing off into a deep sleep.

--Next day--

It was around nine in the morning, and Trunks, Corey and Jacob were already at the scene. They had found their new project that they had to build, and did it without argument. Hammering nails in, and tying ropes together, as gluing the pieces together, the three worked hard. Yet here Trunks was again at his job, silent but working hard.

His face was of sadness, and he didn't feel like opening up to anyone anymore today. Corey and Jacob chatted with each other as they worked. And as Trunks thought of it, Corey and Jacob were right. Without talking and having a good time, time went by quite slow.

The saiyan's head lifted and looked at the Princess' window, hoping to see her. But he didn't. So lowering his head once more, he continued his work.

"Poor Trunks is like a sad puppy dog that had gotten abused." Jacob said, feeling sympathy for his friend.

"Yeah.. I wish I could do something for him." Corey stated.

In the palace, Pan was eating her breakfast in her robe. She ate in silence as she still thought of Trunks. But her mother seemed to stick it into her daughter's mind that Trunks was worthless, and just a phase.

"Pan!" Dias exclaimed, walking over to her. He held a box out and smiled widely, seeming to forget what had happened the night before. "I have something for you." He said, handing her the box.

Pan just looked at it. Her hair fell forward as it was up in a tie. She opened the box and saw the glimmering beauty of a diamond necklace. The light reflected off of the jewel and bounced onto the walls. "Thank you.." She said with a fake smile.

"Come on, princess. You have to love me. I'll do anything for you. This neckace is a show for my affection towards you." Dias cooed.

'Bullshit, you idiot. My morals can't be bought.' Pan thought, smiling somewhat to her fiance. "I'm going to shower. Thank you." She said, standing.

"No kiss?" The prince asked with a smirk. That smirk reminded Pan about before she met Trunks. She used to love that smirk. Whenever he did it, it would make her spine chill. But now.. She looked at it as something annoying.

The princess pecked him on the cheek and left.

Pan wasn't exactly taking a shower. Instead she decided to walk around the cage she was in, but on the outside where the wall seperated her and Trunks, as well as the outside world.

Trunks was ontop of another project, taking a few scraps for his own. As he lifted his head to head back to his work, his eyes caught a glimpse of Pan. She was walking alone and no one was near her. He looked back at the guards who were supposed to be watching them, and blinked.

The guards had their backs turned, and were stuffing their fat faces with the good foods. So, with this opportunity, the half saiyan placed the stuff down and leapt into the air, quickly making his way to the princess in which he saw her. When landed, he looked at her. He could sense her disappointment. Her head was down and she sighed heavily.

"I hate the way I live. Why can't I just be with the one I love and everyone will accept it?" She questioned herself.

"Pan." A familiar voice said suddenly. Knowing his voice, the princess turned around, and that sad expression was soon gone. She saw her lover again and she ran to him, hugging him from around the waist.

"Oh Trunks! You're here. You don't know how upset I was last night and today. I'm so sorry for what happened, I'm so sorry." She said, her voice whinning.

"It's okay.." He said, kissing her atop the head for the first time.

Sniffing, Pan looked up at him with her blinding smile. Just then, something clicked into her head. Her smile faded and she looked down.

"What is it?" He asked, confused.

She looked back to him with her ebony eyes glossed. "I can't see you anymore. I'm ruining my family and everything. I just can't."

Bulma's son looked at her confused yet saddened. "They're ruining you." He whispered, placing his index finger under her chin. "Is it worth pleasing everyone so they can be happy, if you yourself can't be happy?" Trunks stated wisely. Honestly, Pan didn't have an answer.

"We just can't see each other anymore." She said, turning her head away from the man she loved. It pained her to say this. But she knew it was for the best. "Sometimes is better if you let the best thing you treasure go." She said.

"I don't believe in that." Trunks said, looking at her hurt.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I just can't. You have to leave." Videl's daughter said, turning around and walking away.

"But wait, can't we just talk here? I mean I can't have you leav-" He said, grabbing her arm.

"No, Trunks. Look, I'm marrying Dias in four days. I'm going to go through with it. I love him." With that said, Pan walked off once more, leaving him behind.

Trunks just stood there looking at his once lover. His face just turned form happy to sad once more. His eyes were blank and he just watched her go. He hadn't felt this hurt since his mother died. And this same feeling reminded him of that. Trunks was thinking to himself as she left him, everything is always making him upset. Someone keeps leaving him, and he gets blamed for the unthinkable.

"It's probably best to just give up.." He said to himself heading back to his job.

"Why me.." Pan said, feeling guilty. Just then Dias popped up around the corner.

"I knew you had come to your senses, Pan." He said with a satisfied grin.

"You were eavesdropping in on my conversation?!" She growled.

"Just the last part where you said you loved me. But hey, I was able to rearrange the marriage. It's tomorrow night. Aren't you excited?" The prince said, waiting for her answer.

"T-tomorrow night?" Pan said, shocked. She knew she didn't love him. Pan didn't want to marry him. At least if it was in four days, she could think about the event. But to know her time to think was now quite limited. Immediately, her mind focused on Trunks. She remembered seeing the hurt expression on his handsome face. She had abandoned him, and Pan damn well knew it.

"Yes, tomorrow night, we wed." Dias said once more..

------

A/n: Aw man! Dias and Pan get married tomorrow night, and Pan was a jerk saying she loved Dias when she didn't and left Trunks to sulk! Shame on her! x.x See you guys next chapter!


	6. I Love You!

Chapter Six: I love you!

A/n: Yo! Lol, Trupan, don't worry. I intended for this to happen. It may seem like I'm moving to fast, but just read the chapter. I don't plan on ending this anytime soon. Not at least for another six or seven chapters. I hope at least! Unless I run out of ideas.. Hopefully that won't happen, though. Read on, peeps!

---------

'Tomorrow..' Pan thought as she stared at her fiance. 'No.. I can't. Just.. No. I need to by some time.' The princess was worried. She didn't want it tomorrow! Actually, she didn't want it period.

"Well, I have to go and make a few arrangments here. See you a bit later, pumpkin." Dias said, placing his lips onto hers. Pan didn't bother moving. She was too shocked about the situation. Once he left, Gohan's daughter took in a deep breath as she felt sick to her stomach. 'Hm.. Sick..' Pan thought with a small smile.

After about an hour, Pan was now in her room adjusting some things. She had been up there for the past fifty-five minutes. She had a plan. Videl's daughter thought that if she acted sick, she could hold off the wedding for a few days. Plus, Pan needed to talk to Trunks again. She needed to appologize and explain her feelings to him before it was to late! So, with the help of a bit of make-up, she was able to make her face somewhat pale with rosey cheeks.

Slipping under the sheets, the princess nestled herself in there and waited for someone to come up to the room. And boy did she wait a long time! It was at least another two hours of her laying up there until someone came to check on her. During that time, her thoughts glued to Trunks. She also sang to herself, and made pictures from the few fluffy clouds she could see from her window.

There was a light knock at the door. "Pan?" Actually, there were two people outside her bedroom door.

"Come in." Pan said, making herself talk with a scratchy throat.

"Oh my Namek, are you okay honey?" Videl said, entering the room. Her clothes were quite dirty. The queen's hair was put up in a tie and gloves stuck to her hands. She was only dirty because she was tending her garden outside. Another person walked it, it was Pan's father.

"Pan, you look sick! Are you alright?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know, I was fine three hours ago, but now I feel horrible. Which is really bad because the wedding's tomorrow! But at the rate I'm going, it'll be at least another two to three days until I can recover." The young princess said, with her fake scratchy voice. Her mother lifted an arm and placed a palm on her forehead. Pan was able to raise her ki a bit, to make her skin a bit warmer.

"Oh, you're running a fever!" Videl exclaimed. "It's okay, dear. Don't put yourself down because you're sick. You can't control it." She said, standing up. "Just get some rest. I'll find any medicine we have." The queen left her daughter's room.

"Well, Pan." Gohan said. "I hope you feel better. It's fine if the wedding isn't tomorrow. Dias for some reason was pushing the event. I feel bad. You must feel terrible. A wedding is soon to happen and you're too sick to attend. As your mother said, don't worry. Get some rest." He too, stood up and left after kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Yes.." Pan said in a whisper to herself. A small smile crossed her lips as she went through with her plan. 'Thank God..' Looking to the left, her eyes lay upon the clock. It read, "2:53pm". Only about an hour left until Trunks gets off of work, she thought. "That's when I'll talk to him."

During those two hours, Pan was up in her room doing numerous of things. She played with her hair, turned on the music low enough for her to hear, and looked through her choice of clothing. Still, even though the princess was busy, time flowed slowly. It was now "4:13"

"Two minutes.." She said to herself. "It's about damned time.."

Closing her ebony eyes, the young woman held her breath and was able to sense if anyone was near. No one. She was safe to go. Looking at her glass doors , she could see that the construction site was empty. She could also see the sun beginning to go down. Pan didn't exactly like how the sun went down so early.

But she pushed that thought aside and grabbed a white tank top and some blue jeans and quickly put those over her frame. Taking her long hair, she put it up and into a hair tie then slowly opened the door. Looking around with her senses incredibly high, Pan was pretty paranoid if she would get out or not.

The princess was able to get out without getting caught, though! She knew, however that if she flew, she'd be easily sensed. And then what? What excuse or lie could she make if she was caught? If she told everyone she loved Trunks, all hell would break loose! So, Pan hopped down three stories from her porch and landed safely on the ground. The King's daughter then soon ran around the corner and escaped through the hole in the wall.

"So Trunks, where did you go earlier today? You were gatherin' some stuff for our new project, then you ran off." Corey asked, eating his ramen with an incredibly rude slurp.

".. I don't want to talk about it." He said to himself, as the half saiyan sat on the couch with his head somewhat down.

"Come on, it's just us two. And you know how talking to me helps a lot sometimes." He insisted.

"Well okay.. I saw Pan and ran after her, and thought we'd be happy to see each other. Well, I was very happy to see her, because she stole my heart.. But she wasn't too excited to see me. She said that she didn't want to be near me again, basically. She also said that she loved Dias and was marrying him." Trunks sighed.

"Damn.. What a bitch. But you know what? I have an idea on what she's saying.. You don't see it, because you're not in her situation. You see.. She's in love with you. Yes, she still is. But on her end, Dias and her mother found out and are bitching at her about it. She feels like she can't do anything about it. I'll bet realization will come to her and she'll come back to you." Corey said, patting his friend on the back with his stupid grin.

Trunks felt a bit better. Perhaps what he said was true. "Thanks, man. I'm going out for a bit. Not too sure where, but I'm going to just walk around."

"Alright bud. Take care. I'll be here."

"Later." With that said, the young saiyan stood up and headed out the door. When outside, the breeze picked up quite a bit. Trunks' eyes told his emotions. Sad, confused and worried. "I'm pathetic.. Sometimes I wish I were as cocky as my own father."

--Flashback--

"Daddy!" A young saiyan shouted, as his father came into the room. This child was Trunks. He ran up and hugged his dad from around the waist and he was quite excited to see his father. "I missed you!" His high pitched voice said, as he looked up at Vegeta.

Vegeta just looked down at his son with disgust. "Get off of me.." He said, pushing his three year old son off of him.

"But daddy, I missed you!" Trunks said with confusion.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time. But I don't care." Bulma's husband said with a glare to his son.

"Vegeta! Don't talk to your own son like that. Is it impossible for you to show just a little bit of affection towards Trunks? I don't understand you sometimes. You're so damned cocky and too worried about your pride." Bulma exclaimed, entering the living room from the kitchen.

"Shut your yabbering, woman. I don't care if he missed me or not! Nor do I care about your opinion about how I act." The saiyan growled. Crossing his arms, the angered man left the room.

"Why is he always so mad, mommy?" Trunks asked, with curiosity.

"I don't know, Trunks. I can't answer that question for you. He'll be nicer soon, though." Bulma reassured her son. "In the mean time, I just baked some cookies. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, yeah!" He said, jumping up and down. His little eyes lit up at the sound of cookies.

--End Flashback--

"He sure was cocky. Sometimes, I didn't know if he were acting that way because he wanted, or if he was ignorant." Trunks said to himself. Putting his left hand into his pocket, his fingers gently touched a fabric. The saiyan closed his palm around it and brought it out to see. It was his father's bandana. He remembered the exact day in which it happened too. But Trunks honestly didn't want to think about it.

Looking down at the blue and black bandana, Trunks spotted one little mark on it. The stain was red, and he figured it was blood that was shed from his father's body when he died. "Even though he was cocky, even I could sense the purity in him. He was actually a pretty decent guy."

Trunks was just walking around aimlessly in the town. A few friends said hello, and he waved. But the saiyan's head was so full of questions and thoughts of Pan, he didn't really want to focus on the people he passed by. Putting both hands into his pockets, Trunks continued his walk with his eyes glued to the ground.

"Come in!" Corey called from the kitchen. He was too lazy to walk to the door and opened it, so he just shouted instead.

In came Pan. She looked around. "Is Trunks here?" She asked, with a bit of disappoinment that she didn't see him.

"He went for a walk and should be back soon. What are you doing here?" He asked, walking to her with question. For once, Corey looked somewhat good. His brown hair was spiked up front and his clothes were clean. The saiyan's green eyes reflected in the light.

"Alright.. I just needed to talk to him." She said, with her head down.

"Hm.. I have an idea on where he might be headed. North of town here, there's a forest. He goes in there sometimes. It's deep though, real deep. Just follow the path when you enter. You'll come to a spring and waterfall, that's where he'll most likely be." Corey finished. Without being able to say any more, the princess left the house. "Well.. You're welcome." He said, blinking at the door.

"Alright then. He's probably already there. I need to hurry though before anyone finds out I'm gone." Pan said to herself, dashing towards the point in which Corey said her lover would be. The sun was almost gone now, time was creeping up on seven o'clock. It took almost an hour just to walk to the town. 'My time is limited' She thought, 'I need to make the best of it.'

Finally she was there. Pan thought it took forever just to get to the freaking spot. The forest was dark. Pitch black, actually. But enough light was out so that she could see the path. Trees were very dense around the area, so it was a tight squeeze in some parts.

As she walked in, the princess heard the crickets singing to each other, and the tree frogs joining in on the chorus. Leaves and thorns extended from their bushes and clung onto the sneakers of this saiyan woman. After a few leaps over thorny bushes, and some squeezing through tight areas, Pan reached the site.

She looked around and was astonished by the area. Surprisingly, this one area which was only about ten yards wide and fifteen yards long, was amazing. Straight ahead of her was the waterfall and small spring. The water extended off to the left and into the forest, creating a small river. The blades of grass sailed on their strange stalks in the short breeze, which whispered to the leaves of trees.

Stars glistened above her, making this even more comforting. It was so peaceful here. Pan could just lay here forever, or so she thought.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice suddenly said. This made Pan jump and whip around.

"Trunks.." She said quietly. She looked at him, very happy to see him. "Trunks.. I changed my mind.." Pan said, looking down.

"It's okay. Don't feel bad, Pan. I know what you must be going through. Just take it easy." He said, trying to comfort him.

"Dias insisted we wed tomorrow. I made myself seem sick so that I wouldn't go through with it. I'm holding it off as best as I can. Trunks, what I'm trying to say is.." The saiyan woman paused and looked at up at him. He drew closer to her, and Pan could feel her heart become jelly. The breeze picked up again, which lifted her hair and threw it off to the left. His kind eyes looked into hers and he just smiled. "I don't know why, we've known each other for two days, but something about it has made me I guess.. well.." She paused once more.

The young princess was so nervous to say 'I love you' to Trunks. Yet it was easy to say to Dias. "In love with you." She finished very quickly. Pan could feel her cheeks grow extremley red as she looked down at the ground. Trunks looked down at her, as happy as can be and took in a breath.

He too, was feeling nervous. I mean, never in his lifetime did he think that a woman as beautiful as Pan would love him. Placing his palm under her chin, he lifted her face to his. Looking into her kind eyes, Trunks smiled and nodded a bit. "I forgive you.. And Pan.." He said, feeling his knees become weak. "I love you too."

Videl's eyes lit up. She felt so happy around him. The princess couldn't even really explain it. But before she knew it, Trunks pushed his head forward and allowed his lips to gently touch Pan's. Blinking, the princess looked at him shocked. She couldn't believe it! He kissed her!

Easing up, Pan allowed her hands to softly rest upon Trunks' broad shoulders. The saiyan male's arms crept around her waist and held her tight, never wanting to let go. Their lips locked for what seemed like forever. The two didn't want it to stop either. But finally, Trunks pulled back and took in a deep look at his lover.

"For some reason.." He began, "Whenever you're around, I grow weak." He then smiled and laughed a bit. Pan laughed too and had to agree on that one. "I don't want to let you go, Pan."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you forever, and won't leave your side." She replied, kissing his lips once more. Even Trunks blushed. The moment they had together was perfect, nothing could go wrong.. or could it?

Just as they were spending their time together, someone emerged from the forest. "Pan." The man said. In the dark, she couldn't tell who he was. But then she saw him and her eyes widened.

"Dad!" She exclaimed, turning around with her back against Trunks.

------------

A/n: Dun, Dun, Dun! Goahn's here! See? Something wrong happens all the time. The kiss, and now this! But review and you'll see what her father has to say to her!


	7. An unexpected move!

Chapter Seven: An unexpected move!

A/n: Alrighty. Man, I'm tired. I woke up at 3am to write another chapter for you guys. Then I had to be showered and out of the door to school by 5am! Rough day, it's been. But, I think I'm in a better mood now, that I can write yet another chapter!

--------

"What in Yemma's name are you doing here?" Her father asked, looking at the two in the dark. Seeing what he saw, the King blinked and stepped back. "Nevermind.. I answered my own question. Look, I'm not here to ruin your moment.. But Pan, how long've you been doing this?"

"For like two days.. Daddy I-I'm sorry I mean, I can't help it, I-" She was cut off by her father putting up a hand.

"Hey Pan, I think it's great that you've found someone you love. And I agree that if you're happy, then you two can be together as long as the bright stars shine." Gohan said, with a wide smile. Pan was somewhat shocked, but Trunks was as happy as a dog.

"Oh my God.. Dad, are you okay?" His daughter asked, walking to him and placing her hand onto his forehead.

"Haha, I'm fine, darling. But listen." He began, looking at the two of them. "I'm not against it. I'm with you all the way. But, you know your mother isn't. Dias would throw an absolute fit if he found out. So I won't say anything. But don't allow this to come back and bite me in the ass. Your secret is safe with me. This is only because I can't stand that snob prince of yours. He aggrivates me to death." He trailed off subject as he called prince Dias a few names.

"Be rest assure that nothing will get out. We'll keep it as secret as possible." Trunks insisted, with his heart pumping furiously with happiness.

"Fantastic. But Pan, everyone was looking for you at the palace. I'll tell them you went to the doctor here in town to fetch some medicine. That way it'll save your butt. But you are on your own after that, okay? Also, it's about time you came home." Gohan warned, looking at his daughter with a stern expression.

"Got it, dad. Thank you." Pan said, hugging her father as hard as she could.

"It's all good." He replied, hugging his daughter back. "Careful with your choices on when to see Trunks, though. You never know who may be watching."

"Okay. I'll be home in about five minutes." She replied.

"Alrighty. See you then. Have a good evening, Trunks." The King said, heading back to his home.

"Your dad is awesome!" Trunks said. "At least someone besides us accepts our love for each other." He said, excited more than a kid with ice cream.

"I know. But let's listen to him, I can't see you everyday now." She said, poking her index finger onto his nose.

"Yeah.. But hey." The saiyan said, looking seriously at his spouse. "What's going to happen after your wedding?"

"..." Pan didn't know quite yet. She looked at the ground with her mind set to an idea. "I'll delay it as long as I can. I'll have to tell him sooner or later though.. Only thing that irks me is that he's unpredictable. But I highly doubt he'll take it to the extreme." She said, looking back at Trunks, who was still bewildered by Pan's father's comment.

"I understand.. If it's causing any trouble.. Don't let me get in the way." Trunks said, making it clear for her to hear. But Pan looked into his eyes with a smile spreading across her small lips. Her eyes sparkled in the reflection and bounced into Trunks' own eyes.

"Nah.. You won't. If no one accepts us, then they can deal with it." She mentioned, hugging him from around the waist.

"Heh.. If you say so." Trunks replied, placing his strong crafted arms onto her small shoulders. He held her tight to him and kissed the top of her head. "Love can never part us, remember that.."

"I will." She whispered, as her eyes closed. With her left ear on his chest, Pan was comforted by the soft thudding sound emerging from Trunks' heart. It gave her a warm, safe feeling. The scent of men's cologne escaped his shirt and entered her nostrils, clinging onto that specific smell.

"I guess you have to go now, huh?" He said, a bit disappointed.

"Yeah.." She replied, openening her eyes and looking up at him. "I guess so. But hey, how about you and I hang out tomorrow night? I have a friend who lives here in town. Although I'm not really allowed on the other side of the palace walls.. I can tell my mom that that's where I'll be. You free around ten o'clock?" The princess asked, with a wide smile.

"For you, of course. I have nothing better to do tomorrow anyways."

"Good. See you then!" Pan said, quickly moving her head upwards, having her lips collide with his. Standing there for a moment, the two wanted to savor every moment they had with each other. But after about a minute, Pan pulled back. "Alright.. Goodnight! And also.. I love you." She said, with a bright smile.

"Goodnight and I love you too. Be safe, alright?" Trunks said, with his father's smirk.

"Don't worry, babe. I will be!" Pan said, hovering above the ground and began towards her castle's direction. Once out of sight, Pan giggled in happiness. 'I kissed him! He loves me! Score!' She thought twirling around in the air as she flew.

"Someone's gotta pinch me.. I have to be dreaming here.. Did we kiss? Did I hear those three words come from her mouth? The princess told me she loved me.. I could sense her love and passion.. Holy shit.. I never knew anyone would feel that way about me!" Trunks said, as he tipped backwards and had his rear collide with the ground below him.

He looked up at the stars and smiled as he gently lay his back onto the soft grass. "Mom, I think I found her." He said softly, remembering every moment he spent with his lover. "Can't wait to see the guy's reactions! They'll be shocked!" Trunks said, rolling over onto his stomach.

Over to the palace, Pan was so excited. She couldn't hide it. In fact, when she landed, she skipped to the palace doors. And not aware of who was watching her, this person stopped her. "Pan, what are you happy about? You're sick, aren't you?"

It was Dias.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. I am. And the doctor in town gave me some medicine for it. I was waiting forever for mom to get back with the medicine, so I went myself. That's all, chill. My fever was 102.7, now it's back at regular temperature. He gave me some prescriptioned medicine to take every eight hours." Pan was actually convincing this time.

"Oh, when will you be better? I guess the wedding was called off tonight, most likely tomorrow. What about on Friday? Surely you shouldn't be sick by that time." Dias said, looking at her with the same expression she used to love. No, however, it was aggrivating.

"I don't know. We'll see!" She exclaimed, rushing into the palace doors. Hurrying into her room, the young princess was eager to rest up for the next night.

It took her a while, but after about an hour, she finally fell asleep with her little bear cradled in her arms. In her dreams, images of Trunks flew into her mind. However, those dreams lasted a short amount of time. She then awoke. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room at the foggy images of objects. She then turned to the clock. "Only one-eighteen in the morning..?" She groaned, as the princess sat up.

Rubbing her left hand onto her right arm, the woman looked down at her feet. Dressed in little blue shorts with the writing "Spoiled" on the back, and a white tank top to match, the young saiyan thought of.. You guessed it! Trunks. Pan shivered at the thought of the handsome saiyan's hands on her hips, and his lips glued to hers. She felt this way about Dias for the first year when she was with him. Whenever his image would come to mind, she'd shiver and get worked up, desperate to get him in bed.

For whatever reason, Pan was feeling this way about Trunks. She couldn't exactly do anything about it now, though. I mean, why would anyone have sex at one-thirty in the morning? Nevertheless, with someone you just met three days ago? "Prostitues and ho's.." Pan laughed as she answered her own question.

Standing up, The young woman turned on her small lamp and looked around.

"What about them?" A voice suddenly said.

"Dias!" Pan cried, whipping around to the direction of her voice.

"Haha, what about prostitues and ho's? You wake up tot he weirdest things." A dark smirk crossed his lips. "I could sense your desperation as you were dreaming. Can't resist me, huh?" He said, standing up.

'No.. I can't stand you, actually.' Pan thought, looking up at him.

"I can help you with your needs, you know.." He hissed in a low voice.

"Actually.. I.." Pan didn't know waht to say.

"Hm.. Don't worry, I can make the feeling you have extend to a greater level.." The saiyan prince purred, as his tongue trailed across the soft flesh of Pan's neck.

'What do I do..' She kept asking herself. She didn't want to have sex with him. He wasn't even really descent to her anymore. Sex, sex, sex, that's really all he ever wanted from her. Sure, a few roses here and there, and some romance. But nah, 99.9 of the time, it was sex!

Dias' strong hands crept around the waist of his fiance and closed in on her soft rear, making his erection increase dramatically. His mind soared with different tricks to tease his so called, 'lover'. Pan was more disgusted than horny, now. She just wanted to go back to sleep. "Dias, I'm sick. No sex."

"Alright.." He replied, not really caring as his lips closed in on a small prtion of her neck. Pan pulled away and gave him a face.

"No. I mean, nothing sexual." She said firmly.

"When was the last time we even had sex! It's been at least four days!" He complained, looking at her as his right hand was shoved into his pocket.

"Oh boo-hoo! Poor you. You and your horny erections. I'm sorry for putting you down. But love doesn't revolve around sex all the time, you know." She huffed, her hands on hips.

Pan was so tempting, and Dias was so horny just about to the point where it hurt. His senses wanted to get his body into hers and slam his member into her as hard as he could. It was difficult to let her say this. Like a dog tempted to a treat, Dias looked at his fiance with a begging face.

"I said no. Now go to bed." She ordered.

"Aw, come on! You're going to leave me like this?" Dias pouted, pointing to hsi member.

"Sure am!" She replied. "Now please leave."

"Yeah, yeah. You're no fun when you're sick." The saiyan said, exiting the room.

Once he left, Pan looked around her. "He scares me more than tempts me now.." She said to herself.

Yet another morning came! The sun shone like never before across the planet's surface. Flocks of birds spun through the air and chirpped just as happy as can be. The sun's rays aimed right for Pan's closed eye lids. Once the sudden burst of light on her flesh came, she slowly opened them, while somewhat squinting.

"Another day, another smile." She said, delerious as she sat up. Looking out towards the town, Pan got all happy. (I use that word a lot..) She knew tonight she'd have a blast. But remembering the event last night with Dias, made her shudder. "And that smile fades when the thought of my own fiance comes to mind.."

"Pan sweetie! Breakfast is ready! How're you feeling?" Videl called from the door. The young princess was about to sound excited and say she was feeling awesome, but then she remembered that if she did that, the wedding would come sooner than she wanted.

"I'm okay.." She said, with a horrible sounding voice. The saiyan hurried her way back to her bed and slid under the covers.

"I'm coming in." The queen said, peering into the room of her daughter. "Well, you don't look as pale. So that's a sign of recovery. But come downstairs, there's a bundle of food calling our names!"

"Alright.. I'll be down there in a few minutes. Gotta get dressed." Pan said, yawning.

"Okay, be sure to come down with a starving stomach!"

Yeah right. How could she starve in a place like this? She honsetly didn't give two shits about breakfast. Pan just wanted it to be ten o'clock now! Slipping on a black collared shirt and some blue jeans, the young woman started for her bathroom door to brush out her hair. Once all of that was over with, the young and stunning woman walked out the door and downstairs. The instant smell of pancakes, sausage, biscuits, toast, eggs, and cinnamon rolls whirrled into one single scent into Pan's nose.

When in the dining room, there was her mother, and father talking. Dias was sitting alone and by himself on the side where Pan normally sits next to him. Instead, she just grinned. 'What a loser' She thought, walking over to her seat.

"Good morning, pumpkin." Dias said, hoping she forgot about the event that occurred about nine hours ago. Pan just leered at him and nodded.

"Yo." She replied.

"Yo? That's not too classy." He said, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, fixing herself a plate. Dias gave her an odd expression, and Pan could see it from the corner of her eye. His expression made her giggle.

"what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She said.

Well, to make a sort of long boring short, nothing really happened that whole day. Pan did nothing but pace around, waiting for the day to end so that she could see Trunks. Speaking of which, the saiyan didn't do much either. He too, was excited about the fact that his lover would come over for dinner. 'Maybe I should get a hair cut..' He thought.

Anyways, it was knocking around 9:45pm. Pan was dressed in something nice. Not too fancy, though. Just a cute black and blue skirt with a matching black spandex top. She parted her hair into two equal sides and placed hair ties around both of them, making the pigtails look really cute on her baby face!

Just as the young woman was heading out, she opened the door, and turned off the lights. When she looked into the hallway, there stood Dias, who was pretty dark due to the lack of light. "Where are you going?" He asked, interested in what she had to say.

"Somewhere. I have an errand to run."

"This late at night? I don't think so.." Dias said, grabbing her by the thigh, which made Pan fall back a bit. His grip increased and the pain swirled around in the one spot. "I want to have some fun.." He hissed, picking her up and placing her on the bed. The princess tried to break free, but it was of no use! He was too strong! His erection must've grown so strong that he didn't realize the pain he was putting on her. his only objective was to do as he pleased..

------

A/n: Boring chapter, I KNOW! But it's going to get interesting in the next one. Also, you shouldn't read the next chapter if you're offended by the sexual content I'll be adding in. Lata!


	8. A misunderstanding

Chapter Eight: A misundertsanding.

A/n: Alright! I'm terribly sorry I wasn't able to update for the past three days. I was in Orlando with some friends and family. But I'm here now, so I'll update! Thanks for sticking with this story. I think this is the best one I've done! And you know, it's the first Trunks and Pan fiction I've created. Pretty cool!

--------------------------

"Dias, stop! You're hurting me!" Pan screeched, as her fists threw at his face. The Prince would budge a bit, but he wasn't very effective by the weak throws of his fiance's. As his face drew closer to hers, she could smell the horrible stench of alcohol in his mouth.

He was drunk. Very much so, at that.

"I don't think so. I don't care if you're sick or not, I need my needs to be satisfied. So come here, little beauty." He said, as his left hand crept up to the princess' pantie line.

"Please, don't do this to me! Dias, stop!" She cried, as her fiance's hand slipped under her panties and to her treasure..

------------

It was now around 10:13pm, and Trunks waited and waited. "Maybe she got caught.." He said to himself. "No, I know her. She'd find a way around it." Sighing, the saiyan looked up at the night sky with the stars glistening brightly. His body was covered with a black tank top on his chest, and a pair of black baggy jeans on his legs. Black sneakers were placed onto hsi feet. The man was pratically invisible in the dark, besides his hair and skin tone.

Trunks paced around for a few moments. Back and forth. His shoes became a bit damp from the dew in the grass where they were the previous night. Twenty minutes slowly passed by. A few bats flew by, chirping much like the small birds that pick up the scraps of food in the parking lots.

He was pretty sure that Pan didn't get caught. But then he could be wrong. He definately knew that Pan forgetting was out of the question. Sitting on a nearby rock, Trunks sat with his chin in his palm. "What to do.." He mumbled, looking around.

"Maybe I should go and look around the castle for her. I mean, something bad could've happened." He stood up and began to walk, but then he stopped himself unsure. "Or I could get pulverised if I step foot on the palace grounds without permission." So, Trunks walked around once more. "I'll wait another thirty minutes. If nothing comes of it, I'll go check on her." He nodded to his own comment.

-----------

"Oh yes! You like this, huh! Come on, say my name!" Dias snarled, with quite an evil smirk plastered onto his lips.

"No! I don't! Now let go!" Pan shouted, trying to free herself from him. She felt sick. Very sick. His fingers were deep in her, and he kept nipping at her neck. Pan felt as if she were going to die. Already, there was a giant bruise on her leg. She didn't think of anything else but trying to get free, and also to see Trunks. 'He must be worried, Trunks I'm sorry!' She thought, with her eyes tightly closed.

Dias took his hand from Pan and was able to pin her down with his knees locked at her upper thighs. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you, sweet heart." The princess knew Dias wasn't like this. At least when he isn't drunk. She knew he was pretty kind hearted. Besides the cockiness that was embailed into his thick skull. "Now comes the fun part.." His voice hissed into her ear.

The two were saiyans! So you could imagine the wrestling that went on in the room. Pan just decided to give up. She couldn't kick him off of her. What's worse, he couldn't feel the pain. So she'd just lay there, knowing no one else were to rescue her! Pan beat herself up in her mind. 'Sounds proof room! What a stupid idea! Jesus..' She thought, looking at Dias with that evil spark in his eyes.

The prince now was in position for the next move. He had slid the panties off of Pan's hips and smooth legs. They now lay on the floor. The 'perfect saiyan' looked at her with his eyes blood red. He placed his member at her enterance and shoved it in quite hard. The princess winced at the pain when the suddenly large manhood of Dias slammed into her on the inside, demanding her walls to be stretched.

The room was filled with horrible laughs and moans of Dias, while Pan was left begging him to stop. Each thrust was even more painful. Pan felt as if her innards were going to give in and burst! She couldn't take it. A tear inched out of her right eye as her eyes remained closed. In and out, Dias continued. He was getting the full pleasure with each plunge. His erection was growing even more as the dirty thoughts roamed his mind. "Oh yes!" He said, unable to control himself. His wild instincts were kicking in, more than Pan would like, though.

The princess' small frame was struggling to hold in the yelping of pain. She just wish it would end soon! What did she do to deserve this? Wa sthis her punishment for sneaking behind Dias' back to fool around with Trunks? 'Of course not', she thought. 'Trunks is the best thing that's ever happened to me! If this is the punishment, then so be it..' Videl's daughter thought as she squinted her eyes as her fiance's member slammed into her.

Dias soon ripped off Pan's shirt and gazed at her with that same smirk. He was growing irritated, however because Pan wouldn't do anything to him. Laying his strong hands upon Pan's chest, his grip tightened and he groaned, wanting more. The young princess could feel herself bleeding down where Dias was ramming himself in. "Stop it! Now!" She shouted, now struggling to wriggle away. It was of no use, Pan was stuck there as Dias took advantage of her body..

---------

Trunks was growing worried. It was now fourty-five minutes. "Alright, I guess I could wait another ten minut-" He was cut off, and his head shot in the direction of the palace. The young half saiyan focused on the castle as he sensed this ki energy being released at high levels. "No.." He murmured, stepping off with one foot and flying through the night sky like a missle.

The image of the castle came bigger and bigger. 'Surely this can't be good. Poor Pan, and I was just walking around!' The half saiyan thought, growling at the thought of this. "Dias will pay, the fucking bastard." Zooming right past the walls of the palace, Trunks saw the window of his loved one and was about to punch right through the wall, that is, until he heard something.

Sure the room was sound proof. To the other rooms _inside_ the palace. That didn't mean everyone on the outside couldn't hear anything. Trunks placed his ear upon the window, a bit confused.

-------

"Dias!" Pan shouted, trying to break free. It was of no use! Pan wasn't aware of the presence of Trunks outside the window, or she'd call for him. "Dias!" Gohan's daughter repeated.

------

'So that's it..' Trunks thought. 'She thinks she can fool with my heart, yet be with that bastard behind my back? So be it.. I thought I finally found her.. but I guess I was wrong..' So the half saiyan slowly flew back to his place with an expression of anger and sadness. 'I should just give up on love..' He thought, at the front door to his house..

------

"Stop it, Dias! You're hurting me!" Pan cried, begging to be set free. But nothing came from her requests. She was to lay her while her fiance did as he pleased. No one was here to help her...

-----------------------

A/n: Very short chapter, huh? Yeah I know I'm evil. xD So how will pan deal with this? Trunks left, thinking that she was fooling with his heart! But he's wrong!


	9. Please, Believe Me!

Chapter Nine: Please, believe me!

A/n: Haha, alright, alright, DarkAngel246, I'll stop toying around. xD But it's so fun to leave you guys guessing! But here's the next chapter. Even I don't know what I'm going to put. I guess I'll just make up things as I go. Here you go!

-------------

'Damnit, why does this always happen to me!' Trunks thought, furious.

He walked into his room and plopped down onto his bed. Sighing, the young half saiyan thought of their short relationship. "You know, I honestly thought that we had something." Lifting his muscular arms, he placed them behind his head and sighed once more. Vegeta's son was hurt. But, of course, we know he should've listened a bit longer, then he'd realize what was happening. "Might as well just go to sleep.." He murmured, closing his eyes, pained at the thought of the princess.

-----

Releasing his fluids, Dias was satisfied and looked down at the young, hurt Pan. "There.." He panted. "Much better, hm?"

".. Get off of me!" Pan hissed, shoving him away from her.

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow, babe." He said, with a small hiccup. Walking towards the door, the prince tripped over a remote control which was on the floor. "Who put that printer there.." Dias said, dazed. When he was out of the room, tears filled the princess' eyes.

"Why me.." She said to herself. "No use in telling mom or dad.. They wouldn't believe me.. To them, Dias is an angel." Gohan's daughter sobbed quietly, standing up to go to the restroom to clean herself up. Blood stains were embailed into the sheets, as well as Dias' fluids.

When out of the bathroom, the 21 year old princess got some clean clothes out of the drawers and closet. Her thighs hurt beyond belief! As well as her lower stomach, where Dias' fairly large member was inserted. "I hope he goes to hell." She said, gathering the ruined sheets up and throwing them in the dirty clothes hamper.

Falling onto her bed, Pan sighed as her eyes closed. "Where were you, Trunks? I know you could've sensed us.." She whispered, getting comfortable in her bed. Her ears could hear the small rain drops being released from the dark heavens.

------

The next morning was here. This morning, Dias wanted the wedding to come! He was so impatient. Yet, Pan forgot about this. The day was cloudy. No sun rays poured into the room this time. However, Pan awoke by herself, and in loads of pain. The rumble of thunder roared across the dark skies and shook the windows like a large bass.

It was hard for the princess to even sit up, her innards were so sore. "Oohh.." She groaned, standing up. Looking around, the young saiyan was quite depressed. "What will Trunks think? He'll understand what I went through for sure." She nodded to herself.

However, in Dias' room, the young prince was knocked out on the floor. His eyes shifted a few times, while closed, then soon opened to gaze upon the wooden floor. "W-what? How'd I get on the floor?" He moaned, getting to his knees. "My head.." He complained, grabbing it with his right hand. "Too much Tequilla.."

Exiting her room, Pan set her destination on the kitchen. She was so hungry, her stomach kept growling at her, demanding food. She didn't exactly plan on running into Dias who walked out of his room.

"Pan? Good morning. How'd you sleep?" He asked, fully unaware of the situation that happened a few hours back.

".." Her eyes shot to him with anger. "How'd I sleep!? Oh, just fucking great! I feel so good!" The sarcasm was at its fullest.

"Uh.. Good!" The prince said, a tad bit confused.

"You're so impossible.." She muffled. Once downstairs, it was pretty quiet. No one was here, it seemed. "Dad?" Pan called, yet no answer.

"Mrs. Videl?" Dias blinked as he waited for an answer.

Nothing.

Pan closed her eyes, sensing for their energy.

Once more, nothing.

"Where are they?" The male asked.

"No clue.." Pan replied. She walked to the throne where they normally are, but they weren't there! Instead, a paper was in the king's seat. "Hm.." The female saiyan picked up the paper and read the words it contained. "No.." The princess gulped.

"What is it?" Dias asked, curious to know what was on the paper.

Pan made a face at the prince as she didn't really want to talk to him. But she had to tell him. "Mom and dad are gone for the weekend. They'll be back on Monday, and that's when we.." She stopped, not wanting to say the rest.

"Wed? Finally!" Cheered the prince.

"Yeah.. whatever. I have a few errands to run. I'll be back in a few." The young adult stated, walking away.

Dias ignored her statment. Instead, he was so excited that he was King for three days! Which was terrific for him, but not so much to everyone else. Walking back up the stairs, Pan thought of how Trunks' reaction would be when she told him about the event. 'He'd want to kill Dias.' She grinned at this thought. 'That wouldn't be too bad. After all, I'd live a better life.'

But with each step up the hill, Pan winced. Ugh, the pain! Her legs were so sore. Her insides were weak and on the verge of giving in. But the princess was determined to climb the challenge to get dressed and find her saiyan.

When dressed, which took a while due to the pain, the young Pan was ready to go see the man she loved. The rain was now pouring down outside, which was a relief to everyone working out there.

Trunks, who was still infuriated with the event, was speeding his job up by tying ropes together and at times breaking them from his strength. What he needed was a good sparr. But unfortunately, this wasn't the place to do it. 'I could go for the guards..' He thought, 'But then that'd be pretty bad on my end.' So he refused.

The water which fell from the gray skies made Trunks' white shirt see through. His hair was drenched in the rain water and sticking to the sides of his face and neck. His expression? Not too happy.. Corey and Jacob just decided to stay away from him for the day. Which wasn't a bad idea.

Pan managed to get outside, and when she did, branches of lightning launched across the sky like a skeleton's hand. Thunder soon came after the flashing of the light. She was dressed casual. The saiyan princess wasn't too worried of getting caught, the immature prince was inside giggling over the fact he was king for three days.

Drop after drop, the rain landed on Pan. Her hair was soon wet and shiny and also sticking to her flesh. Her eyes roamed a bit, once in the working area. The guards were under a tent they pitched and sitting their fat asses in the chairs and watching T.v. Finally, after quite a search, the princess saw Trunks and his friends.

A small smile came over her precious lips as she began to walk over to them. Corey and Jacob's head shot up from the sudden presence that was headed their way. Their expressions weren't too pleased when she arrived. "What?" Pan asked, looking at them while tilting her head in confusion.

They just shook their heads and continued on with their work. Trunks was again, ontop of the building, hammering nails into the wood with his fists. "Trunks!" Pan called, looking up at him. He looked so damned sexy all wet in the rain! Or that's what she thought..

Trunks ignored her call and continued on.

"Trunks!" She repeated. 'Maybe he can't hear me?' Pan thought. Although, she knew that was pretty odd. So, the princess hovered above the ground and onto the building. "Trunks." Pan said, once more.

"What can I do for you, princess?" He replied not lifting his gaze.

An unsure smile ran across Pan's lips. "Why do you call me princess and not Pan? Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked, looking at him even more confused.

"Sure." He replied once more, but with irritation.

"Look, Trunks, about last night, I didn't mean not to show up. You see, what happened was th-" She was cut off.

"I know what happened. No need for excuses. I heard you and Dias having your little fun. You know, princess, I honestly thought you were different from any other girl I've come across. You were everything to me. But to know that you would do something so careless behind my back." He shook his head and finally looked at her.

"Trunks! It's not what you think! Let me explai-"

"No. No need to. I understand you still have feelings for him. I'm okay with that. Just stick with one guy, and one only. You tore my heart apart, and I don't intend for us to be together. It's just not worth it. I'm always getting my heart torn apart. This is it, I've had enough." Trunks said, standing still, looking at her. He saw the invisible tears rolling down her face from her eyes.

"But Trunks, if you'd just listen to me!" Pan cried.

"No! That's enough! I know EXACTLY what happened! No need for, 'I didn't mean to!' Because if you truly love someone, you wouldn't hurt them behind their back!" The saiyan was beginning to get furious. His muscles tensed, and his eyes changed to silver.

"But.." The young female said, with her head down.

"No. I don't want to see you anymore. I just want to forget about our past. Good-bye, kid." He said, crouching back down to get back to work.

"If you'd only listen.." Pan continued. Trunks ignored, however. Taking in a deep breath, the princess struggled to continue without crying. "I didn't intend for that to happen! The reason why I was saying 'Dias' was because I wanted him to _stop_! He was drunk and was taking advantage of me! I have marks on my body from him!" The female said, pointing to her thigh.

The tears came through like a river. Her cheeks were beginning to turn red from the salty water sliding across her skin. Thunder once more, rumbled across the sky and echoed far away. Trunks didn't really believe it. Well.. He was starting to listen now, at least.

"He shoved himself into me. I was bleeding like crazy.. I can barely walk. He bit my neck, which now has numerous scabs on it. I came to you hoping you'd understand why I couldn't make it to you last night.. But I guess you weren't willing to hear the true story behind the event.." Pan swallowed hard, looking down at the building she was on.

Trunks lifted his gaze to her now, and he could sense how upset she was. "... What?" He asked.

"I'm saying he had sex without my okay! in other words, the bastard drank a shit load of alcohol and _raped_ me! But of course.. I'm just full of excuses.." She couldn't bear looking at him anymore. What did she do to make Trunks think she was lying? Inhaling deeply, the princess turned around and hopped off of the building. "I guess I should say good-bye." She said, looking over her right shoulder and back up to the half saiyan, who stared at her in guilt.

"W-wait!" Vegeta's son said, standing up and looking at her.

Shaking her head, more of those invisible tears escaped her saddened ebony eyes. She then walked away, leaving her once lover. Trunks felt horrible. But he didn't know what to do at this point.. Go after her and appologize? Or just let her go, knowing she wouldnt' forgive him.. He was debating this thought, but with each passing second, Pan was beginning to fade further and further away..

--------

A/n: Trunks sure was arrogant in this chapter. Feh.. If only he'd listen! -sigh- Anyways, hopefully things will get better in the next chapter. Please review! Love you guys! oo' Yeah..! I said it.. Leave me alone, I can't show a little affection to my readers?! -cough- See you guys next chapter..


	10. Found Out!

Chapter Ten: Found out!

A/n: Yeah well, here's an update on the story! Men can be so.. So.. Ignorant sometimes. They come to a conclusion about something without listening into the whole story! Of course, I'm stereotyping.. Not all men are like that. Anyways, here's another chapter for you guys!

---------------

What to do, what to do! Trunks finally realized that he already knew. He knew Pan wouldn't do something like that. It wasn't worth trying to call for her, she'd ignore. So.. The half saiyan hopped down off the building and walked to her, drenched in rain water. Leaping forward, the saiyan jumped onto Pan, much like she did to him the first night they were together.

A bit shocked, Pan almost fell over. But Trunks got off of her before she fell. Her head whipped around, as well as her body and she noticed that she was only two inches away from touching his body. Her nose was at about the lining of his collar bone and her nostrils were filled with the faint scent of his cologne. Oh Kami.. He was so irresistable! "Huh..?"

"You're right. I should've listened. I just realized that I already knew you wouldn't do something like that to hurt me.. I was being ignorant.." He said looking down at her with guilt.

"Yeah, you were.." Pan agreed, looking up at him with a smirk. "But I forgive you."

"Awesome. But hey, how come you're out here and Dias isn't being your shadow? I would expect something like that to happen after he saw you and I together." Trunks said, looking around.

"Well.. I think he's enjoying the fact that my parents are gone for the weekend. He gets to be king for three days. Our kingdom will be demolished before my parents get back, I just know it." She giggled.

"Haha. Well hey, doesn't that mean we can spend more time together?" He asked, with his face lighting up like a puppy dog. She nodded.

Bulma's son was so excited. Three whole days. Less chance of getting caught! But Trunks was very much aware of what Dias could do if he were caught. Him being king for three days was real bad. He could easily have Trunks killed if he were spotted with Pan.

Pan shook her head left to right, riding her scalp from some of the rain. Trunks looked down at her with a wide smile and kissed her small lips. Not surprised, Pan happily returned his favor. "Come with me." She whispered.

The half sayian did as told, but then stopped a few feet after walking. "But my job. I haven't finished."

"Don't worry about it. Come on!" She urged.

"What's the rush?" Trunks asked, with a shocked expression. He looked over his shoulder and back to his partners. They understood why he was leaving and waved for him to go.

"I don't know, actually. I guess I'm just excited that we can be together without as much interference!" The princess exclaimed. "We'll have to be somewhat alert, though. Dias will be on the lookout as well."

"R-Right." Blinked the saiyan.

The two walked right into the castle. It was so empty! Pan guessed that a number of the guards went with her parents as well. The female saiyan's body was still damaged from Dias, but she kind of ignored that. In fact, she believed that her being with Trunks was making it heal even more.

Walking around the corner and into the dining room, Pan spotted her fiance in the next room through the hallway, sitting in her father's throne, talking to himself and acting as if there were people in front of him. A sweat drop appeared at the back of her head and she turned back to her saiyan. "We have to hurry across this part." She whispered. And so they did! The princess decided to give Trunks a tour of the palace he didn't see.

After around thirty minutes, the two love birds were up in Pan's room. She was showing him around and pointing out some memories of friends and family from the pictures on her dressers. Trunks just stared in awe at the massive room! The room alone had three doors that led to different places!

However, downstairs, Dias finished having his fun and stood up from the throne. Stretching, he noticed it was very quiet. Running his left hand over his slick, spiked blonde hair, he looked to the left at his 'body guard'. "Have you seen Pan?" He asked.

"No, I haven't." The man replied. This man was quite old. Although, a saiyan's look doesn't age when they grow older, you could spot a few wrinkles.

"It's too quiet. I recall her having to run an errand, then I sensed her coming back into the place. Mind looking for her?" Dias asked, stepping down onto the level floor from the steps to the two large chairs.

"Alright. I assure you I'll find her." The guard said, nodding.

"Great. Thanks, Justin. Now go." The prince demanded. What a snob! He believes everything revolves around him. Actually, Pan didn't like this at all. Now that she realized it, she was the exact opposite of him. Justin's destination was to head for Pan's room. Up the stairs he went, becoming closer and closer to her room!

Of course, Trunks and Pan were having a great time, chatting and such, that they didn't even think that someone would come. But surely enough, a knock was made at her door! Both heads jolted up. Pan made a 'shush' face and took Trunks by the hand and headed for one of the doors. Before this happened, however, Trunks had his blue bandana out and was explaining to Pan what it meant to him.

But he left it on her bed! "My bandana!" Trunks said in a whisper. The princess ignored that and tugged him along with her.

"We'll get it later." She said in a soft voice. This door on the other end of her room led into another hallway. The two walked arm in arm down this new path, smiling to each other with relief that they escaped.

Or did they?

Justin looked around in the room and his eyes met Trunks' bandana! He picked it up and could smell the scent of the half saiyan, half human. His eyes squinted and he went out the same door the other two exited. Pan heard the door shut and saw Justin walking towards them. She picked up the pace, but so did Dias' body guard!

"Run!" Pan shouted, holding hands with her lover! -This reminds me of Titanic.. Wow, I just noticed this. o.o-

The two ran away from the predator, slipping into seperate rooms and hallways. But he was on their tail!

The old saiyan was actually pretty quick. For a man with gray hair, with a large bald spot on his scalp and for his age, he was catching on quite quickly!

Trunks and Pan couldn't help but laugh as they ran from Justin! They ran up a set of blood red stairs and to a certain door on the left side of the staircase. The door was small, but the two managed to get in just fine. Trunks locked the door and placed a steel pipe onto this door to by some time. The princess and her lovey saw yet another door and crept through that as well.

Their eyes met the vast kingdom as they stepped out onto a small porch. "Even I didn't know of this place.. But I think we lost him!" Pan exclaimed, out of breath.

"Who was that, anyway? That old man sure did wanna catch us." Trunks asked, looking down at his lover.

"I think that was Justin. Dias' body guard." She replied with a small giggle, as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"We may want to be on the lookout, then. There'll be a servere consequence if I'm caught!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah.. Don't worry. I know this place very well. Dias has only been living with us for a few months. It'll be hard for him to find us here." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"If you say so." Trunks said, looking into her eyes. He had never been so happy in his life! He wanted to hold onto Pan and never, ever let go! The young saiyan female looked at him with her dearing eyes which sparkled every now and then when the lightning would burst from the air. She kissed him, gluing her soft, tempting lips onto his..

-----

"Sir." Justin said, appearing back into the room, fixing his tie. "I found her. As well as an unexpecting guest."

"What? Who is it?" Dias asked, putting down a picture of him and his fiance at a festival, holding hands and kissing.

"Remember that rat you invited to dinner.." That was really all he needed to say. "Well, I found this." Holding out his left hand, Justin looked at Dias waiting for him to take it.

And he did. Dias looked at it with disgust as he saw the blood stains on the cloth. "The blood of Vegeta. Hmp. That dirt.. I warned him never to see my fiance again!" The prince roared. "Where did they run off to?" He ordered, growing even more furious with each word.

"They went up stairs to the top floor and into a door on the left or something. I'm not too sure where it leads though." The body guard added in.

"That's enough.. That filth will regret he set eyes on my fiance." Rage filled this man's green eyes. They danced in the light with anger as a low snarl escaped his threatening lips..

-----

As the few minutes passed, Trunks and Pan were sitting on the edge of the porch and talking about random things, and how happy they were to be together. But their moment was ruined when a certain someone came busting through the door..

"Pan! Get away from that filth!" Dias shouted, his face red from anger. Trunks and Pan looked at each other, then looked down at the ground which was over eighty feet down. However, Dias grabbed ahold of Trunks before any move was made by the two..

-----

A/n: Oh man! What's gonna happen? I know, I know! Haha. See ya next chapter!


	11. Surprise!

Chapter Eleven: Surprise!

A/n: Uh.. Yeah. Lol, sorry I haven't updated in about a week. (Family Problems) But anyways, I'll update for you guys! Enjoy!

-------------------

"Let go of him, Dias!" Pan snarled. Dias had the man by the collar. But Trunks didn't find himself in any danger. Instead, Vegeta's son lifted his left arm, clenched his fairly large fist and drived it backwards to collide with the face of this horrible fiance. Immediately, Dias let go of Trunks and held onto his nose for a moment.

"You idiot.." The fiance mumbled. Trunks stood up, with a stern expression, and his muscles tensed, waiting for the next move to be made. He was very well prepared for what was going to happen next. The princess stuck her tongue out at Dias and frowned. "Pan, why would you rather to be with this rat than me! I don't get it!"

"Maybe it's because I'm more sympathetic and I actually care for her, unlike you." The half saiyan cut in.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion. Now shut it before I pulverise you.. Justin, grab Pan and take her inside. I'll be in after I beat the living shit out of this fool." The 'king for three days' said.

"I'm the fool? You've yet to realize my true power." Trunks stated, with his pride gaining and his father's smirk running across his lips.

"Pfft, you're half saiyan, half human! Humans are weak, therefore you're 50 percent weaker than us full blooded saiyans." The prince argued.

"Oh? Well, allow us to test it out."

The two saiyans stood there. Both ki levels were rising with each passing second, as they were prepared for the small battle. Dias came forth, and launched his right arm towards the half saiyans face, Trunks blocked that, of course. But he wasn't aware that Dias was soon to throw his leg in too, which tripped the handsome saiyan onto the ground. Placing his left leg onto the chest of Trunks, he began to apply pressure which was bringing a bit of shock to Vegeta's son.

Pan didn't want to see this, so, being the sneaky saiyan female she is, she leapt onto Dias' back and drove her sharp teeth into the saiyans neck, feeling the flesh rip under the pressure of her jaw clenching to his skin. Stepping off of Trunks, Dias let out a yelp and threw the princess backwards, having her collide with the wall behind her. She stood, perfectly okay. As well as Trunks. Bulma's son's eyes were flashing with furry as the color turned to a deep silver.

"Pan, come with me." Justin said, glaring at her. Like a puppy with its tail between its legs, Pan walked to Trunks, refusing to go and hid behind her lover.

"Trunks.. Not now. Can we go..?" The princess whispered.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dias shouted. "You will marry me on Monday night! Don't think you're disappearing before then, you spoiled brat!" This remark angered both Pan and Trunks himself. The half saiyan was tempted to step up and defeat this goon, but Pan took this up to herself.

"Excuse me? Spoiled brat? Are you kidding me? I, unlike you, don't put down the saiyans who aren't 'first class' as you put it. I, unlike you, treat everyone with respect! I, unlike you don't complain when I don't get what I want!" Gohan's brave daughter protested, pointing her index finger at the man she was to marry. Trunks looked at her, both surprised, but proud at the same time.

"When was the last time I complained when I didn't get what I wanted?" He said, making her prove a point.

"Just what was it.. Last night? Two nights ago? You were _begging_ me to have sex with you when I refused! You compalined like a child who doesn't get his or her candy! Quite pathetic. And I honestly thought you were to be a gentleman." Pan snorted.

Dias didn't answer, but Trunks was on the verge of laughing.

"Not bad, Pan." He whispered, still keeping his eyes onto Dias and Justin.

Trunks finally decided to leave. It was of no use to be here anymore anyways, so he looked down at the ground below, looked at his spouse, grabbed her hand and both of them hopped off this small balcony. The two saiyans took flight into the cloudy sky, and Dias growled, looking at them.

"We're going after them.." He said, looking to Justin. After about a minute or so, the two 'royals' took to flight after the love birds.

"Come on, Pan." Trunks urged as he was worried they may catch her.

"I'm not as fast as you. So chill." The princess cracked, speeding up beside Trunks. The half saiyan looked over his shoulder and snorted as he spotted them gaining on their tail.

"Time to speed up!" He said to her. Pan nodded and they proceeded to do so.

"Damnit.. come on, you slow grandpa!" Dias shouted to Justin. The bodyguard was irritated at the prince always calling him grandpa. But he sped up. The evil prince had to look over his shoulder at his parnter, and wasn't aware of what was coming.

"Dias.." Justin said, slowing down a bit.

"What, you fool?" The temporary king said with aggrivation.

"I don't think I'm the fool.. You may want to slow down." Justin said, calmly. He actually wanted this to happen. Looking back ahead of him, Pan's fiance saw a large oak tree in front of him. He didn't have time to slow down, so the man collided with this giant plant. -Reminds me of George of the Jungle. Lol-

The saiyan slid down, and hit the ground, rather hard. "You idiot! after them!" Dias ordered, his face still glued to the trunk of this tree.

Justin did as told and took flight once more. However, this time he was relying on the ki energy instead of sight.

The sun was now setting, once more. Although it was pretty hard to see with the thunder clouds still staining the sky with its threat of rain. So actually, it looked darker than what it should be. Pan and Trunks were still side by side, and were flying in silence. That is, until Pan broke it.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking to her left to him.

"Not sure. All I know is that it's far away from that psycho." Trunks shrugged.

"I'm sorry about that.. That was a horrible thing of him to do." The princess appologized, with her head down, staring at the ground below her which was nothing but a blurr.

"Hey, now worries. It's obvious that he's jealous. Well, and he's stupid." Trunks said, with a small smile. Pan returned this smile and nodded. Only five minutes passed, and it was now pitch black. The sun was set, and the clouds slowly moved east ready to head to their new destination. The two came upon a mountain. Just a single one, and decided to land there for a while.

The land was astonishing. The grass was pure forest green, with that rich, luscious color, while one single oak tree was planted in front of a boulder. A forest was barely seen about three-hundred yards away. But you could hear them whisper in the pure air as the breeze slowly passed over their sails on those odd branches.

Pan looked around, and felt safe here. It was so calm.. The air was so pure and clean. It was actually pretty cold because most of the pollution wasn't there to dirty the air. Trunks smiled small and walked up behind her, coiling his arms around her waist and resting his chin upon her small shoulder. "I love you." He said, softly into her ear. The princess lifted her right arm and gently caressed his cheek and chin as her smile widened.

"And I love you too. You know this." She replied softly. Even though they've said it before, the words 'I love you' coming from one another to each other made their stomachs flip. Trunks held onto his lover a bit tighter as he bent backwards, allowing his rear to collide with the ground below. He allowed his back to rest against the tree as Pan came into his lap and relaxed there as she stared at the distance.

Kissing her neck, Trunks hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. He had the look of lust in his eyes, which glittered in the moonlight, which was only really half a moon since the clouds have yet to disappear. Pan snuggled to his back, as she could sense the lust in him, and she too had the same feeling. The half saiyan nipped at her ear teasingly, as he tried to signal her that he was ready.

Pan turned around, now the front of her body facing him. She looked at him with the same look he sent to her. The wind whisped around them, carrying Pan's hair into the direction of which it was headed. Trunks looked at her and made her draw closer to him. Videl's daughter allowed her face to draw closer to his, and their lips once again locked tight. Vegeta's son's strong arms held her from around the waist. Pan allowed her abdomen grind softly against his, just for a slight tease.

The instincts of Trunks told him to proceed with the action, but his heart told him not to rush things. God, as he looked in her eyes, he was hypnotized. She was everything to him. Trunks never wants to lose her. His world would crash if she left him. Pan smirked and placed her left cheek against Trunks left and whispered gently, "I loooovvvveeeee youuuuu."

He knew what she was appointing to. So, he stood up, and helped her up as well. The two once more, took in a deep look into each others eyes. They both knew they were happy with each other, and never wanted to part. Trunks held her once more from around the waist with his left arm and both hovered slowly in the air. There was no ki energy of Justin, so the two didn't worry. They thought that the two gave up on looking for them and went back home.

So, the two love birds set off to Trunks house! The feeling of love stained their hearts and minds. It was perfect. They both had everything they ever wanted.

Each other.

Once arrived, Trunks had a feeling his roomates were out elsewhere, most likely partying. Walking throught he front door, Trunks held onto Pan's hand and guided her to his room. Closing that door, Trunks turned back around to his lover. His goddess, his little princess! She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his waist and quickly lifted her head so that her lips would touch his.

Vegeta's son gently set her down on the bed behind her, and his thoughts roamed on how perfected his life was now. Pan, who was eager to get on with this, took her arms from his waist and coiled them around his neck, forcing his body down onto her small frame with surprising force. Trunks was actually pretty shocked by her move, he didn't think that she was this much in the mood. But his smirk came once more, and his strong crafted hands were free to explore her body.

The certain areas he touched, made Pan let out a soft noise from her lips, which made Trunks want to speed things up. But he didn't. There was no way he was ruining the moment. His hands came to her jeans, and he easily unbuttoned those, and slowly slid them off her precious hips and thighs. He stared into her ebony, glittering eyes and kissed her lips once more.

Then soon after, he discarded her shirt with somewhat ease. All that was on his lover now was pink laced panties with a bra to match! He engulfed this image and he grew excited. However, Pan looked at him with a brow arched and flipped him over, pinning him onto the bed. She leaned forward and whispered, "You're too slow.." Trunks was barely able to control himself. He actually pouted at her, and she just giggled in that laugh he loved.

She forecfully discarded his shirt, and ran her small soft palms over his chest and stomach, also getting excited! His black jeans which were loose as it was, was actually pretty easy to get off. She guided her fingers gently across the boxer line on his pelvis and bit her lower lip at the same time.

I would go into detail here.. But I'll save that for later. -Wink, wink- They proceeded with this mission and accomplished it, with moans and pressure to go faster which filled the room. To be honest, the next day wasn't all too exciting. Nothing really happened. The two love birds stayed in the house all day, with their googly eyes staring at each other.

However, the next morning came with thanks to that marvelous sun! But, Pan awoke to a rude awakening. Her stomach wasn't exactly all feeling too well.. Opening her eyes, Gohan's daughter hopped out of bed in her small boxers and white tank top and raced for the bathroom. The sudden movement by her made Trunks wake up as well. "Pan?" He asked, still delerious.

The sound of throwing up emitted from the bathroom. Trunks got up, knowing something wasn't right and walked to the restroom where she was. "You okay?" He asked, once more.

She looked up from the toilet and flushed it, as her eyes met his, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit confused." She replied. Pan wasn't sick the night before.. Not that she recalled, anyway. What could cause this flu? She thought of what she ate the previous day, then thought of the day before that. Sunday was the day it was, and tomorrow Pan and Dias were to marry. Tomorrow night, that is. Then something occurred to her. Pan shot up, dived for her purse and went right back to the restroom.

Trunks stood in the same spot, rubbing his eyes. Goosebumps came over his chest and arms as it was pretty chilly in the room. Pan was in the restroom and thinking to herself. "Are you sure you're okay?" Trunks knocked on the door saying.

The princess came out and looked at him. "Trunks.. I have something to tell you.." The half saiyan looked to her and blinked.

"Yes?" He said, waiting for the answer.

"Trunks.." She began. "I'm pregnant.."

---------------

A/n: Oh man! Well, what do ya know! Pan's going to be a mommy! This thing will get pretty twisted in the next chapter, so be sure to stick with the story! Thanks!


	12. The baby's mine! No, his! Wait, or mine?

Chapter Twelve:The baby's mine! No.. his! Wait, or mine!?

A/n: Omg. I haven't updated in so long. Lol, I'm so sorry! So many family problems. Me and mom absolutely hate each other at the moment. P Anyways, I think writing the next chapter will ease my tension for a while. Thank you for reading so far. Again, I'm terribly sorry for not updating for well over a month. But I'm back, and I'll make it worth your while for reading! Thank you!

--------------------------

"You're.. What?" Trunks questioned, just staring at his little princess with a surprised expression. Pan nodded, she looked down. What Pan had thought was, if she's pregnant, what will Trunks think? Will he want to stay? Or will he leave? Is he ready for a family?

"Yeah.. Look Trunks, are you alright with it? You don't want to run away, do you? Are you not ready for a family?" The worried saiyan female question. Trunks' kind, loving, blue eyes just pierced into Pans. A small smile crept upon his face as his expression got much happier.

"Are you kidding me? I would never leave you. God, I love you so much! As well as the little saiyan inside of you. Lord, I'm ready for anything." Hearing Trunks say this, Gohan's daughter smiled brightly with tears filling her beautiful ebony orbs.

"Oh Trunks.." The princess whispered as she threw her arms around the neck of her lover. Trunk embraced her delicate frame to his strong, muscular, but caring body. His lips pressed against the top of her head and his eyes closed, savoring this moment. All the thoughts that were roaming through his head, were for the first time, all happy thoughts.

Me, a father! Trunks thought, as he held his spouse. Vegeta's son just smiled as he inhaled deeply, capturing the scent of Pan's hair. Mom would be proud. And I'm sure dad would be proud too. Bulma's brave son opened his eyes and blinked as he pulled back. Something clicked in his mind.

"Hey. Where's my bandana?" He questioned, digging his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not sure. I thought you had it." Pan replied, looking up at him.

"Wait..." Trunks paused as his eyes were suddenly glued to the floor. He studied hard, the creases in his brows were growing stronger as his concentration rose. "Damnit. I left it on your bed a few days ago when that jerk came in and was searching for us. Fuck."

"Oh no.. Well.. Let's go back. I mean, I have to go home sometime soon. Remember, my father and mother will be coming back too. Also, I have my favorite doctor there to check me out. So come on. We'll dodge through Dias." Pan suggested.

"You sure? I don't want you to get hurt." He replied, in a soft manner.

Pan giggled, "Of course I am! It's not a dangerous thing to do. After all, I am princess of this planet! If Dias wants to try anything, I have the whole planet as my defense."

"I guess you're right. Okay, let's get a move on, then. We don't have much time to waste. As you're in the doctors office, I'll be in your room, looking for the bandana." Trunks said to Pan.

"Okay, that works. Let's go!"

The two exited the home. The day was nice, the rays from the sun poured into the planet, causing a bright and envious glow across the land. Birds sang their love songs, flowers bloomed greatly as the world welcomed them. Bee's and other insects stalked these pollinated plants in search for their own food.

The breeze was decent. Not too hard, just a nice summer-like breeze. The temperature was warmer than usual, but that breeze made it much better to withstand. Trunks and Pan flew side by side as they headed for the palace. "You know what gets me?"

"What?" Trunks replied, looking at his lover as he turned onto his back with his strong arms behind his head.

"Well.. I would think that Dias and his bodygaurd would be searching the entire planet for me. But they obviously didn't." Pan said, with some thought.

"You know, you're right about that. But in a way, that's a good thing! What is it, Sunday? Don't your parents return tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a good thing we're going back to the palace then. If your parents saw you missing, they'd flip, wouldn't they?" The saiyan male stuck his tongue out at Pan, who trapped his tongue between her middle and index finger.

"That's true. Well, we're almost there. I see that palace already."

Tilting his head back, Trunks' brows rose as he saw the palace coming at him upside down. The man rolled over, so he could see everything right and his expression turned to an uneasy one. "Man, this palace.. No offense, it's a great building and everything, but so many things have gone wrong here. Kind of gives me the creeps."

"Haha, no offense taken, Trunks. And I know what you mean. Okay, you go into the palace grounds through my little secret spot. You remember where it is? In the fence behind the building where my room is."

"I remember it, dear. You go in through the front. Get checked out by the doctor. Let's hope that Dias won't see either of us." The handsome saiyan said with a small smirk that resembled his fathers' quite a bit.

"I'm more worried about him finding you. If he finds you, Trunks, he'll do everything in his power to destroy you." Pan replied cautiously, as she looked ahead of her.

"Yeah.. I know. That wouldn't be a pretty battle at all." The saiyan replied.

"Alright, there's the spot. Go." Pan nodded over to him. Trunks stopped, as well as his princess. They looked at each other for a moment, and Trunks hugged her tightly.

"Be careful, alright?" Trunks said looking into her bright eyes that always made his heart melt.

"I will. You do the same. I love you." With a peck on the lips, the two saiyans seperated in different directions.

Pan landed softly, and her eyes came upon the giant home. Her heart sank, and chills ran all across her body as the memories renetered her mind. "Here goes nothing.." She whispered to herself.

Her white tank-top was a bit dirty, but nothing too serious. Her black jeans were all good! Except for the small tear in the right upper thigh. She shook her head, to try and make this uneasy feeling leave. But it wasn't possible. Videl's daughter began to walk into the palace, looking around her. The rose bush that she was growing was gone, which made her pissed.

If this small thing was missing, she couldn't even imagine what would go wrong inside! Once inside, the place was pretty empty. Or at least it sounded so. She looked around and saw a few servants walking to their stations. Pan stopped one of them she knew pretty well.

"Rage, where's Dias?" The princess asked, looking aorund once more.

"Princess Pan! There you are!" Rage was pretty loud at first, but he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Where've you been? Dias has been upset for days. Anger has stuck around with him for the longest time, too. He's just been sitting in his room since you left."

"Oh man.." Pan knew this wasn't good. She swallowed hard as she knew what was going to come of this. "Alright. Look, don't let him know I'm here. I'm going to see the doctor but please don't let him know I'm here."

"You know he's going to sense your powerlevel, right?" Rage whispered to Pan. His dark brown hair over lapped his bright green eyes.

".. Shit. Try to delay him if he finds out. Please." Pan begged.

"I will. Now hurry up, dear."

"Thank you." The princess jogged down the hallway, passing the kitchen, dining room, the master room, and even Dias' room. She tried to keep fear out of her system though. If she reveals that she's scared, any saiyan could pick that up easily.

Trunks on the other hand, was very cautious on his surroundings. He looked in every direction to make sure that he's safe. The saiyan looked around the corner of the building and saw at least seven guards standing there, guarding every window, every door, every way of enterance.

"God damnit. Why does everything have to be so difficult!" Growled the irritated man. One of the palace's gaurds heard this and walked towards Trunks.

Vegeta's son's eyes widened, but a quick idea entered his mind. A dark smirk soon over lapped his lips, resembling, yet again, to his father. Too much this time, though. As the guard in plate armor made it around the corner, Trunks balled up his fists, launched his right arm into the gut of this man, making him somewhat speechless.

"I don't mean to hurt you," Bulma's son whispered, "But it's an emergancy." Launching his opposite arm into the neck of this saiyan, Trunks' plan seemed to go as planned. The soldier fell over knocked out. Quickly, the saiyan discarded the armor from the soldier, then placed it over his own frame.

With seconds to spare, another guard came around the corner. "Is everything okay, Deven?"

Trunks, a bit surprised, paused and stood right in front of the body, making it seem invisible. "Uh, yeah. E-everything's fine."

"Okay, then please come back over here."

"Uh.. In a minute." Trunks replied.

"What's wrong with you? I can sense that you're nervous. Now come back over here." Demanded the other soldier.

"No."

"Stop playing games. We can't lack a soldier. Now come on."

"No.." Trunks looked around.

"NOW."

"No, I can't!"

"Don't make me pull you back over here!" Snarled the man. He started for Trunks, but Trunks stuttered.

"D-don't come near me! I'll be over there in a minute!"

"No, you'll come now!"

"But i can't!" Trunks protested.

"Why not?"

Something quick. Trunks had to think of something very quickly.

"Because.." He stopped, still thinking. The other guard stood there, waiting for a reply. A light bulb clicked on inside the mind of this brave saiyan. It wouldn't be a nice remark.. but it'll have to do! "Because I have to fart. And it'll be a deadly one!" Pan's spouse tried his best not to crack up.

".. Oh.. Why didn't you say so? Yeah, you stay here and do it. Come back when you don't smell anymore.." The saiyan turned and left.

A sigh of relief escaped Trunks as he snickered at his reply to the other man. "Nice job, Trunks.. nice job." He said to himself. Looking down at the body, he kicked it then walked away from everyone else in search of an enterance to Pans room.

On the other side, Pan made it into the doctors office safe. She looked around the room and sighed as she knew she was safe. The princess walked over to the desk where the doctor sat, doing some research on his papers.

"Um.. Excuse me, Dr. Smith?" Her voice startled the doctor from his work.

"Oh! Miss Pan! Where have you been!" The man stood up rather quickly and walked around to look at the princess.

"Shh, not so loud, Smith. Look, I'll explain everything later. But I need you to do a check up on me. You see I'm pregnant and I-"

"Ahh! Good news! Dias must be proud." Smith replied, with a joyous smile across his face.

Pan did a nervous chuckle as she looked at him shaking her head slowly.

"Oh.. So it's not Dias'? Well.. Okay.. Yeah, fill me in later. In the meantime, discard your clothing and put this on. After, please lay down on the table. I'll go get the tools." The doctor left and Pan did as he said. She was kind of nervous, but excited too.

"Finally. God damn!" Trunks said to himself, as he walked through a side door which led to the kitchen. The chefs turned to look at him and all arched a brow.

"Why're you coming in through the kitchen way?" One man said.

"Uh.. It was quicker to come inside from there. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." This 'guard' exited the kitchen and made his way to the staircase.

Of course, as Trunks turned the corner to go upstairs, someone stopped him. "Deven!" A familiar voice called. "Why are you going upstairs?"

Pan's lover turned, and he was face to face with his enemy. Dias. The saiyan looked a wreck. Large black bags hovered under his pale green eyes. His hair was quite frizzy, he just didn't look too well. "Uh.. I.."

"Is something up there?"

"I was told by-"

"Okay then go up there."

Trunks' expression under his helmet was a bit odd. He didn't know what to think of Dias at this point. Trunks believes that he had lost his mind. So, with permission from Dias, Bulma's son went upstairs to fetch his blue bandana.

Once up there, the saiyan took off his helmet, seeing no one was in sight, and looked around in search for Pan's bedroom door. When he found it, the handsome saiyan placed his palm on the golden doorknob and slowly twisted it, pushing at the same time. The sweet scent of flowers entered his nostrils immediately, a smile of course came to Trunks as he thought of Pan.

When he stepped inside, Trunks examined the room, looking at portraits and other decorative things. Looking at the bed, he expected to see the bandana laying there, but it wasn't! He looked under the bed, on the opposite side of the bed, then stood up, scratching his head as he blinked, looking at the spot where he last saw it. "Damnit, where could it be!"

The lavendar hair of his fell into his eyes as he leaned to the left, rechecking the side of the bed. But no sign of it. Then, suddenly, the door closed. Standing up straight, Trunks turned around and his expression changed to a glare. "You.." He snarled.

"Looking for this?" It was none other than Justin, Dias' bodygaurd! "Get him, gentlemen." Out of nowhere, it seems, five saiyans tackled Trunks down to the ground. "So, Mr. Briefs, where's Pan."

"You honestly think I'll tell you that! You must be insane." Growled the saiyan from the floor. Vegeta's son's eyes quickly perched to silver as the hatred beamed from him to Justin. The men ontop of Trunks were driving their fists into the side of the saiyan, along with the back and the arms.

"Well. No matter. We'll find her. But you'll be with me the entire time. We'll go and see your best friend, Dias! Come on, men." Justin motioned for them to follow him. Trunks thrusted his body, trying to break free, but with every attempt of him trying to escape, there would be a painful regret for it. A punch in the face, neck, arms, back, stomach. Finally, he knew he wasn't going to be set free, so Trunks decided to move along with them.

When downstairs, Justin looked around. "Prince Dias! I ahve a surprise for you!" Pan's lover rolled his eyes as he spit at the ground, to rid his mouth of the blood. His muscles tensed greatly, wanting to kill these monsters. Or at least that's what his instincts told him. But he knew that wouldn't be smart.

"What is it Justi-" The prince walked around the corner and paused. He looked at this familiar face and grumbled under his breath, determined to maintain his composure. "Well, hello there 'friend'." Dias said, with a smirk running across his lips. Walking up to Trunks, he smiled pulling his arm back and launching it into the gut of this pure saiyan.

Trunks head went forward, his hair covering his face as he winced at the pain. His eyes closed tightly, as his teeth were grinding together to prevent himself form making any other sound than a grunt. "Oohh, you're so dead. Not yet, though. I will enjoy tormenting you. Say, where's my dearest Pan? Knowing her, she'd be here if you were."

"I wouldn't tell you. You should know that. She's not your dear, by the way. Her and I love each other much more than you think. She would trade you over for me any day." The head of this saiyan lifted up, and there was that smirk again! Trunks apparently enjoyed seeing Dias mad.

As expected, Dias' temper was raising. "No matter.. Let's go find her." The five saiyan men holding onto Trunks, Dias, Justin and Trunks himself went in search for the princess. Rage, the servant from earlier, noticed that Dias had found out and walked up to him.

"Sir, how would you like your dinner?" He asked. The prince stopped.

"On the table tonight."

"Okay."

They all started to walk again, that is until Rage stopped them once more.

"Uh, sir, what would you like for dinner?"

"The usual." Was a short reply from the mad prince.

"But we're cooking up something brand new and want your opinion on it, sir. I think you'll lik-"

"Enough. I don't care. Now get out of my way, you pest or it'll be your head I'll be having for dinner!" Pushing the man aside, Dias barged through.

The princes' senses were high as he looked around the hallway. They led him to the doctors office sure enough! Everyone walked in, and Pan was on the table while the doctor was examining her personal area for any problems.

"Pan!" Dias called. He looked at her and actually smiled. She looked up with a worried expression. "Oh my little pumpkin!"

"Don't touch me, Dias!" The princess growled. She looked at Trunks and showed an expression of concern. Gohan's daughter saw the blood on his face, but he smiled to her showing he was okay.

".. What are you doing here?"

Doctor Smith looked at Dias and decided to just tell him. Not every detail of course, but this couldn't be hidden any longer. "Princess Pan is pregnant."

"... Really!" The immidiate thought that entered the Prince's mind was that the kid was his. But then he thought about it and he knew that Pan and Trunks spent a lot of time together and his expression grew of anger once more. The doctor saw his expression and grew nervous. "If this kid isn't mine and turns out to be that rats kid, I'll kill that filth along with that child." He threatened.

The room grew quite, and Trunks shook loose the saiyan men. They didn't bother holding onto him anymore. "I'll be back with the results." The doctor said, standing up and leaving for the lab.

Vegeta's son walked to Pan and smiled kindly as he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. The princess sat up and smiled back to him.

"Keep your lips off of my pumpkin. She'll catch your disease." Dias said, yanking Trunks back by the collar. It was a good ten minutes before the doctor came back. The whole time the room was quiet, and Trunks had removed 'his' armor.

"Well. Let's see. Dias.." There was a pause, and everyone was curious to see the results. (Lol, this reminds me of Maury. xD) "You are the father of princess Pan's baby." Everyone besides the doctor, Pan and Trunks cheered. The daughter of King Gohan stood up and ran out of the room with tears filling her eyes.

The place where she would go; her room. Trunks chased after her, Dias was too hapy to care about the two being alone together. The Prince did a 'I told you so' dance.

Pan got up the stairs and to her bedroom door, but didn't go in. She leaned against the frame and burried her face into the wood as the tears poured from her once joyous eyes. She sank down slowly to her knees and placed her soft palms onto her face, covering her eyes as they flooded with the water from her orbs.

Trunks climbed the staircase after his lover and looked around the corner and saw her sobing on the ground. Bulma's son even got a bit teary eyed as he slowly walked over to his spouse. His eyes were a mixture of blue and silver. Looking more of a gray. His expression was sad, of course, but he still wanted to comfort his lover. To tell her everything would be okay even if it wouldn't.

The steps he took were heavy. He came closer to Pan and inhaled deeply. Once by her side, he knelt down and held her into his arms, rocking her side to side slightly. "Oh Trunks.. I'm so sorry." The words were muffled by the princess as her face became glued to his chest. Trunks' fingers caressed Pan's long black hair as he comforted her the best he could.

"Don't be, honey. Don't be sorry." He whispered. They sat there for a few minutes, thinking over everything, wondering what to do next. Trunks sighed and leaned back, then placed his index finger under Pan's chin, lifting her face up to look at him. Her eyes were red from the continuation of the crying, and she looked at him with the saddest expression. One to beg for forgivness like as if she had done something terribly wrong. "Pan.. No matter what I still love you. Nothing has changed about that. Nothing at all. Please don't cry. I'm going to be by your side always and forever."

His words soothed her. Pan nodded and pouted a few times, as she looked up at him. His eyes were glossed with the water that wanted to come out, but he refused to allow that to happen. Bulma's son held her close to him. Standing, he helped her up to her feet and opened her door to have them both go inside to relax. The saiyan male's shirt was damp from his lover's tears. But he didn't care about that. He just wanted to focus on her. And her only.

The two sat down on the bed, making themselves comfortable. Pan sat across from Trunks and they both stared into each other's eyes for a good while. "I love you, Pan. Remember that." Trunks said, breaking the silence.

"I know.. And I love you too. God, so much." The tears were coming back to her.

"I know it's difficult, but let's try and look at the good things. Remember how we first met?" Trunks said with a smile, taking Pan's hand into his, holding it tightly.

She nodded. "Yeah." A small smile came across her once saddened lips. "You're making it seem as if it's been a long time ago. It's only been five days."

"Five days? That's it? Wow.. It seems so much longer."

"I know what you mean." She replied looking at him lovingly. "You just gave me a look," Pan began, looking down at her crossed legs with that smile planted on her face. "That look made me want to fall over dead. God, you're so gorgeous. For some reason, I knew that it would get better between you and I."

"Heh.." Trunks smiled and blushed a bit from her remark. "Love at first sight. I didn't think it would happen for me."

"Yeah.. And to think I was already in love. with that monster!" The thought of Dias brought silence to the room as they both remembered that Pan's still baring his child.

"Look, just because you're having his baby," Trunks hated saying that, but he continued. "That doesn't mean you have to live with him. You and I could still be together. I could raise the child a my own son."

"Oh Trunks.." Pan whispered, leaning forward kissing him on the lips. "You would make a much better father than Dias ever would. And I like that idea. God, you're perfect for me." She kissed him again.

"Same goes for you.." He whispered. Their feelings grew stronger for each other with each passing second. Vegeta's son pulled Pan into his frame as his strong arms slipped softly around her waist. Pan's arms lifted and rested onto his broad shoulders. A knock was made at the door, however. This made Pan and Trunks pull away from their loving moment, and both were hesitant.

".. Who is it." Pan called. In more of a demanding manner.

"It's doctor Smith." Replied the saiyan from the opposite side of the door.

"Oh, come in!" Pan replied, in a more nice tone.

The doctor did as told and he closed the door. Walking over to the two lovers he smiled. Trunks wasn't exactly sure why the doctor was smiling at a time like this. Neither did Pan for that matter.

"Look, the baby isn't really Dias'. It's yours, Trunks. I only said it was Dias' child so he wouldn't blow up there on the spot and go on a killing rampage." Said the doctor, excited to see their expressions.

Trunks and Pan looked at the doctor for a moment, with no smile, with no expression at all. Then they looked at each other, and smiled. The princess leapt into her lovers arms as she nuzzled her nose into his neck, laughing with joy.

"Smart move." Trunks said, with the biggest and brightest smile ever, as he held onto Pan, while looking at the doctor.

"Thank you. Now, you two have fun. I'll leave you guys alone." The doctor turned around, ready to leave. He opened the door to make his exit, but there stood Dias. His face was red, and his teeth were showing, not of happiness, but of anger.

"So this baby is that rat's child..!" He snarled, looking at the doctor. "You lied to me!" Grabbing Smith by the throat, he slammed him against the door frame, and tightened his grip while turning his wrist clockwise, breaking his neck. His eyes became bloodshot as he looked at Trunks. "You.. You're mine.. And as good as dead.."

-------

A/n: Oh no! What's Trunks going to do now? And Pan, will she be safe?! The next chapter will be an interesting chapter. I really hope you guys like it!


	13. The battle

Chapter Thriteen: The battle.

A/n: Here's my second to last chapter! This one will be pretty long. A lot of stuff is going to happen here between everyone. I really hope you all liked this story. Please comment when you're through! Well, here we go! Also, thank you Kayuka and supersaiyanx! I'm surprised I got two reviews in less than twelve hours. Lol. Enjoy.

------------

Trunks stood up immediately, putting Pan behind him knowing he had to protect her incase anything was to happen. The princess looked horrified. She saw her ex fiance kill her best doctor in front of her. The tears wanted to pour out like a river, but she couldn't get them to come out. The muscles in Trunks' body were tensing once more.

Dias looked at the two with his exasperation reaching its limit as he knew Pan loved Trunks and not him. The fact that the baby is Trunks' and not his, made him even more infuriated! His instincts told him to demolish this worthless being which crossed his territory and had mated with his spouse.

"You little.. Worthless dog.. Do you actually think I'll let you get away this time? Knowing that MY princess is baring YOUR child? You must be insane.." Growled the man. His green eyes leered at the pure saiyan who stood there, making sure nothing happens to his lover.

"I'm not the one that's insane, you monster. I at least have some dignity.." Trunks barked back, with his silver eyes too, leering at the enemy. His frown grew greater while he looked at this man. His teeth began grinding against each other as his body ached, ready to fight.

"You have some nerve.." Dias muffled, taking a step forward. The energy grew greater inside his body as he was determined to eliminate this thing. Snorting, Trunks stepped up as well, then glanced over his shoulder quickly.

"Pan, go. Run somewhere safe. I don't want you hurt." He demanded, turning his head back to the enemy with a sharp glare. Strands of his lavendar hair blocked his view, but this didn't matter much. He could sense this guy, you don't need eyes to fight. Vegeta's son watched Dias carefully, making sure he wouldn't dare make a move to Pan.

"No, Trunks. Come with me." The princess argued.

"I said go! You'll only get in my way here! After I'm done with this guy, I'll come find you." Shouted Trunks. The tone in his voice struck a bit of fear into Pan. But she nodded and realised how important it was for her to leave.

Thunder roared outside, and large drops of rain was heard on this building. Of course, night was already brewing. The day seemed like it went by fast, when they left Trunks' place it was only 1pm. Now it was stalking around 8pm.

After the growling of the clouds came, lightning would strike the night sky casting a quick flash of light, but then everything would go dark again. Now the rain was pouring. The two males stood there staring at each other, both awaiting for the other to make a move. The princess was just about to leave until Dias caught a glimpse of her walking away hastily. "Where do you think you're going.." He growled, shooting a sorce of ki over to the door in which she planned to escape.

Seeing that he was attempting to hurt the princess, Trunks leapt forward ready for attack. His muscles and body ached from the tension and ready to blow up on this other saiyan. His left foot rammed into the ribs of Dias, which made him fall back. But the prince stood back up and launched his fist right into the jaw of Bulma's son.

Trunks' head whipped to the right, from the impact of the punch. But he wasn't done there. Looking back at the man, a familiar smirk ran across his lips as he wipped his mouth clean from blood. "Not bad.." Trunks had to admit, this would be a little bit of fun. He had been looking for a good sparr for a while now, and to be fighting the man he hated most, made it even better.

Pan's spouse's intentions were to kill this guy. "Go now!" Trunks shouted back to Pan, who was staring at the two. Without a response, the princess ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"She won't be going anywhere.." Dias snorted, as he planned to chase after her.

Trunks quickly clung to the feet of this man, making him fall to the ground. The pure saiyan climbed ontop of Dias, sitting on his stomach with his feet placed on his arms and began shooting his fists into the face of the Prince. Blood spewed form the mouth of Dias, and his face was beginning to grow red.

The prince struggled to be let go, thrashing back and forth, side to side. Trunks had him locked there pretty well. Just as Pan's lover thought he had the upper hand, someone behind him launched their arm in a diagnol direction, allowing their palm to collide with his neck in a kife-like position. Trunks fell over, then it was Dias' turn..

Running as fast as she could, Pan was making sharp turns around corners and leaping over obstacles on the floor. She finally stopped around a certain corner, which held a corridor to at least seven different rooms. She began to breathe in and out rapidly, and she thought about Trunks. Was he okay? Is he winning? What if he's hurt? What if he needs my help? These thoughts wouldn't leave her. But the young princess knew that she had to leave the area. Trunks needed her to leave.

Dias stood up and looked at Justin with a smirk. "I can do this alone. Go after Pan. Bring her back to me. She'll need a great deal of punishment for disobeying me." He hissed. Justin, his bodygaurd, did as told and followed Pan's trail.

Trunks' face was burried into the carpet which was beginning to stain with his blood. A few grunts here made as he struggled to get onto his feet. His chest heaved up and down, in anger and in desperation of catching his breath. A glare was shot to the door in which Justin left, then he looked back to Dias. "I swear to God if you hurt her.." He began.

"Hmp. Don't worry, I will. After all, it's what she deserves. Trust me, she'll know never to do this again to me.. I plan to take the baby out of her personally." A sick grin slapped onto Dias' lips. Trunks' brows burrowed together, his heart rate increasing at the thought of his lover getting hurt.

A fist was thrown by Dias, which was aiming towards the nose of Trunks. But Bulma's son caught his wrist and bent his arm, with his body quickly moving behind the other saiyan making his arm glue to his back. With each second passing, he would apply pressure onto the limb, making Dias wince.

The evil saiyan fought once more to be let go, but it was useless. The two wrestled each other violently, and Dias managed to elbow Trunks in the stomach with his opposite arm. The impact of his elbow into his stomach made Trunks keel over onto the bed. He gripped his stomach as the pain increased, feeling as if a thousand knives were being pierced into his organs.

Dias ran off to follow Justin and Pan, Trunks stood up and stumbled a bit from the pain, but shook it off and chased after the prince and his bodygaurd, determined to have them married to their graves.

Pan stood in the same spot for a good while. Then something sparked her senses. Someone was coming. No. Two people. Three? Pan knew this couldn't be good. She adjusted her white tank top quickly and looked around the corner. There she saw, two men chasing after her. Dias and Justin. Pan whipped her head in the opposite direction and started down the corridor.

With her hair flapping wildly behind her, the princess didn't know where the best place would be to go. She saw a door at the end of the hallway and decided to go through there. Looking over her shoulder, her ebony eyes widened as she saw Dias and Justin coming after her, and gaining on her tail.

Busting through the door, Pan found herself outside, running across a bridge that connected two buildings togther. The rain pelted her skin painfully as she was traveling at immense speed. One leg after the other took turns going in front of her body. It was dark outside. Extrememly dark. The thunder growled low at first, then soon got louder. Gohan's daughter was almost to the other side until i blast was made once more, and destroyed the rest of the bridge.

"Here pumpkin..." Dias hissed, stepping forward. Pan backed up. Both Dias and Justin were almost there, so close to grabbing her, but two familiar men dropped in in front of them.

"Corey, Jacob!" Pan said astonished.

"Don't worry princess, we're here to keep you safe." Corey said, leering at the men.

"Oh please. Do you two honestly think your strength is enough to kill me? Or Justin for that matter? Your powerlevels are at least twenty times lower than ours." The prince said with a smirk.

"We don't care. We're going to do our best to save the princess." Jacob barked. Lightning was made, and it made everything visible for a split second. Long enough for everyone to see Dias' expression which was filled with anger, and insanity.

The two launched forward, Corey taking Dias, and Jacob taking on Justin. "Run princess, run!" Corey shouted, as he took a blow from Dias.

Pan did as told once more and leapt over the broken bridge and through the door into the next building.

Trunks was far behind everyone. But with the pain mostly gone, he ran downt he same corridor as Pan was in. He could smell the fear that lingered within her. The handsome saiyan could sense four energy powers outside the door at the end of the hallway. Four? But why four? None of them match Pan's either! Trunks was confused, but his questions were soon answered as he stepped through the door.

Within five seconds, the young saiyan was drenched in rain. He saw two figures standing. Only two. The broken bridge was a bit flooded, and as the lightning came forth, the color of the water was a light scarlet color.

Dias and Justin turned around, both bloodied, but with grins on their faces. "What a shame.." The prince said, turning his whole body around, showing the Corey was clearly dead and hanging from a dagger by the throat. The body twitched a few times, but not showing much sign of life. Blood was still running down the curves of muscle on his body and making its way to the river below him.

"Corey.." Trunks whispered, his snger growing more. "What did you do!"

"We warned them.." Justin began, with the same sick grin as his partner's. "But they just didn't listen." Under the old saiyans left foot lay Jacob. His face was completely bloodied, and his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, looking unreal. Two holes were in his body. One in his forehead, and one in his shoulder. Clearly bullet holes.

"You two.. Will not get away with this..!" Trunks grunted, stepping forward. His steps were very heavy. Much like when he was facing Charles just a few days ago. His eyes leered at them, brows concentrated together. His soft hair was now wet and sticking to his face and neck as the water dropped onto his head, then soon trickled down his scalp and onto his face.

Vegeta's son's fists clenched tightly together. He couldn't take it anymore. The young man was about to blow up right there. Just ready to scream for hours and hours and have all his anger released. Dias sensed this and looked to Justin.

"Take care of this fool, Justin. I'm going to make sure Pan gets what she deserves." The prince said as he peeled off Corey's body from the knife and allowed the body to collide with the ground, then made his was to the door from which Pan had entered.

"Yes sir." Justin replied. Lifting his foot off of the dead body under him, the older man got into his fighting stance, with a stupid smirk. He thought he was all tough and that he could handle Trunks. But Trunks was going to prove him wrong.

The bodyguard stepped forward, shooting his arm towards the son of Bulma. Trunks didn't move. He allowed the fist to collide with his cheek. His head didn't bulge. Justin's fist stayed there for a moment, and his expression changed to a bit of fear as the young man didn't move. Trunks stood there, still a fist implanted into the right side of his face. His eyes leered greatly and his frown grew worse.

Taking the mans arm into his right palm, Trunks took the opposite arm, clenched his fist and dropped it down onto the old man's limb heavily. The impact was so great that the arm from the shoulder down just corrupted and fell off of his body. Blood shot out of the old man's frame like a fountain. A lot of it got onto Trunks' shirt, but he didn't care.

Justin let out a scream in pain as he fell to his knees. Second by second, the man was dying of blood loss. Seeing the saiyan was on his knees while gripping his left shoulder, Trunks lifted his right leg, bent it back and drove his knee into the man's nose, causing a snap of the bone in his head. The bone had broken off and jabbed him straight in the brain, causing him to fall over. Completely dead.

Looking down at this man's dead body, Trunks growled and looked at the door ahead of him. On the otherside he knew that Pan was running from this monster. He looked back at this old hag's frame and reached into the jacket pocket of this man and took out his posession. The blue bandana his father gave him. Lightning flashed once more, making Corey and Jacobs body come into visualization. The saiyan had a great deal of sympathy for them, but he couldn't stick around.

Walking away from the three dead bodies, Trunks walked through the door. On the otherside of that door was a large room. Most would be familiar to the name of it as the ball room. A vast area of marble flooring was seen, with blue and white marbled columns to match. There was a staircase in front of Trunks that led down to this room, and Bulma's son walked down them. The saiyan looked around, not sure which way the two went, then soon closed his eyes in search for their energies.

Soon enough he found them. Within a split second, he dashed in the direction, almost tripping on the floor from his wet shoes meeting the waxed marbled ground. His senses led him to another set of stairs which went up two stories. He climbed part of the stairs, looked around the hallway, and knew that the next floor up is where they were.

So Trunks got to the end of the staircase and saw one single door. He barged through it and found himself in a room with one window. The room was empty, not furniture what so ever. Well it was empty besides the two people in there. Pan was backed against one of the walls to the right, and Dias was set on doing something horrible to her.

The tears which wouldn't escape Pan earlier, finally were emerging out and leaking down her face. "Now now, don't cry.. This will only hurt for a second or two.." Dias cooed evily.

"Don't touch her.." Heaved the spouse of Pan. The prince turned around with an irritated expression.

"It seems as though Justin failed to destroy you.. I underestimated you, young man. But fortunately, I'm much stronger than you and you will perish within my grasp. And Pan, there's no where you can escape from here, dear.. So watch as your lover dies.." The princess was breathing hastily, just looking at the two nervously.

"Oh God, Trunks." The princess said. She knew what she had to say, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She was saiyan, but she wouldn't make a difference in the battle, she's far weaker than Trunks and Dias. Her only choice was to stand there and watch. Even if she didn't want to, her eyes were glued on the both of them.

"Stay over there, Pan. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine.. Him on the other hand.." Trunks shifted his gaze from Pan to Dias, who was standing there, ready for the battle. The room was silent for a few minutes. Everyone was hesitant, not knowing what'll happen next.

But the prince apparently didn't want this to dag on any longer. With the room pitch black, Dias launched forward, kicking out his left leg. Trunks saw this and was prepared to block his kick, but Dias was smart and also threw his fist at him. The force was pretty great, great enough to have Trunks fall backwards on the ground.

Dias laughed insanely as he walked over to the fallen warrior. "So this is it? Your strength? One hit and you're done? Pathetic.."

Ttunks looked up, and the blood inside him was hot. Steaming hot, to the point of boiling. "No.." He murmured as both palms clamped onto Dias' ankles. Using his arm strength, Trunks pushed himself up, almost in a handstand position, and drove both knees into Pan's ex fiance's face. Both hitting the bullseye. Each knee knocked him in the eye sockets.

Flipping over the prince, Trunks watched the man limp over, holding his eyes. Pan's lover knew he got Dias really good. Pan watched them silently, and as Dias was in agony, Trunks walked over to her and hugged her tight. He had to be quick with his words so he spoke them without a second thought. "Look, no matter what happens, I love you. This guy's tough. I can't predict the outcome of the battle here. Pan, I love you. Please, if you see a chance to escape do it while you can." Pressing his lips onto the forehead of his spouse, he slipped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"You're not saying goodbye, are you?" Pan sobbed quietly as she wipped the blood free from his face. Trunks shook his head.

"No, no matter what. I'm always going to be with you." Standing, the young saiyan walked back over to the enemy who was now reaching his limit.

"That's it, you little pest.. You want a battle? I'll show you a fucking battle." Hissed the bad man.

"Right here, then.." Vegeta's pride was starting to kick into Trunks as the smirk came back onto his lips.

The princess was left sitting there, on the floor, watching the battle. Thunder roared again outside and the light came back for a few seconds. Pan saw where the lightning came from and knew that was her que to escape. but she'd have to be careful as to when she were to leave.

Dias came after Trunks, and slipped behind him ramming his arm into his back. Trunks leered over his shoulder and ducked down, while at the same time turning a one eighty and upper cutting Dias in the stomach. But a fist soon came out of no where, hitting the young saiyan in the jaw once more. A low grunting sound was made as Trunks' head went to the right.

Dias was proud of himself, but little did he know, that Trunks wasn't done yet. Trunks's left arm swung around and went straight into the ribcage of Dias. Hearing a few cracks, Trunks was a bit satisfied. He knew that he had to of really hurt the man. The pure saiyan shook his hair out of his face and watched as Dias gripped his side tightly.

This was it.

Pan ran over to the otherside of the room, behind Dias and smashed the window and climbed onto the roof of this tall, tall palace. However, there wasn't anywhere to go from there. But it was better than staying in there. She sat down, as the cold rain water hit her flesh. The princess pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs close as her face was firmly placed onto her thighs. Invisible tears ran down her face as she thought of everything that had happened.

She remember how Trunks and her first met. Their first words to each other. Their loving moment together. The fun they had escaping the gaurds. Pan's memories made her sobbing worse. She didn't know the outcome of this fight any more than Trunks. She would love to say that her spouse would win, but anything could happen. Trunks' lover knew that Dias himself was very strong too.

Pan could only hear the thunder rolling across the night sky, along with the collision of fists and kicks.

Dias managed to swipe Trunks across the face hard enough to send him flying into the wall. Bruises, cuts and blood covered Trunks. But also covered Dias as well.

The prince looked around and saw Pan wasn't there. "Oh Pan, where did you go sweetheart?" No answer, then he saw the window was busted. "Ahh.." Heading for the window to fetch his 'lover', he was suddenly knocked over by Trunks. Bulma's son had tackled him down to the ground again, and went on a beating rampage.

The fists were thrown directly into the jaw and nose of Dias, but the prince was able to squeeze a hand in, and threw it into the chest of Pan's spouse. Kicking him off himself, Dias stood up again and stubled over to the window. He saw Pan sitting there, but faintly. The roof was pretty long and the rain wasn't a help.

Dias managed to stand up on the roof, with a bit of trouble from the rain on the slanted rooftop. Trunks stood up again and noticed that Dias had climbed onto the roof.

A low growl escaped Trunks as he too went through the window. Seeing Dias in front of him, Trunks stepped to the side and kicked Dias in the neck, watching him stuble over, hoping that he'd fall down the hundred and fifty feet to the ground from where they were. But the insane saiyan balanced himself and glared to Trunks.

"Don't go near her.." Trunks warned with the look of hatred in his eyes. Pan looked up and saw them standing there on the roof. She looked around for a place to crawl too, but there wasn't anywhere else to go. She didn't dare to fly wither, if Dias saw her, he would shoot her down for sure. So the princess just remained where she was.

Pan looked at Trunks and thought of how brave he was. How loving and caring he was. He really loved her a lot. He was risking his life for her, after all! Dias ignored Trunks' comment and headed for the princess once more. Vegeta's son leapt over the prince and stood there in front of him.

"You're such a pest. I really don't want to waste any more of my energy on you."

"You're just going to have to. Because I'm not giving up." The pure saiyan snorted, blocking Dias' way to Pan.

Videl's daughter stood up, she was shivering both from the cold and from fear of what could happen to Trunks. They all stood there quietly.

Pan could tell that Dias really didn't want to fight anymore. She just didn't know what he would do.

After a few more moment, Dias' right hand reached into his pants pocket. The other two saiyans had no idea what he was going for. Trunks leered at him intently, watching his every move. Pan was behind Trunks, unable to see what Dias was doing.

The insane saiyan pulled out something black. He held it up, right at Trunks. It was nothing other than an old .44 caliber pistol. From this point on, it seemed to Trunks as it went on forever. Dias pulled the trigger twice, as he intended for the bullets to collide into Trunks' skull.

But Bulma's son's instincts told him to move, and he did. Trunks moved to the side, not remembering Pan was behind him. The gun shots were loud and deafning. Everything from there, was silent. The sound of thunder stopped, as well as the sound of the rain hitting the roof. The pure saiyan launched forward to Dias, but remembered Pan was behind him and he had moved!

Trunks stopped and dropped his arm, he heard a thud noise and looked ove rhis shoulder. The bullets had collided into the young princess. One in the chest and one in the arm. Her body had fallen over and was slowly sliding down the diagnol rooftop. Running over, Trunks grabbed Pan's left arm just before she fell.

He pulled her up and laid her carefully onto the roof. Dias stood there, he was shocked that the bullet had hit his once lover. He didn't intend for all of this to happen.

Trunks looked at her for a moment and took his right hand and placed it onto her cheek. "Pan, wake up. Come on honey you gotta wake up." The tears were filling his eyes once more. The sound of thunder and rain began to come back, as he looked down at her.

The princess' eyes looked up at Trunks with barely any sign of life. The same look Pan was starting to give him was the exact look Bulma gave to Trunks when he was a kid. It was as if Trunks was reliving this moment. Except he was older and it was his lover.

"Pan, come on. Wake up!" Vegeta's son shouted to her. He shook her a bit, but nothing came back. "Don't leave me.." Those were the exact words he had said to his mother as she passed away. The rain water covered Trunks' body, making him look smooth and shiny. The pure saiyan put his head down and he close dhis eyes.

The emotions were coming to him. The same emotions that stirred within him when he was angered with Charles. "Please come back.." He whispered. He frowned and his chest began heaving again. "Please.." He repeated. He lifted his head and looked at Dias. The son of Vegeta was infuriated beyond belief!

As the same emotions stirred and twirled around in his mind, his blood once again became boiling hot, his mouscles tensed as they begged and demanded more energy. The teeth in Trunks' mouth were pressing together tightly as his fists clenched and his eyes closed.

The memories whirrled in his mind. The memory of his mother, father, Corey, Jacob, and Pan. The intensity of all of this made him ache. His eyes lay upon Dias. The drenched hair on Trunks' head began to spike upward and his eyes turned form silver to a deathening green, while the color of his hair began to change to a golden color. An aura of yellow outlined his body with great detail.

Dias grew nervous as he sensed the power growing within Trunks. Soon enough, a blinding light was released from Trunks and it surprised the prince greatly. Dias took a step back, and Trunks took a step forward. Debris from the roof was flying in different directions.

"It can't be.. You? A super saiyan?" This astonished Dias, and also struck fear into his heart. The new Trunks growled and tightened his muscles as he demanded more power. As his leer to Dias continued a loud shouting noise came from Trunks as more power entered his body. The energy was being released from his body and was tearing apart the roof.

"This.. Is it! You've done enough! You killed my best friends.. And now my lover!!" Trunks didn't want to delay any longer. "Err... I will show you hell directed from me!" Teleporting behind Dias, the super saiyan bent his arm back and drove it into Dias' spinal cord. The prince was too shocked to realize that he was being attacked. His senses were low and he didn't expect this.

The bones in his back cracked and corrputed as the fist of Trunks dug deeper into the flesh of this man, tearing the skin. Blood flew out and leaked all over Trunks' arm and the floor, but the saiyan wasn't done there. He took his arm out of the body of this insane man, while grabbing ahold of his rib cage and ripping that out, then took his opposite hand and smacked Dias in the head.

Dropping the bloody parts of Dias' body, Trunks watched him fall to the ground. He wasn't dead yet. So picking Dias up by the neck, Trunks took both hands, placed one on the top row of teeth, and placed the other on the bottom row. Pulling his arms in different directions, he broke the jaw of this man, then push the lower jaw inward, making the bone puncture into the brain and throat.

Dias fell.

He was dead.

Trunks looked at Pan. The bullet wounds in her were invisible now due to the blood. He walked over to her, returning to normal and fell to his knees as he sobbed, holding her hand. "Pan, oh Pan, I'm so sorry." He kept repeating these words. Everyone he ever loved, died in some wrong way.

Trunks stayed there for a good while. Holding his lover and kissing her on the forehead. But finally he knew he had to leave. Trunks couldn't bare taking her dead body and burrying it, so he decided to get up, leave and get another person to do it for him.

So the super saiyan stood up, looked down one last time of his lover and clenched his fists. "I love you, Pan.." He then walked away.

But wait!

Pan's arm moved from the floor to her stomach. She was unable to speak, but she was alive! Her eyes tried to focus on Trunks, but it was a bit blurry. She opened her mouth, trying her best to say something. But Trunks kept walking away..

------

A/n: Pan isn't dead! Yippie! But celebrating too soon? Will Trunks realize that she's not really dead? Next chapter is my final one! Hope you all have enjoyed yourselves.


	14. UhOh

Chapter Fourteen: Uh-oh...

A/n: Alright! Here's my last chapter.. Or so I think. Meh, I can't decide yet. I have so many ideas, it's hard to sort them out at the moment. but I'll just type away and see where this leads! Also, there's lemon in this chapter. So if you're offended by it, I'd advise you to skip the part!

-------------

'Shit.. Agh..' Pan thought, as she felt pain all over her precious body. Her shot wounds were burning hot, as the blood sizzled down onto the roof top. Trunks' head was down, and his silver eyes inched out a few tears. He stopped at the window frame and placed his left arm onto the wall.

As he looked down, watching the water collide with the roof, he thought about everything. His first love, gone. Perished. His angelic carved face just stared blankly at the ground, not wanting to believe that this was true. But if it happened before, there's no doubt that it could happen again.

The boy couldn't even stand, he fell to his knees and pressed his forehead against the concerete wall, while closing his eyes and feeling the cool water drip onto his scalp, down his neck and onto the rest of his bloodied body. An agonizing pain shot through his rib cage and to his spinal cord."Why me.." The saiyan questioned to himself.

Pan, determined to get his attention, sat up. She immediately fell back, however. The pain was too immense for her to move an inch! She looked up at the sky, ignoring the rain entering her eyes. Her eye sight was beginning to fog. She had two voices shooting through her ears.

One voice told her to relax and close her eyes. To fall asleep and everything would be better. Oh how the picture of death looked so beautiful! However, the other voice was quite the opposite. Tellingh er to hold on, to make an effort in getting her lover's attention.

Opening her right eye, she looked at Trunks and heard the faint sound of him sobbing quietly. "... T.. Trunks!" Pan got out, with a regret of pain shooting through her arm and chest.

The beloved saiyan looked over his shoulder, his eyes filled with those saddened, invisible tears. "Pan?" Standing immediately, knowing there was still an inch of life left in her, she ran over to her and knelt down, holding her right hand into his strong, yet gentle palm. "Pan, hold on honey. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Just please, hold on." Trunks choked, desperate to keep her alive.

Scooping his princess into his arms, the loving saiyan stood up and ran to the window frame. His bloodied face shone in hope as he leapt through the broken window.

"I feel so tired, Trunks.." Pan gasped as she looked at him. Her eyesight was foggy, but she could see the determination in his handsome face.

"Don't leave me Pan. Not here. You're going to stay alive, honey. Hold on! I'm getting you help right now." Trunks replied. "Save your breath." His words cooed through the princess' ears, leaving a small smile over her lips. But even the movement of her lips caused pain.

She could feel the wind hitting her wet flesh, causing a chilly sensation over her frame. Gohan's daughter closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep.

Dashing around corners, leaping over stair cases, Trunks was determined to find another doctor. "Someone get some help! Pan's serverley hurt!" The young man called out.

A familiar face came around the corner.

"Pan? What's happene-" He stopped there. "Oh my God. Alright. Doctor Alia! Please be quick and come here!" This man was none other than the servant Rage.

A small woman came rushing around the corner in a white nurse-like dress. Her brunette hair was pinned back into a clip and her childish face was set with concern. "Oh my." She gasped, looking at both Trunks and Pan. "Please, quickly to the nurses office."

All three got there as quickly as possible. They made it. Trunks' body was aching as well. He kept gasping for breath, and sweat now glistened across his forehead.

"Please, set her down here. The other doctors and I will attend her immediately. Trunks, please wait here. We'll have someone come to check you out as well." Alia said, rushing back into the surgens office. Seeing Pan go, made Trunks feel good, yet upset.

"How could I have let this happen.." He said to himself, looking down at the tile floor.

"Don't beat yourself up over it.. One mistake was made, but it seems that you've saved her life in the end." Rage stated, resting his hand on the saiyan's shoulder.

"Thanks.." The son of Vegeta murmured. He couldn't help but mentally beat himself up over the fact he had Pan get hurt. Although, of course, it was not intentionally. But some of the words he had said to her was that he didn't want her hurt. To get to a safe place.

"Excuse me, sir?" A man dressed in white came out and looked at Trunks. Round glasses balanced on the long and narrow nose of his. "Are you the man I needed to treat?"

"Yeah.." Trunks sighed, standing up straight. He limped over to the doctor and followed him into the next room.

"Now, if you would just lay here for me, I'll have you x-rayed and we'll clean up the cuts on your skin." The man instructed.

Looking at the bed-like object, Trunks grew a bit queasy. Good Lord did his rib cage hurt! The piercing pain shot through his entire body, all starting at the boiling sensation located at the left rib cage. "Sir, I can't lay down." Trunks muffled.

"Why not? Something hurt?" The man asked, looking at him intently.

"Yeah. My left rib cage. It feels like it's broken." The loving son of Bulma exclaimed, looking down at himself.

"Take off your shirt. I'll have to analyze it."

Nodding, Trunks took of fhis wet white tank top that was stained in numerous parts with the dark, scarlet color. Trunks' multicolored eyes winced a bit as he removed the clothing. Sighing with relief as it was off, he threw the heavy shirt onto the floor.

"Oh my. Yes, I believe your ribs are broken, sir. The third one down is pratically sticking out of your skin, where as the fourth one is puncturing inward. I'm going to have to do some surgery on this." He stated wisely.

Oh great, now I'm going into surgrey too? Trunks thought, rolling his eyes. "Alright. Try not to delay, though." The handsome saiyan, although it hurt tremendously, laid down onto the bed and relaxed. Once his body was evened out, it didn't hurt as much. But God, it felt as if his lungs would burst from the impact of the bone crushing in.

"Just relax. I'm going to give you some morphine to ease the pain while I get everything together. Then I'll start the surgery." The doctor inserted a wire-like object into Trunks' arm with a tube attaching, commonly known as an IV.

To make a long story short, the surgery was a success! The doctor had hammered a small pipe to hold the rib cage together, as well as drilling in a few screws. A bloody job, but it was worth it.

Opening his eyes, Trunks could see a bright light above him. The ceiling light never seemed THIS bright before. Looking over to the left, he saw the doctor recording a few things onto his clipboard. Noticing the pain was gone, Vegeta's son shot up in the bed.

"Pan. Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"Calm down, she's fine. You may go see her if you wish."

All the blood was cleaned up, and the saiyan had a few stitches going across his forehead as well on his right arm. A large patch was placed onto his rib cage. He didn't have to keep it there, it was just to be safe and not rip the stitches. Walking into the next room, in nothing but his baby blue boxers, the saiyan looked at his lover. The air was cold, and the rooms were very plain. All white. The cool tile sent a chill down Trunks' spine as his bare feet met with the ground.

Slowly approaching Pan, his eyes began to tear up again. Guilt over powered his body again. But he just smiled and stroked his right palm gently across her cheek. "I love you Pan.. And I'm so sorry." His touch and words had Pan open her eyes, she looked to the left and saw him standing over her.

"Trunks.." A faint smile crossed her lips and she sat up slowly. "I was so afraid you were going to leave me up there.."

"I was so convinced that you were gone." The man said, looking down at the bed sheets.

"Hey, but look now? I'm not gone, I'm still here. Thank you." She cooed, lifting his chin with her index and middle fingers. The princess leaned in and had her lips glued to his.

Trunks kissed her back and he smiled at her loving orbs that glistened with her purity. "You're welcome." He said softly.

"So.. What has become of Dias?" The saiyan female questioned, looking at her spouse.

"Well, to be straight forward, he's dead. After I saw you get shot twice, my emotions went crazy, and memories of my mother, father and of Corey and Jacob whirrled in my head. And I guess that made me become a super saiyan." He smiled kindly towards her, with his now dry, soft hair swept across his left eye.

"Oh Trunks." She said with a smile, throwing her arms around the man.

"You two are all set to go, now." Doctor Alia said, coming into the room.

"Thank you, miss." Trunks said, helping Pan get out of the bed.

"No problem. It was our pleasure to help out."

The two had said their good-bye's and left the room. Trunks sort of forgot that he was walking around in his boxers only, but he didn't really care. Roaming around the hallway aimlessly, the two remained quiet for a good amount of time. "Hey." Trunks began.

"Hm?" The two stopped in the great room, with the throne straight ahead of them.

"Is.. The baby alright?" Trunks asked.

Pan's dearing eyes looked up at his questionable expression. "The baby's fine, dear." She kissed his cheek and his expression lit up. Slipping his right arm around her delicate waist, the two headed for the staircase. Videl's daughter rested her head onto Trunks' shoulder relieved that Dias was gone, and all her troubles had come to an end.

Once upstairs, the two headed for Pan's room to discuss the events. The time was taunting around 11pm. The rain had stopped and it was just very quiet in the palace. Everyone had gone to bed already, all but a few. When they entered the room, Pan collapsed onto the bed, feeling the cool sheets touch her gentle flesh.

"Pan." Trunks said, sitting down on the bed next to her. "What about your wounds?" The princess sat up with her legs crossed in Indian style.

"I'll show you. Just hold on." Standing, Pan walked to her closet and turned on the light. That was the only source of light in the room at the moment. A few minutes later, the princess came back out. Trunks couldn't exactly see her all to well, but waited as Pan made her way to the light switch.

Once the light was on, Trunks stood up and walked to her. A pink fuzzy robe was attached to her frame and he looked at her waiting to see the bullet wounds. "They're okay. I mean, the scar won't be that visible once it heals all the way." She said, opening her robe and throwing it on the back of a chair in front of her dresser.

All that was on her now was a deep red laced bra with her bikini cut panties to match. Pan didn't mind this around Trunks, but the saiyan man blinked and bit his lower lip, seeing her perfected form in the little bit of clothing she had on.

"Here." She pointed to her arm. There was a patch over it and she pulled it back. A few stitches held her skin together. The wound wasn't big at all. Then she pointed to her chest. Thank God it wasn't the side where her heart was! But another patch covered this wound as well. Pulling i t back, the same amount of stitches held the flesh together as well.

"..." Trunks was speechless. He didn't like seeing these scars on her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. And what happened to you in the surgery room? This big patch is covering your ribs. Are you okay?" Pan's palm gently rest upon the patch.

"I'm fine. They had to insert a few screws and a pipe into my body, but I'm feeling great." Hearing this, Pan looked at him with her eyes bulging wide.

"Holy shit.. But I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Same goes for you." Reaching his right hand over, he grabbed the cloth-like bandage and peeled it back. He looked down at it, and saw a couple of small marks where the needles drove into his skin. Yeah, this would scar for sure.

Pan looked at Trunks and hugged him tight. She didn't want to let go of him. Ever. Her head gently rested upon his chest and her chocolate colored eyes closed as she heard the soft beating of his heart. "I love you, Trunks." She said quietly.

The two stood there for a moment, and Trunks kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Pan. More than you think." Stepping back, the princess looked at her prince and smiled to herself.

I'm happy he's safe, she thought. God if he would've died.. I wouldn't be able to live with it. Looking at him now, he seems a lot better. He's so kind.. his heart has only good intentions.. And Lord does he have a body! Pan caught herself smiling a bit too much.

"What're you smiling about?" Vegeta's son questioned, drawing in closer to her.

"Oh.. Uh nothing." The princess shook her head.

"Yeah right. Come on, tell me!" Trunks said, smiling as well.

"I'm glad your safe." Pan started. "And I'm just smiling because you're the perfect guy for me." She paused and looked around. "And I'm also smiling at the fact you're standing in front of me with nothing but boxers on."

"Haha. You think I feel much different? You're standing here in a laced bra with panties." The saiyan said, tugging at the lining of her underwear.

"Well, it seems both of us have the same intention then?" She said softly, inching closer to him. He nodded and coiled his strong arms around her waist. Kissing her lips tenderly, he gently set her down on the king sized bed and had his large hands toy with her bra.

His large, muscular body pressed against Pans', but very gently. The creases in Trunks' muscle stood out amazingly as each movement was made. The princess laid there, with her arms stuck around his neck, kissing her lover passionately. As Trunks grew more aroused by Pan's presence his innocent kisses grew deeper with more lust.

Pan's legs were brought up, to where the smooth flesh gently swept across Trunks' thigh. Taking his right hand, he gently rubbed her left leg in an upward and downward motion. Each time, drawing closer and closer to her womanhood. As his hands drew closer to the destination, Pan found her breath beginning to increase in speed.

The other hand of Trunks managed to unhook her bra, though it was a bit difficult to do with one hand. Sweeping his hand quickly over Pan's womanhood, he brought it up to rest upon the fleshy mounds below Pan's collar bone. The sweet scent of roses stained Trunks' nostrils as he inhaled. The beautiful princess closed her eyes and allowed Trunks to do as he pleased.

The saiyan man slid his tongue out of Pan's mouth and down her neck, trailing hot saliva down her body. Carefully, Trunks removed his left hand from one of her breasts and replaced it with his mouth, sucking gently on her. The other hand remained where it was, but his index finger and thumb caught her nipple and he began to move his index finger back and forth, while his thumb was in place, giving her great pleasure.

He switched sides, leaving the left breast wet from his mouth. He repeated the same motion with with other breast. However, this time Vegeta's son's hand went down to her abdomen area, and he rest it softly onto her prize, not touching her skin yet, but resting just on the thin clothing.

He grew more aroused as he had his lover in his hands, and he could sense that Pan was feeling the same way. Hearing the soft moans and callings of his name, Trunks was beginning to get eager to hurry up. But he restrained himself. Trunks' hand slipped under Pan's panties and he gently moved his fingers back and forth along her flesh, causing undescribable pleasure.

Feeling the wetness of Pan, he stuck his index and middle fingers into her and began to slowly move in and out.

"Ohh Trunks.." She whispered. Hearing this ring through his ears, Bulma's son started feeling a bit of pain as his manhood craved her.

Trunks lifted his head from Pan's chest and took his fingers out of her then stood up, looking down at her. Both hand pulled off her panties slowly, with a smirk crossing over Trunks' lips. Her frame was exposed to him, and he wanted to do so much to her! Getting down onto his knees, Trunks placed his hand onto her posession once more and entered his fingers into her.

Seeing her expression, the saiyan was about as hard as he could get. Pulling out his fingers, Trunks leaned forward, allowing his lips to touch her sensative area, his tongue drove over her which made Pan moan greatly. The man could sense her breath increasing. He smiled and entered his hot tongue into her, moving the muscle around inside her.

But Pan stopped him and got off the bed. She looked down at him and smirked. "You honestly didn't think that you'd get all the fun, did you?" Whispered the princess. "Get onto the bed, dear." Trunks did as told, his erection was to the maximum and he lusted for her so badly.

Pan could sense this, but she smirked just as he did and she bent over onto him and kissed his lips once more. Her small, soft palms trailed down his chest and to his boxer lining. Four fingers slipped under the briefs and stroked back and forth, ever so softly.

Tugging teasinly at his boxers, Pan could sense Trunks' lust for her grow even more. She, as Trunks did, trailed her tongue down his rock hard body and to his abdomen. Her warm tongue gently slide side to side across the lining of the boxers tempted to carry on, but delayed a moment.

The princess giggled a bit as she placed her hand on his erection and saw his expression. Removing her palm, Pan tugged at the clothing and pulled it off, a bit more roughly than Trunks had done to her. Seeing his 'friend' that smirk came right back to her as her mouth engulfed him. Sucking gently, while twirling her tongue around at the same time, she could hear Trunks' breathing increase.

The saiyan man gently rested his hands atop her black hair and softly grabbed ahold of it, moving her head down and back up. The female was quite good at this, she would take him out of her mouth, lick him all over then put him back into her mouth. She would also run her tongue over the tip of him, while the sucking pressure increased, leaving Trunks feeling great.

The man couldn't take it anymore. Lifting her head, he got up, pushed her down onto the bed and placed his hardened member at her enterance. (For some reason, I forgot how to spell eneterance. I don't know if that's right. Forgive me. Lol.) Pan could feel his erection against her and she arched her back, begging him to go on. Kissing her lips, Trunks pushed himself into her.

Pan immediately let out a moan. The great feeling of him inside her, stretching her walls felt so damned good! The saiyan male thrust in and out, slowly at first, then soon picking up the pace. "Trunks.." Pan would call, which made the man go faster. The saiyan held onto her hips as he pushed in and out quicker and quicker.

After a few minutes, however, Pan pushed him off and stood up, grabbing the chair and pushing him down onto it. She didn't take a second thought and sat in his lap, having his member enter he once more. Gohan's daughter moved up and down on him slowly at first, just as he did. But the lust grew even great in Trunks and he gripped her hips, not too hard, and began moving her a bit faster.

On the verge of the climax. Oh Kami, could this get any better! Moans filled the air and Trunks begged her to move faster.

But...

The door opened. Without a knock, too. "Pan!" It was the princess' mother..

-------

A/n: Okay, so I decided to make the story a bit longer. Hehe. Hope you liked the lemon part. Did the best I could. anyways. Please review! I think there will be a few more chapters here. I got some new ideas. ;D


	15. Errands to Run!

Chapter Fifteen:

A/n: Well, that's disturbing. Having your mom walk in on you while you're having sex. D: Lol, let's see how these two make it all alright. Also, thank you Kayuka, supersaiyanx, and puertorrican-babe for reviewing on my story since I've last updated! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. And puertorrican-babe, I do have to agree with you on your review. Hehe, but being evil isn't all too bad!

--------

"M-mother!" Pan gasped, getting off of her lover and running to her closet. Videl looked at Trunks who was sitting in the chair completely nude. He looked at the queen, his face as red as a cherry. He too, shuffled over to the closet.

"What is the meaning of this! Where's Dias! Oh my Kami, why does this have to happen! GOHAN!!" The wife of King Vegeta called.

"Shit, I thought they weren't coming until tomorrow!" Trunks whispered, his voice cracking as he was very nervous.

"They were supposed ot come tomorrow! Fuck. I'm in trouble." Pan said, her heart beating in her throat as her tongue had a tingling sensation.

"Videl? What's wrong?" Called a males voice. The man came into the room and looked at his wife. King Gohan was dressed in a tropical shirt with white shorts clung to his waist. The gray hair was beginning to show through the roots of his scalp. But he still wasn't looking half bad. At least he wasn't bald!

"I caught Pan here having sex with the rat at dinner with us before we left!" The woman shrieked, completely horrified.

The king didn't answer. He paused for a moment and looked at his wife. "Hey, go on downstairs. I'll talk to Pan and this man here."

"Don't talk to him! Kill him! He's touching a princess!" Videl shivered in disgust. A small yellow dress covered her from the chest down to her thighs. Blue tropical flowers spotted her gown in random places, and her long black hair was neatly pinned in a bun ontop of her head.

"Calm down, dear. Please leave for now." His queen did as told and left the room. Gohan sighed heavily and sat down on the bed which belonged to Pan. "Pan. Trunks. When you two are done getting dressed, please come over here."

The king wasn't as upset as Videl. Gohan was a bit different. He, unlike her, wanted to hear the full story before judging. Pan loved that about her father. Trunks and Pan exited the walk-in closet and sat down on the bed next to King Gohan. "Dad, I-" But the king put up a hand.

"I'm not going to yell at you. I want to hear the full story. Trunks," The older saiyan looked at the pure hearted one. "I'm sorry for what my wife said. She's just hard headed at times."

"It's fine.." But really, it wasn't. When Videl had called him a 'rat', he immediately thought about Dias. This made him bite his tongue to force himself from saying anything back.

"Dad. Look. Dias wasn't the right guy for me! Sure I 'loved' him. But when I met Trunks, my feelings changed. Dias became a real jerk when he noticed Trunks and I spending time together."

"Can you blame him, though? Wouldn't you be upset if your spouse was spending more time with a different woman?" Gohan said, looking at his daughter intently.

"I know." The princess replied, looking down at her legs. "But this is different. Dad, Dias raped me when he drank too much. When he heard that he was king for the few days you were gone, he went psycho. Of course, that's what I heard. I was staying over at Trunks' home for a good while. But daddy, when Dias was drunk he hurt me really bad. Can you blame me for leaving him? Trunks is the total opposite of Dias. People just won't give him a chance! He's caring, loving, thoughtful, pure at the heart, he'll risk his life for anyone he loves. That's a true man." Trunks' lover caught her breath and continued.

"Trunks and I had sex over at his house." Pan felt a bit uneasy saying this in front of her father. "I took a pregnancy test and it said I was pregnant." King Gohan looked at the two in shock.

"You're pregnant, Pan?" He asked, his eyes widening. She nodded and placed her left hand onto Trunks' and held onto his hand.

"Yes, daddy. So we left his house and came back here, because I had to see Doctor Smith. Dias' body gaurd, Justin found that Trunks was in my room looking for his blue bandana that his father gave him. Justin yanked Trunks down the stairs and dragged him to Dias. Dias found out that I was in the doctors room. Doctor Smith came out and said that the baby was Dias'! But Trunks and I soon found out that the baby was really Trunks'. Smith said it was Dias' kid so that he wouldn't go on a killing rampage.

"When Trunks and I found out that the baby was ours, Dias was eavesdropping on our conversation and busted through the door. He killed Smith. Then he was set out to hurt me. He said that he'd take the baby out of me personally." Pan could feel the tears jerking back to her and she paused.

"Dias wanted to harm her, really bad." Trunks began. "I held Dias down for a good while to have Pan escape. But Justin came in and beat me down. Those two went after Pan, and I was left on the floor, absorbing the pain. I got up, though. I ran after them. Pan was a good while ahead of them. As I was a good while behind. When I entered the door the other three entered, I found my good friends Corey and Jacob fighting Dias and Justin. Well, they were fighting those two monsters.

"When I got there, my best friends were dead. I pulverised and killed Justin, and Dias ran off to chase Pan. After my killing of Justin, I ran after them as well." The handsome saiyan looked at King Gohan with a serious expression, trying to make the king understand him. "I fought Dias in a small room up on the top floor. The room had one window, and I had Pan run out onto the roof top. Dias got me in the ribs pretty hard and I fell over.

"That insane prince leapt through the broken window sill and I could sense that evil smirk on his face. I got onto the roof as well, and jumped in front of him. I wasn't going to let Pan get hurt. But Dias said, 'I don't want to have to waste anymore of my energy on you' something along the lines of that, and he pulled out his pistol and shot twice. I was being a dumbass and forgot Pan was behind me. I jumped to the side and she ended up getting shot in the chest and arm.

Everyone was quiet for a long time. "But daddy, we're all fine now. Sure we'll have a few scars. But Dias was an insane saiyan. Trunks risked his life for me. He even was able to turn super saiyan!" Pan exclaimed with a smile spreading across her face.

"Really? Quite amazing." Gohan said. He looked at the couple long and hard for a few minutes. Placing his hands onto his thighs and standing up, he looked at them once more. "Look, I don't have a problem with you two being together. It my wife that does. Trunks. You're going to have to prove that you're good enough for Pan to the queen. I'm against the idea, but don't be surprised if that's what you have to do. I'll talk to her tonight, though."

The king left the room.

"Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to impress the queen?" Trunks asked, looking at his spouse.

"My mother is an idiot. I'm sure once she hears the story, she'll change her mind." Pan said, trying to ease the tension in Trunks.

"Hopefully.." He murmured.

"Well, let's get some sleep. It's almost one in the morning. I'm sure we have a big day tomorrow." Slipping under the cool sheets in her big white shirt, Pan made herself comfortable. Trunks got in next to her and turned to his side, facing his lover. Brushing a few chocolate strands out of her face, Trunks smiled sweetly. "I love you Trunks." Pan said quietly, followed by a yawn.

"I love you too." The man said gently. The princess snuggled up to her spouse, burrying her nose into his chest while closing her eyes. Trunks kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well.

But the pure saiyan couldn't sleep at all that night. Thoughts and dreams of what had happened earlier haunted his mind. But soon enough, the sun poured in through the curtains and gently rest upon their bodies. The sudden light of the rays had Trunks open his eyes.

He felt very tired. The man actually questioned himself if he had fallen asleep or not. Next to him, Pan was still asleep, all tangled in the sheets and snoring lightly. Pressing his lips against her forehead, Trunks rolled over and got out of bed.

Standing up, he looked at his lover with the most kind expression a man could ever obtain.

"Here are some clothes for you." A voice said suddenly.

Startled, Trunks fell forward and just about fell onto the ground. Spinning around, the saiyan was shocked to see Gohan standing there. "How long were you standing there?" Trunks questioned, catching his breath.

"For a good fifteen minutes." The king replied. "I noticed that you had no clothing, so I managed to get some for you. I saw your old torn clothing and managed to get your size. So they should fit perfectly." Handing over the clothes, Gohan smiled stupidly at the saiyan in front of him. He wanted to laugh at the fact that Trunks was scared to death.

"Thank you.." Trunks said, eyeing him oddly.

"You're welcome. Breakfast is ready, too. So when you and Pan are ready, come on down." The superior saiyan said.

"Alright.. The queen, how'd she take the story?" Trunks asked, putting on the pale blue, baggy jeans and slipping on a white cotton shirt over his chest.

"It's hard to say.. She liked the part where you saved Pan and your intentions are good. But she always abides by the rules and she still doesn't think you're good enough for her." Gohan said, with his expression turning to a frown. "I'll try to knock more sense into her."

"How do I impress her? I don't know what I have to do." The lover of Pan said, buttoning his pants.

"Not to sure.. Just be yourself. If she needs you to do anything, I'd suggest you do it. With manners too, she's a big person about this. She'll get used to you, don't worry. Everything will be fine." The king exited the room.

---Trunks' point of view for the rest of this chapter!---

Fine? FINE?! Yeah right. This whole day was terrible. I wish it were true when Gohan said everything would be _fine_.. But unfortunately, it was a living hell. Okay, so Pan finally woke up after I was dressed and Gohan left. She too got dressed and we headed down stairs for our breakfast.

As soon as we get down there, Videl walks by in her red robe. She leers at me. What a great start! I tried to smile, but she just gave me a disgusted look. -This is just a wonderful way to start out the day..- I thought, walking into the dining room.

"Ahh, the lover birds emerge from their nest! Good morning to both of you." I heard Gohan say. Shout, rather. The room was very big. But my Kami.. all the food on the table! The scent of the produce clung to my nostrils, and I could feel my mouth start to water.

I felt a hand around my waist and I looked down only to see the top of Pan's head. "I love you." I heard her whisper.

"And I love you too." I replied. She was the _perfect_ one for me. But for what had happened last night, I still couldn't help but beat myself up over it! I pushed that aside as I sat down at the table. Pan sat down next to me and we fixed our plates.

Videl sat across from the two of us, and I caught her occasionally looking at me. Not in a good way, either.

"Pan, dear. Come sit next to me, will you? I must tell you how our vacation went." Videl said, glancing at me a few times.

Great.

Just great.

This day will go FINE, won't it Gohan! I kept thinking that exact line.

"What you did last night was a heroic thing, young Trunks. I'm in your debt forever for saving my daughter." I heard Gohan say.

"Don't worry about it. I would never leave Pan.. She means everything to me." I said. I couldn't help but look at the queen to await her expression. Her brows focused together for a quick moment, and she looked up at me.

"So, Mr. Briefs, where exactly do you live?" She said to me, looking intently.

"Well, I currently live in the Oakford Apartments in the city." I knew she wouldn't be pleased on where I live. But it's not like I'm some rich guy!

"I see.. Your job doesn't pay you enough to live in a house?" I was irked by this. I was forced to hold back though. I looked at her and smiled politely.

"Apparently not. But I'm not complaining. There are some people who're homeless on this planet." I caught a glimpse of Gohan glaring at his wife.

"Really.."

"Yes ma'am. I actually have to go back to my house to grab a few things.." I had just remembered that If I were to stay here a bit longer, I would need some of my clothing.

"You'll be back?" Pan asked from across the table.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm only going to grab some clothes." Setting down my fork, I stood up and began to walk off to the main enterance.

"Oh, Mr. Briefs, you're heading into town, am I correct?" I heard Videl's voice screech through my ears. Turning around politely, I nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, do you mind running a few errands for me?" The queen said, walking towards me. I grew uneasy with her presence. When she would draw closer, I was tempted to step back.

"Sure thing, ma'am." I replied, as I looked down at her, growing nervous. Her body was two inches away form mine! It kind of scared me.. Her scent of old sunflowers clung to my nose. It didn't exactly smell to pretty..

"Okay. If you could, be a dear and head to the pastery shop for a cake I ordered. Since Dias is no longer here, I'll use that cake for a small get together tonight." I saw some kind of smirk running across her lips. I had a feeling she was up to something, but I didn't bother thinking of it long.

"Alright. Anything else?" I asked, hoping she would say no.

"Yes, actually. Go into Veranna's and look for a 100 percent silk gown. Size medium. It has to be black, too. You're so sweet." I could tell she wasn't serious about that last comment. I sighed, knowing this probably wouldn't turn out good..

"Okay. I'll be back in a few. See you, Pan." Waving to Pan, I saw her bright smile and my mood lightened up a bit. So I headed out the door.

Taking flight, I headed to town. "Veranna's? I haven't heard of that shop before.." I said to myself blinking. "Oh well. I don't think it'll be that big of a problem."

Ahahahaha. Man was I wrong!

Anyways, so I enter town. Hundreds upon hundreds of people were walking around in shoping centers, arms full of bags. The air was filled with laughter and the continuation of talking. I'm walking around looking for the pastery shop, not aware that people were in front of me.

So I bump into someone. It happened to be a saiyan. Power level was very low. But he was with a group of his buddies. All equal in strength. "Sorry." I said, looking at him.

"Watch yourself, you idiot." He replied. "God damn.. Don't think you run this place with you and your prince charming looks. A pretty boy like you better watch it. I'll tear you up from the inside out."

I really didn't have time for this stupid situation. So I just walked through the group. A hand was placed onto my shoulder and the person stopped me. I looked over my shoulder to find that same guy holding me back. "You're not going anywhere.." I looked at him.

He was short. 5'6 at the most. Hazel eyes. Looked pretty whimpy. Blonde hair on his head. He reminded me of a smaller version of Dias. But The nerve he had grabbing onto me like that. As if he owned me. "I'm warning you, let go of me." I snarled.

"Ohhhh!" He began to laugh. "And just what are you going to do?"

"You asked for it.." I said quietly. Jerking my shoulder away from his grasp, I elbowed him in the stomach, then rammed my head into his nose. Spinning ninty degrees to the left, I lifted rose my leg as well and had it collide into the side of this guy. The impact was more than I had intended. He went flying into a car next to him. Made a nice imprint of his body into the metal, though.

The others backed off.

Focusing back on the errands that I had to run, I saw the pastery shop come into view. Smelling the fresh scent of cakes, cookies and bread, I smiled to myself. I might as well grab something for myself while I'm at it. When I walked in, I saw quite a few children running around wanting every cookie there was.

"Mommy, I want this one!" I saw one brown topped kid say. He ran over to the next case and his eyes bulged as drool dripped from his mouth. "No wait, this one!"

I found it cute. But I'm also kinda glad I don't have a sweet tooth like that kid!

"May I help you, sir?" A clerk asked from behind the counter.

"Uh, yes. Actually, you can. I came to get the cake queen Videl ordered."

"Oh, of course!" A joyful young woman exclaimed. She had short black hair that was flipped out on her shoulders. Big, bright green eyes and a small figure. "Actually, it won't be ready for about another two hours.. you can wait here if you want."

Two hours? Are you KIDDING me? Oh Kami, kill me. Just do it. I sighed and smiled awkwardly. "Alright. Well, actually I have to go to Veranna's and grab a dress for her as well."

"Okay! See you then!"

She sure was cheerful.

I remember leaving the place with an irritated expression. Also annoyed. Growling to myself I searched for Veranna's. Something caught my eye though. I looked tot he left and saw the little boy who was in the pastery shop and his mother was on the ground. She wasn't moving, either. The boy was crying and a group of men circled them. I remembered them as well.

"Those punks who tried to fight me earlier." I walked over there and threw my fist into the back of the skull of one man. The other guys turned around and I saw fear enter their hearts. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of this. They're pathetic. I mean, picking on a kid and his mother. "You idiots! I knew I shouldn't have let you go." I quickly leapt to the left, killing two, then leapt to the right and destroyed the other one.

The little boy looked up at me with that saddened expression. "Thank you.." He said to me.

"You're welcome. Is your mother alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah. She's breathing, but she's asleep."

"Show me to your house and I'll take her there." I smiled a bit to reassure the kid.

After a bit of walking, we arrived. He opened the door and I carried his mother inside and lay her on the couch. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" The young boy asked me.

"I'm alright. Thank you, though."

"Those guys were mean. They said that they wanted my mom because she had the Luparious Crystal in her possession."

"Luparious Crystal?" I asked, lacking the knowledge of this.

"You don't know of it? Mom and I came here to this planet from planet Tarsetchi. We've been moving from planet to planet all because of this stupid thing. The evil guys kept chasing us for this ball." The boy walked to his mother's room and got the crystal. When he came back out, I could see a glowing light escaping the cracks of his closed palms. When he opened it, the blue light shimmered beautifully.

"Why are people after this?" I asked.

"It is said that when one possesses this crystal, good or evil, it comes to their advantage. Increasing their powers up to fifteen times its normal rate. Not just increase of power, but the power to morph as well." I blinked and was amazed by this. "Mom was chosen by the leader of our home planet, planet Ukira, to embrace this item and keep it from evil. Everything in the universe will be destroyed if it falls into the wrong hands."

The mother began to groan, and I looked at her in a daze, thinking of this crystal. "Yakata.." The womaly voice whispered.

"Mommy!" The boy gave me the crystal and hugged his mother.

"How'd I get here?" She asked, sitting up.

"The hero brought you here! What is your name?" The boy's smile was greater than no other.

"Trunks." I said smiling back. I looked at the mother and she saw me with the crystal.

Her chocolate brown eyes widened. "Why does he have the crystal!"

"Huh? Oh, I handed it to him so I could hug you!"

"Yakata! You know better! Don't ever allow a stranger to hold this!" The mother took it from me aggresively. I wasn't angered, I could understand her worry.

"But mom.. Trunks has pure intentions! I can sense it mom. I feel comfortable around him. I told him of it, and if he really wanted it, don't you think he'd be gone with it by now?" The mother didn't reply. Her son made a lot of sense.

"Forgive me, sir." She whispered to me.

"Don't appologize. I understand your worry, miss."

She sighed and lowered her head. Long, light brown hair was neatly braided into a tie in the back of her head. Her eyes tiredly looked at me once more. "I don't know how much more of this I can take.." Looking at the crystal, her borws burrowed together and she looked at me. "Here. Promise me that you'll look after this. Make sure this never falls into the wrong hands. Also, I warn you no to endure its power as well. Even though you'll be stronger, your life time will be cut. Not to mention your personality. This power is addictive. Once you use it, you can't stop. Everyone you love will become nothing but specks of paper to you."

Yakata's mother placed the crystal in my hands. I looked at her, unsure at first, but I nodded. "I promise, miss. You have my word."

"Thank you.." The mother hugged me tightly, I could hear her start to cry.

"It's going to be fine.. I'll find a way around this mess to make you happy." I hugged her back to comfort her.

"Thank you, again. Yakata and I can finally be in peace, now." I pulled away from the hug and saw something out of the corner of my eye. A shadow outside the window. But when I looked, the shadow ran away. It bugge dme, but I shrugged it off.

-------

A/n: Ooohhhh! Who could that be, hm? Was it an innocent civilian? Or was it someone else? Find out next chapter!


	16. Misunderstanding Again!

Chapter Sixteen: Misunderstanding!

A/n: Yep! Another chapter's here! Thanks for your reviews! Love yall. P

------------

"Well.. I'm off." Trunks said with a soft tone and a small smile.

"Yes.. And again, thank you so much. We'll be with you!" The mother said with a smile as well.

"Bye-bye, Trunks!" Yakata waved after giving the strong man a bear hug.

"Good-bye. And don't worry, you both will live in peace now." With that, the saiyan left and headed for the Veranna's shop which held the queen's 100 percent silk gown. Oh and also size medium and completely black. The son of Vegeta looke dup at the sky and noticed that the sun was beginning to set and that storm clouds were rolling in.

Making a left at Fleet street, the saiyan caught a glimpse of Veranna's. Walking in, there was a sweet aroma of erotic perfumes. Trunks even had to admit that the scent was very nice. "May I help you?" A woman asked, coming up to Trunks.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for a dress for the queen. Size medium, one-hundred percent silk and all black."

"Okay, this way." The woman led Trunks to the dress department. When she stopped, her arm extended outward and the saiyan looked that way.

"You're kidding me." The jaw of Bulma's son nearly fell off. Ahead of him were hundreds of black, 100 percent silk, medium dresses. "Oh Kami. Why me."

"Take your time." When the lady left, Trunks began his search for the perfect dress to fit the queen.

-----

"It's getting a bit late, isn't it?" Pan said, cleaning up her dinner plate. "It's already 7:15pm, and Trunks hasn't returned yet."

"He'll be fine, dear. Trunks is a very strong man, no need to worry." Gohan said to his daughter with a smile.

"He probably realized that the job was too hard for him so he left and will never return." Videl snarled.

"Mom, what is wrong with you? Why can't you see the good in Trunks? He's the man for me. And it'll always be that way. Nothing in this world can change that!"

"He's nothing but a non-royal pig. Dias was much better for you." The queen replied calmly, lifting her fork up with a produce on the end of it.

The princess set down her dishes on the dining table and leered at her mother. "You're kidding me! Mother, I'm done with you. Trunks will be here with me forever. It doesn't matter what you think! And Dias was NOT the best man for me. Have you forgotten that he raped me?"

"He didn't rape you. He was just having fun. Being kinky." Videl put the food in her mouth and began to chew.

Pan's ebony eyes glistened with tears. A frown came across her expression and she walked away, heading towards the staircase. King Gohan looked at his daughter with an unsatisfying expression then looked at his wife.

"Really, Videl, why must you be like this? Why can't you accept Pan's choice in a mate? Have you forgotten how we met?"

"I don't care for that anymore. This Trunks man is not suitable for my little girl. He's nothing but a worthless rat." Videl stood up and took her dishes to the kitchen.

Gohan shook his head and sat at the dinner table for quite some time, contemplating a lot of things.

-----

After about another hour, Trunks picked out a marvelous gown. A medium-sized, black, silk dress. The dress stopped right above the knees and had no straps. A black, sparkling, cloth like material would wrap around the wearers shoulders and rest on the chest. Trunks decided to be polite and grab the shoes that would match.

When he was through paying for the material, he headed back to the pastery shop and went inside. Again, the scent of sweets stained his nostrils. His stomach soon growled at the sight of the candies and cakes.

"Ah, you're back? You order is ready, sir." The same woman approached Trunks with her smile.

"Thank you."

"As to help you out, we'll send one of our staff to help you out."

"Uh.. Sure." With that said, the two left and headed back towards the palace. Trunks and the other man walked for a while and thoughts swirled widly through his head. 'Why exactly does Videl want me to get all of this? Something big must be coming up. And a black dress? I've never seen her in black before.'

The saiyan shrugged this off and continued the journey back to the giant home.

-----

"Pan, dear." The queen said in a soft manner, entering her daughter's room. "Look, I'm sorry about before. It's just.. I'm trying to look out for my little girl. It's hard to see you so grown up." The princess was laying on her bed with her face in the pillow. Every now and then a few sniffling noises were heard.

"But why do you dislike him?" Pan said, sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's done nothing wrong. He's made me and my father happy. Why can't you accept that?"

"Look, I'm just worried that he may be using you. That's all." The mother of Pan sat down on her daughter's bed and rubbed the edge of the giant, king-sized bed with a sigh.

"What? You look upset." The ebony haired woman said to her aging mother.

"Look.. I don't want to have to show you this.. but it's at a must right now. As I said, I was worried about you. So when Trunks went out to find my requests, I sent a servant to follow him." Pan gasped and a frown quickly lashed across her baby face.

"Mother! How dar-"

"Wait. Before you jump to conclusions, allow me to show you. I was right, Pan. Trunks isn't someone you want to spend the rest of your life with." The queen reached behind her and brought out a tape recorder and pressed the play button.

The voice that came from it was Trunks'. "It's going to be fine.. I'll find a way around this mess to make you happy." The tone in Trunks' voice sounded comforting and loving.

Pan sat there quiet. She didn't know what to say about it. "I told you, honey." Videl put on her sympathetic expression and hugged her daughter who held back the tears. "Not just that, but the servant said that once he stopped recording, Trunks kissed the woman on the forehead and embraced her in a loving, long-lasting hug."

The princess was shocked indeed. But there was something about that tone, Pan thought, that tone of his.. Almost like as if he loves her!

----

Trunks walked through the giant double doors and looked around. He saw Gohan and grinned. "Hello, Gohan." He said setting down the dress on the back of a chair. The servant from the shop set the cake down onto the dining room table and left. The son of Bulma held a boquet of roses in his right hand and moved them from his line of sight. The room was quite dark, since the lack of electricity wasn't there. Darkness had covered the land and nothing but stars and the bright moon was seen.

"Good evening, Trunks. It took you a while." Picking up the cake, Gohan examined it and smiled. "Oh boy. Just what I need, to pack on a few more pounds to this round belly of mine."

The young saiyan laughed at the superior man. "So where's Pan?"

"She's upstairs with her mother." Both heads turned towards the staircase as they sensed a presence coming their way. It was the queen.

Trunks headed towards the stairs to go to Pan's room. On his way, he looked at the queen and she looked at him. When her eyes peered into his, the young man felt an uneasy pressure. Something about her blank expression was wrong.

Up the stairs Trunks went. Finally, he reached his lover's room. Stopping for a moment, Trunks rearranged the beautiful boquet and inhaled deeply. He knocked.

No answer.

Trunks knocked again and opened the door slowly. "Pan?"

Poking his head around the corner, he noticed that the room was completely dark. "Get out." Were the words that came from her parted lips.

"What's going on?" The siayan walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Don't play stupid, you two-timing prick." She threw one of her pillows his way. It missed Trunks and hit the roses. Quite a few of the rose buds fell to the floor.

"What? Pan what's going on. I demand an answer!" The saiyan man was growing angry and confused. What in the world did he do?

"Oh come on, I have you on record." Pan played the voice recorder and Trunks was left speechless. "Also, my mother said you were kissing and hugging the girl. You really do know how to tear one's heart into pieces, huh?" She hissed.

"Are you kidding me!" The man threw the flowers down onto the ground in rage. But he calmed down knowing that anger wouldn't get him anywhere. "Pan, I did say that to a woman, but it was for a different cause! I swear to you." Bulma's son looked into his lover's eyes in the dark and could sense how she felt betrayed.

"And why should I believe that?" The daughter of king Gohan said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why? Did you really ask that?" Trunks began with a light snarl. "I really thought you would think differently. Can't you see your mother hates me? She's using these little mind games to get you to dislike me as well! Why can't you see this? I would think you'd be on my side here. You know I love you.. It hurts me to see you can turn against me so easily. Videl sent me out just to spy on me." The man had a stern expression as his back fell a bit to meet with the wall.

"Really? Then what were you doing."

"A woman got hurt by a group of men. Her son was left to defend her. I helped her and her son Yakata out. They were being chased like animals. The kids father had passed away, or so I presume since he's not with them. I offered to help them out. When the kid told me the story, it reminded of me and my family when we were being hunted down. Yakata, the son, gave me a crystal. Luparious Crystal. It's said to possess great power. Enemies are out in search for this little thing."

Trunks reached into his pocket to pull out this item. It had a faint, neon blue glow. It was pretty. Sparkles glistened inside of the object. Pan looked at this and stood up. She walked to her lover and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I knew you were telling the truth the entire time. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's just hard to hear that your own mother doesn't like your spouse." She burried her face into his neck hoping she would forgive him.

Of course.

"It's fine. I understand how you feel. Just try to think more before you jump to conclusions. It hurts people when you make assumptions when you don't know the entire story behind a situation." Pan nodded and flipped the lightswitch behind Trunks and examined the crystal.

"Well.. What're going to do with this thing?" She asked, leaning against him, placing her head onto his chest and looking at this wonderful jewel.

"I'm going to keep it safe. It's said that this crystal can make an enemys' power increase up to fifteen times his or her normal rate. Also the power to morph. I can't let it fall into the wrong hands. However, I'll probably be hunted down here.. But I'm not worried about any bad guys. I'm sure I'll have the advantage. On the bright side, if in case this falls into the wrong hands, the enemys' life will be cut very short. Pan, you mustn't use this thing. I know you'll be curious. But your whole personality will change. You won't care a less about anything around you. Promise me this?"

"I promise." Pan whispered.

"Alright.. Thank you." Trunks kissed Pan on the forehead. "I'll let you go to bed now, it's getting late."

The daughter of Queen Videl nodded and kissed her lover on the lips. "Okay.. Goodnight."

Trunks stepped out of the room. As he did, he put the crystal back into his pocket. Walking down the hall, the man sensed something that wasn't right. He stopped and looked around.

The saiyan heard voices. Undamiliar voices. He shrugged it off, thinking he was being too jumpy. The lover of Pan hopped down the stairs to go get some food.

However, he should've stayed!

The voices spoke. More in a hiss than anything.

"He's got it.." A males voice said from the room. "Go through with the process. It's only a matter of time until we see him again.."

------

A/n: Short chapter, I know. xP But! Who's this man? What does he mean by 'go through with the process'? Hah. Only I know! Next chapter will be very interesting. So stick around. Much love.


	17. A Surprising Sight

Chapter Seventeen: A Surprising Sight!

A/n: Yep! Here's another chapter to this story. Wow, this thing is long. Hehe. Well, we're about to find who this male was whispering these strange things. Hope you like this chapter! Also, thank you, MusetteFujiwara. Much love is sent to you:)

-------

"Man, Gohan, your chefs cook great food." Trunks exclaimed, shoving another piece of pork into his mouth.

"Haha. Yeah, they're okay." Gohan sat on the other side of the table. "Hey Trunks, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead." The saiyan man set down his fork and looked up at the king with an odd expression.

"You wouldn't do anything to hurt Pan, would you? I mean.. You really love her, right?"

Trunks blinked and looked at the superior man and inhaled deeply. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well.. It's my wife. For some reason, she really doesn't like you. Stay on your toes, she's pretty desperate right now. She really doesn't want you to marry our daughter." A long pause followed his sentence and the two sat there in silence. "I have no problem with you, however. But I don't think my wife can sense the pureness in you."

"I understand.. I mean, I, not of royalty, in love with your daughter." The king of the planet chuckled to himself, and Trunks had a puzzled look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Videl doesn't want to remember how her and I met." Gohan looked at the young man across the table and readjusted his weight in the chair.

"Mind sharing the story?" Trunks could sense the urge in Gohan that he wanted to tell the story.

"Sure, why not." Placing his right elbow onto the table, the husband of Videl rested his chin into his palm. "Well, it happened about twenty-eight years ago.."

---FlashBack---

"Oh father.. I think I can pick my own bride. No need for you to bring all these women here." An irritated teen exclaimed with a sigh.

"Now, now, Gohan. Don't talk like that. You have less than a month to find your mate. Look at these beautiful young women. All of royalty too!" An overweighted man replied, his crystal blue eyes gazing upon the princesses.

"I know, dad. But I already found someone."

"Oh? And who is this?"

"I met her at school." Gohan seemed to be around the age of seventeen. He looked down at the ground and made invisible objects into the carpet with his left foot.

"Is she of royalty?"

"Not exactly.. But dad, she's a wonderful woman. She thinks of everyone before herself. She's optomistic and beautiful. Both inside and out!"

"Out of the question." The father of Gohan, named Goku replied.

"But dad,"

"No buts."

"At least allow me to tell you how we met." Gohan sighed and rubbed the back of his spiked hair.

"You may do so if you wish, but it won't change my mind." Goku crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall behind him. (Haha, an overweight Goku. HAH. Anyways...)

"Well, it was at school." Gohan began, feeling his cheeks turn red. An smile crept onto the boys' face as he thought about it.

"You see.. I've known her for a good while now. About three years. I remember the first day we met. I was new to the school and everyone was picking on me because I was different then them. You know, royalty. A group of boys jumped me that day and beat the living shit out of me. Afterwards, I cowered in shame and went to the other side of the football field where it was shady so I could hide my face of shame from everyone else.

"Videl came around the corner and saw me. She had heard about me getting beat up, so she stopped and looked at me. I remember the look in her eyes. So bright and caring. I was under the bleachers, and she came under to speak to me. At first, I wouldn't speak to her. I would put my back to her and hope that she'd go away. To be honest, I thought she was another one of those girls who were coming to ask me for money or something of the sort."

Gohan adjusted his weight onto his left leg. "But I thought wrong. She asked me if I was alright. I said 'yes'. After that, Videl pulled out this strange bean. She called it a senzu bean. She told me to eat it and I did. Next thing I know, I was feeling much better. There was something about her, father.. Something that made my heart skip a beat. Dad, I'm telling you, if you meet her, you'll know what I mean."

Goku looked at his son and saw the determination in his eyes. "Alright. I'll meet with her."

---End FlashBack---

"And well, after my father met her, he approved of our wedding. She was a different person back then. She was so joyous and full of hope. Now she's more of a greedy optimistic than anything." The king looked around the dining room to make sure his wife wasn't listening.

"Wow.. I wouldn't have expected that." Trunks admitted.

"Yeah I know. But I don't know why she doesn't like you. My point being, she's not of a royal blood line, so I have no idea why she dislikes you." Another timeless silence filled the room. A servant came to the table and offered to take Trunks' dirty dishes.

"I don't know. Maybe she'll get used to me." The saiyan man stood up and pushed a few strands of his lavender hair out of his face.

"Hopefully. Well.. I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning." Trunks said his goodbyes and watched the king walk to his room.

A quick stretch was made and Trunks headed back for the staircase. Step by step, the dashing saiyan went up the case. Once on the second floor, Trunks thought he noticed a change in scenery. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Trunks noticed that a door was cracked. The same door that had those people whispering in.

Being the nosy person he was, Trunks peered into the dark room. As his weight pressed against the wooden door, a high-pitched creaking noise was made. "uh.. Hello?" He asked.

Noticing no one was in the room, he walked in all the way. Running his hand along the cool, cement wall, Trunks searched for a light switch and flipped on the light.

The room was white. It was just a long, narrow hallway. nothing on the walls, or any decorations. Just a bright white hallway with marble flooring. Seeing a door on the other side, Trunks walked towards it.

Reaching the frame, the saiyan could sense something on the other side. Something alive, but not moving. What was this, Trunks questioned himself. As the young man put his palm on the metal knob, the other door opened and a man was standing there. "What are you doing in here? This is a secret passageway. You have no business being here."

Trunks immediately shot up and looked at this man.

The guy was dressed in all white, matching the horribly plain room. He wore circular glasses and had long blond hair put into a tie. The male looked to have the ethnicity of an Albanian. Muscles didn't show much, he was pretty much just a ruler.

"Sorry.. I thought I sensed something."

"Yes, you did. It's my experiment. Now, if you promise not to tell, I'll have you go and take a peek." Trunks didn't refuse, after all, he was a curious cat.

"Sure."

"By the way, I'm professor Harris. I work here at the laboratory which is on the other side of this door." He said, reaching into his lab suit for a set of keys. Pulling them out, he unlocked the door. On the other side, was another blinding white room. Tanks were filled with experiments. Live ones, at that. "Here, we mix and morph animal and different species of alien into one." Beeps and alarms were echoing throughout the spacious laboratory. Computers were blinking and flashing, making the eyes of one hurt even more.

The professor showed Trunks around for a bit. But there was something else that was bothering Trunks. He saw a door and that strange feeling he felt was emitting from that exact door.

"What's on the other side of that door?" Trunks asked.

"Hm?" Professor Harris looked in the direction that Trunks was looking. "Oh, that's just a storage room."

The silver eyes of Trunks winced a bit and he went along with it. "Oh.." The saiyan knew that he was lying.

It was bugging him the entire night.

What was on the other side of that door?

Trunks lay in bed, staring at the ceiling asking himself the same question over and over. "There's something about that presence I don't like.." He said quietly.

The time was around midnight and everyone else had gone to bed by now.

The saiyan got out of bed and decided to see for himself was was really on the otherside of that door.

Entering that horrible hallway, Trunks saw the door. Knowing it'd be locked, the saiyan reached into his pocket with a smirk. "Heh.." He chuckled. When the scientist wasn't looking, Trunks stole the keys from him and was determined to see this thing.

When he walked in, the room was dark. The light was turned on, and Trunks walked through the room. He found that door that he saw earlier, and that presence hadn't faded one bit.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Trunks hesitated for a moment, but decided to pursue his goal in seeing what was really on the other side.

Opening the door, the next room was dark. The light was turned on, and Trunks' eyes grew wide at the sight he witnessed.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice demanded, huskily.

Trunks turned around and saw the professor. His mouth opened, but nothing would come out of the saiyans mouth. He was still too astonished to say anything. The professor smirked and stepped towards the young man. Trunks stepped back, not knowing what to do.. He couldn't believe what he saw, though!

------

A/n: What's this that Trunks saw? And why is the professor acting so strangely? Short chappie, yeah yeah. Oh well. Deal with it. xP Stick around!


	18. Rebirth

Chapter Eighteen: Rebirth.

A/n: Well! Thanks, MusetteFujiwara for reviewing! Maybe it is Videl's body.. But maybe not! Who knows! Well I do.. And soon you will as well. xP This will be a pretty short chapter. Just thought I'd tell you in advance.

------------

Trunks continued to back up. "What in the world.." He said to himself.

"Come now, Trunks. How did you get in here? And why would go through one's belongings, or secret places?" The professor growled, now.

"But why..?" The saiyan swallowed hard and now leered at this man.

"Why? Maybe it's because you ruined the plans that were supposed to take action! Videl couldn't stand you the moment she lay eyes on you... She knew right from the start that you would interfere with this plan..." Harris said in a low tone.

"Plan? What plan?" The dashing saiyan questioned, looking back behind him, then back to the professor.

"The plan to have Prince Dias rule this planet. Since you'll be dead in a matter of seconds, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to explain what's going to happen here..." The professor closed the door behind him and locked it. Trunks was trapped in a corner and was eager to hear what this so called 'plan' was.

"Let's see... Videl wanted Dias to come into the picture for one reason, to gain ultimate power for herself, in which Dias had promised her if he was able to take control of the planet. Dias wanted to reach beyond this planet, however. But he knew that he would have to take baby steps in order to persue his goal. You see... Dias is part saiyan, but also part Trian. This Trian race is far superior that Saiyans. You were just lucky to defeat him the first time.

"Dias came to Videl and offered her a negotiation. She was happy to accept the deal. Even if it meant throwing her daughter into danger. That, in the aquarium behind you, is the body of Dias. I was able to get him while he was barely alive. He is on the verge of being one-hundred percent cured. Even stronger than before! Only a matter of minutes. Anyways, so Dias would take control of this planet, make all of you bugs his slaves, then take control of the universe!"

Trunks' breathing increased. He wasn't sure what to do. This man was far to weak to take him on.

Ninty-five percent of Dias was recuperated.

Ninty-six.

Trunks was trapped. Vegeta's son tried to think of something to do. And he did.

Leaping up, the son of Bulma Briefs threw a punch at the machine-like thing. However, nothing happened. Vibrations were made, but nothing else.

"Yes... That's it, continue hitting the aquarium! This will only increase Dias' newly found power!" Harris exclaimed, soon laughing insanely. The professor drew closer to Trunks. The saiyan didn't expect a great punch, so he allowed him to draw closer to him.

But that was a mistake.. A big one, indeed..

----------

Pan tossed and turned in her bed. Bad dreams whirrled around her mind as she thought of that horrible night that Dias violated her. Then how Trunks refused to believe her.

Soon enough, though, the princess woke up and looked around the dark room.

The woman was thristy, and also decided to go and check on Trunks.

Sliding out from underneathe the covers, Pan slipped on her little slippers and grogily walked out of her room with a yawn.

Her hair was very frizzy and sticking up slightly in the back. Strutting down the hallway to Trunks' room, she blinked as she saw the door cracked.

Opening the door, the princess peered in and flipped on the switch.

Trunks wasn't in bed.

Where was he?

This made Pan curious. The ebony-haired woman closed her eyes to find his ki energy. She did and followed it.

The energy of her lover led to a door. A small wooden door.

The daughter of Gohan walked through the door, and like Trunks, her eyes winced at the suddenly bright, white room. She noticed another door and headed for it.

It was slightly cracked as well and she walked through.

Pan was surprised to see that beyond this door was a laboratory! She looked around in awe, but then focused back onto finding Trunks.

A door was on the other side of this room. She heard faint voices and blinked.

"Professor Harris?"

Nothing but muffled words could be heard.

But tensions were high in there. Both Trunks and Harris were in there discussing something. But also a third presence... But it remained constant. So the princess believed it to be some kind of experiment.

Placing her hand on the door knob, she tried to open it, but it was locked. "Hm..."

The princess stood there for a moment. Just then something wasn't right. One presence faded.

She noticed that it was Trunks and she grew worried.

The daughter of Queen Videl took her fist and punched right through the door, unlocked it and stepped in. Her eyes grew wide. She saw that the body of Dias was in the aquarium! She looked at Harris and leered at him. Trunks was on the floor. The saiyan would've never expected a needle to drive into his throat full of poison! The ki energy of Trunks was slowly fading.

What to do.

What to do!

Pan was still shocked. A loud beeping sound echoed throughout the lab. Water drained from the aquarium, and Dias stood in the machine. His eyes slowly opened. They were set on Pan, and he smirked. His evil smile grew even more when he saw the lifeless body of Trunks on the floor.

Having to choice, the princess walked to the professor, threw her fist into his stomach and picked up her lover and ran for the door.

In nothing but boxers, Dias increased his power. Vibrations were made inside the aquarium, and cracks soon spread throughout the glass. Within a second, glistening shards of glass shot through the room. A few which pierced into the back of Pan.

She saw the door. Pan ran for it.

Dias stepped in front of her. He looked down at her and picked up his right hand, then smacked her across the face. This made the princess go flying into the wall.

Pan knew that there was maybe a maximum of eight minutes for Trunks to live. Her eyes glossed with tears as she didn't know how to get by Dias. Time was ticking by.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

A small clock on the wall made this sound. The sound was very low, but for some reason, it echoed loudly through Pan's ears. Looking around, Pan tried to find another exit.

She set Trunks down onto the ground and a tear slowly inched from her right eye. Then soon her left. "Get out of the way, Dias!" She shouted.

The Saiyan and Trian man stepped closer to her. With his right hand, he placed his palm around her neck, much like a snake crushing its prey.

He lifted Pan up off her feet and against the wall.

Down to five minutes now.

Tick, tock.

Trunks' pulse began to grow slower.

'Someone help me!' Pan thought. Thrashing around, she desperately tried to get loose. However, her efforts were useless. Her vision grew vague.

Three minutes.

All hope was lost in the young woman.

Her vision went black...

-------------

A/n: Shorrrrrtttttttt chapter, huh? Lol. Well, what's going to happen! Trunks is down to three minutes of survival! Pan is unconsious! Someone's gotta help them! Stick with the story to find out what happens!


	19. Use of the Luparious Crystal?

Chapter Nineteen: Use of the Luparious Crystal?

A/n: Wow, this is the longest story I've done. Lol. Anyways, here's another chapter for you!

--------

The tick and the tock continued in Pan's mind. Even though she was unconscious. Horrible thoughts rambled through her mind.

Both bodies lay lifeless on the ground. Dias knew that there was a maxiumum of two minutes left for Trunks to live. He just leaned against the wall and watched with that sickly grin folding over his lips. Down to a minute! Pan's eyes opened, and she didn't seem to know what was going on at first. But then it clicked!

Trunks!

Forty-five seconds left. Scrambling to her feet, she noticed a vaccine on the machine where Dias emerged from. The prince was not aware of her being conscious, so Pan believed she had the upper hand. Grabbing the shot, the young princess looked at Dias, whos back was turned to her, and she leapt forward, taking the needle in her grasp. Ten seconds left.

9.

8.

Falling onto the ground, Pan was a few inches away. Only about two! Dias noticed that she was trying to save him and he grabbed ahold of Pan's leg.

5.

4.

3.

Taking the shot quickly within the end of her pointer and middle finger, the princess launched the shot into the leg of her lover and pushed the vaccine into his bloodstream with only a second to spare.

"Damn you, Pan!" Dias hissed as he lifted the woman up by her leg and slammed her into the wall. The daughter of Gohan groaned a bit from the sudden great impact of her body hitting the concrete wall. She looked over at her lover and noticed how he hadn't moved one bit. Tears glossed her bright ebony eyes as she saw this.

Was she too late?

Why wasn't he moving!

Standing up, Pan went to go make sure her beloved Trunks was still alive. This Trian man stopped her once more. Taking her by the collar of the shirt, he smirked and drug her out of the room. Trunks' body began to grow even more faint the more the two moved away from it. "Trunks!" Pan shouted. "Trunks!" She repeated.

"Too late, honey-bunny. He's dead. Now you will be my wife. I will take control over the universe soon after! I know that Luparious Crystal is on this planet. And it's probably with you. I will get that crystal and gain ultimate power. That's all I wanted out of you and your family anyway." A deep, hoarse chuckle followed this man's words.

The princess kicked, punched and thrashed around to be let loose.

"Let me go!" She shouted. Dias got to the other side of the laboratory and stopped.

"You know... It's been a while..." The evil green eyes peered down on the helpless Pan.

The princess knew this look. She knew it and she didn't like it. It brought back painful memories.

--Flash back--

"Oh yes! You like this, huh! Come on, say my name!" Dias snarled, with quite an evil smirk plastered onto his lips.

"No! I don't! Now let go!" Pan shouted, trying to free herself from him. She felt sick. Very sick. His fingers were deep in her, and he kept nipping at her neck. Pan felt as if she were going to die. Already, there was a giant bruise on her leg. She didn't think of anything else but trying to get free, and also to see Trunks. 'He must be worried, Trunks I'm sorry!' She thought, with her eyes tightly closed.

Dias took his hand from Pan and was able to pin her down with his knees locked at her upper thighs. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you, sweet heart." The princess knew Dias wasn't like this. At least when he isn't drunk. She knew he was pretty kind hearted. Besides the cockiness that was embailed into his thick skull. "Now comes the fun part.." His voice hissed into her ear...

--End Flashback--

Chills ran over her body and down her spine. 'No...' Pan thought, leering into the eyes of this monster. His grip released somewhat on her as he used his other hand to start removing his clothing. This was her chance, lifting her right leg, she allowed it to ram into the groin of this man. Dias fell over, clutching his 'jewels' and Pan was able to run free. She ran back to the room where Trunks was laying.

"Trunks." She whispered, looking over her shoulder every now and then. Dias was still unable to get up. "Trunks, wake up, please!" She shook him furiously and took her left hand to slap him across the face a few times. He didn't even budge.

No sign of life in him!

A tear inched from her right eye, then soon her left as she desperately tried to wake up her lover.

Up and moving, the prince walked to Pan, lifted her up once more by the collar and took his free hand to have it collide with her neck. He then proceeded to upper-cut her in the stomach. Pan gasped for air as she felt the wind being knocked out of her. 'Oh no.. The baby..' She thought, falling to the ground, clutching her stomach. "The baby..." She said aloud, with a slight sob.

"Baby?" Dias over heard her. "You're still pregnant with that rat's kid?" He began to grow furious. "I'll make sure that this kid won't have the slightest chance in survival." He said, in a deep, horrible manner.

The princess backed up against the wall and watched as he approached her. Ready to defend herself, the woman stood up and got into her fighting position. Ignoring the immense pain in her stomach and neck, Pan was ready.

He came closer. This time, with something in his hand. It was a shiny piece of metal which was hanging from his fingertips. Pan got the feeling someone was watching enarby, she quickly glanced over her shoulder and noticed that it was professor Harris. He was standing outside and watching with the same stupid smirk as Dias.

What exactly was Dias going to do with that thing? Surely he wouldn't kill her.

Then Pan remembered what he had just said,

_I'll make sure this kid won't have the slightest chance in survival..._

Sliding down the wall into a sitting position, the woman hugged her knees to her chest and burried her face into her kneecaps. 'Oh Kami, help me.' Pan thought, praying for her and her baby's life.

Dias was literally a foot away from Pan. Opening her eyes slowly, the ebony-eyed woman watched Dias lift his right arm and launch it down at her.

"Err, I don't think so!" A familiar voice yelled. Immediately, the spouse of Trunks looked up and saw her beloved saiyan throwing his foot into Dias' head. "Pan! Come on!" He said, taking her by the hand and pulling her up.

The princess was so happy to see him alive. one moment he was dead, the next he's saving her life and looks one-hundred percent okay! The two exited the little experiment room and ran for the other door. Passing by the professor, Trunks saw Dias was still unconscious, so he took the professor and plunged his body into a sharp metal spear sticking out of a machine. The man had no guilt in killing this monster.

Afterwards, the two ran off. "We must go get your father. Your own mother is behind this, Pan!" These words shocked her and she pulled back.

"No... No she isn't!" Trunks turned around with a serious expression.

"I'm not lying here. Professor Harris told me everything, Pan. Now come on, we don't have the time to waste here. We must get the Luparious Crystal and go to your father. So come on!" Gripping her rather hard by the wrist, the son of Vegeta tugged her along.

Running, more like leaping, up the stairs, Pan and Trunks headed for her room. Opening the door, it was dark. The clock read 1:33am. Pan quickly turned on the light and Trunks frantically looked around. He then remembered where he put it. Reaching under a dresser and putting his hand through the small opening in the wall, Trunks pulled out a small box.

Opening it, it had a small blue-like crystal in it. "Okay, we got it, now let's go!" Pan and Trunks turned to run out of the room.

Dias was right there. He saw the crystal and was drawn to it. "Hand it over and you might get a quick death opposed to a long, painful one."

Trunks stood in front of Pan and leered at the man.

What was he to do?

Trunks understood Dias' newly found power. So was the young saiyan to use this crystal to safe his lover? Even though it would mean that he would lose his entire personality and have his life shortened? At this point, Trunks didn't have another choice...

-------

A/n: Yep. Another short chapter! Hope you liked it though. So will Trunks use the crystal? It seems as though there's nothing else to do!


	20. Betrayed

Chapter Twenty: Betrayed.

A/n: Wowwww... Been too long since I updated. ANYWAYS. Thank you SO much for participating in reading this story. Longest one I've done yet. P ENJOY.

'What to do, what to do!' Trunk thought. He saw the leer in the eyes of his enemy. The choice the young saiyan was about to make, would affect his life, as well as Pan's. He wasn't sure yet. But Dias wasn't going to stand there all day until Trunks made up his mind.

The son of Vegeta clutched the crystal and started to bring it to his chest in order for the jewel to be engulfed by his flesh.

"Trunks!" Pan shouted, attempting to stop him. It was of no use. Trunks pushed her back. Hard enough to make her collide with the ground.

"Stay back, Pan! I have no other choice!" The young saiyan shouted. But before he proceeded, the man turned to her and handed her a box. "This isn't really the right time to do this. But I want to do it incase anything happens to me later on. So Pan, I promise to love you. I promise to cherish every moment I have with you. I promise not to lie, and I promise to protect you. So Pan, if I make it through this battle, will you marry me?"

Pan was shocked. She didn't know what to say. Well, she knew, but at a time like this! "Yes!" Pan got up and kissed her lover on the lips. She was now engaged to Trunks Briefs. Finally, that day has come. But there wasn't time to be mushy. Trunks flashed a sweet, loving smile, then turned back to Dias and continued on with his plan.

As the crystal grew closer to his heart, the light began to increase and a soft breeze began to blow. Trunks loathed the man in front of him, and he was going to make sure that this time, he was going to be dead.

--Memory--

_From the time my eyes lay on her..._

_I knew she was the one..._

_The one who I'd devote myself to..._

_The one I would cherish..._

_When I first saw her..._

_I could feel the intensity racing in my heart, even though I had an enemy standing before me to whom admitted in killing my mother..._

_But she softened me somewhat... And from then on I knew..._

_When I ran into her before the dinner began... I was surprised to see her there..._

_She too must've noticed the connection that was destined to be..._

_Either that or she was taking a stroll around town, hiding her identity and it was just a surprise in bumping in to her..._

_No... And the first time we made love... I will never forget that night..._

_This crystal may take over my body, but deep down in my heart I'll always remember her..._

--End--

The crystal disappeared into his chest. The neon blue light could be seen through his nostrils, mouth and ears. Dias stood in front of Trunks with a stupid grin.

"Well well, this will be interesting."

Trunks' power wasn't that much higher than it was. Dias' power was still at least five times that of Trunks.

However, within a split second, the son of Vegeta's power leapt to at least ten times that of Dias' power.

This was making Dias nervous. He looked to Pan, his eyes full of torturous ideas. Seeing how Trunks was still in the process of transforming, Dias moved to the left, walked past him and grabbed a hold of Pan's right arm and pulled her up and off the ground.

"Now..." He hissed suductively. His eyes roamed from Pan's eyes to her stomach, where a small pouch was seen.

Clenching his free arm, he launched it back.

The princess could feel the tears glossing over her bright orbs. She knew what was coming. The woman glanced at her lover who was almost done with the transformation.

Pan had put the diamond ring onto her finger, and as she looked at it, the tears began to flow.

"Oh shut up, you whore." Dias growled. "I'm going to kill your baby, your 'husband' and then finally you. I want you to suffer before you die."

But before the man could puncture into her stomach, Trunks grabbed ahold of his hand and snapped it in two.

Dias let go of the princess and let out a yelp.

"Why you... I'LL KILL YOU." Trunks looked at Dias and smirked.

"Well then, what are you waiting for." The voice of Vegeta's son was terrifying. It became much more deep and very huskily and hoarse.

Dias threw his free hand at Trunks. The son of Bulma moved tot he side, grabbed his arm and rammed his elbow onto his left knee cap.

A crack was heard.

Pan looked at Trunks, remembering that just a few seconds ago, he asked her to marry him. His heart was full of purity and love. However, now, something different was about him...

He looked ruthless. Almost as if he could care a less about anything or anyone but himself. This was a scary look to Pan.

Trunks took Dias by the throat and threw him into Pan's room and straight through the stone wall as if it were water.

The evil man hovered in the air, grabbing his broken arm with his limped hand. Dias' expression was of anger and revenge.

Trunks walked slowly towards this man. Walking by Pan, he showed no sign of interest in her. He didn't even look at her.

Pan's heart sank. She looked at her lover with worry. She looked at the ring and back to him.

That blue Aura was outlining every inch of Trunks' body. His eyes were hazy and had only one goal. To terminate his enemy.

Vegeta's son stopped at the edge of the broken wall that lead out into the open sky where the weakling was.

A smirk over crossed his lips. One very similar to his fathers.

"What happened to you killing me? You're pathetic. All talk and no action. I'm just going to toy with you. That alone will kill you. You'll be so angered that you can't hit me, you'll spontaneously combust from your failure." He knelt down just a bit.

The look in Dias' eyes was unforgettable. He looked scared. Very scared.

Pan watched this new Trunks mess with the mind of the evil man. Tears brimmed her eyes once more as she thought about everything that has happened.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Pan! Come with me, we can't stay here any longer." The young princess looked up.

It was Gohan.

She looked back at Trunks. "But what if he needs our help!"

The father shook his head. "He won't, trust me. Trunks will kill Dias. Now come on!"

Not waiting for another response, Gohan grabbed his daughter by the arm and lifted her up gently. The woman winced a bit from the pain in her stomach, but followed her father out of the room.

The two leapt down the stair case and ran through the dinning room, living room and hallway. They reached the front doors and ran out.

Pan looked up and behind her into the sky and saw Trunks now in the air, looking deathly at Dias. Pan could still sense Trunks' energy leveling up higher and higher. Dias was scared out of his mind.

As she ran, the young princess caught a glimpse of Trunks' expression. She refused to believe that that was him. That evil and diminishing look on his face wasn't Trunks.

Perhaps the father side of the loving saiyan had emerged?

Pan and Gohan ran to a large patch of grass which had a metal handle sticking up slightly from the dewy grass. The king lifted the handle and another stair case was seen. It went down a good ways. It got pitch black the further down the steps went. The father pushed Pan lightly in. "Come on. I know it's hard, but we have to get to a safe place!"

Videl's daughter placed her right hand onto the rail and began to head down. Gohan saw what was on her ring finger and his eyes widened. "Pan.." He began.

"What?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to him.

"What's that on your finger?" His chocolate eyes focused intently onto the ring.

"Trunks proposed to me before he used the crystal.. He said if he made it through the battle, he wants to get married." She looked at the ring and headed down once more.

Gohan watched his daughter for a moment, a doubtful thought in his head. 'He won't be living that much longer after the battle, Pan..'

The man closed the door, and went down with his daughter.

"Why are you waiting? I don't have all day, you know. Here, I'll use only my legs in this battle." Trunks said sharply, crossing his arms over his chest. "This way, you'll at least have somewhat of an advantage in defeating me. But don't get your hopes up."

Dias snarled, showing a bit of his teeth. "Don't be so cocky.. I've yet to even reach my full potential."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Replied the saiyan, with no surprised tone.

"This is where you die.." The man came back, squinting his eyes and clenching his one good hand.

A breeze was felt as Dias slowly began to power up. Dark, threatening clouds overcast the sky above them and a strange grey aura began to twirl about his frame.

Trunks stood there, waiting with that Vegeta smirk implanted onto his lips.

"You're making a regretful decision here, Trunks..."

"I don't think so, 'Dias'. The outcome looks promising to me." A grin instead of a smirk slapped Trunks across the face.

Down below, on the ground, trees and plants began to bend over, due to the enormous amount of wind coming from the two above.

Dias' power did increase.

A lot, actually.

Trunks was somewhat surprised.

"Well, this will be a good battle, I can tell." Said the saiyan, who's arms were still crossed at his chest.

"Don't be too cocky. I'll make you eat your own words." The other man replied with a low chuckle.

"Try me.."

The two were silent. Then within a split second, they disappeared.

Underground, where Pan and Gohan were, the two walked in silence.

Both thinking about the same thing. The battle between Trunks and Dias.

"Trunks will be okay." Pan promised to herself.

"Let's hope so.." The king replied.

"Where's mom, anyway?" The princess just suddenly remember her mother was missing.

"She's down here." Replied the man.

Pan ruffled her frizzy dark brown hair and adjusted her dirty white tank top. Dirt and smudge marks were on her baby face, her shirt and pants. Her jeans had ripped seems at the outer thigh area. She was just a complete mess all together.

A faint light was seen at the end of the tunnel-like cave. The stench of mildew and sewage filled the air. It got unremarkably cold, and Pan as actually a bit frightened.

"Here we are." Gohan's voice suddenly emerged.

A small fire pit was in the center of the room. A few mats were placed onto the ground and some other trinkets were spotted around the area.

Videl was sitting next to the fire, reading a magazine.

Pan remembered what her fiance had said to her.

_Your mother's behind this, Pan_

This made the princess very nervous.

She had to ask. But when she would open her mouth, nothing would come out.

Her heart raced faster and faster and she could feel her pulse in her throat.

Gohan exited the room and went to go use the rest room.

"Mom.." She finally said.

"What." The queen replied, not even looking up from her book.

"Were you behind reviving Dias?" The young woman stuttered.

The older woman was silent for a moment.

"Well?" Urged the princess.

"Pan.." She whispered. The woman set down the book and looked at her daughter. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because Trunks told me." She said nervously.

"Trunks this, Trunks that. You're too worked up on that guy." The queen wandered off the subject.

"You didn't answer my question." The princess was beginning to grow a bit agitated.

The woman remained quiet and walked to the bathroom door where her husband disappeared too.

She did something or another to it. Pan couldn't tell.

Videl look back to her daughter with a smirk.

A toilet flush was heard, and the door knob wriggled around a bit. "Hey. Someone unlock this door, please!" Gohan said, a bit surprised he was locked in.

"To answer your question.." Videl replied in a soft, sweet tone. Which to Pan, had an unusual sour and potent taste to it.

The queen reached into her pocket and grasped ahold of something. She brought it out, and started for her daughter.

Pan couldn't make out the object, but began to grow a bit frightened and backed up against the wall. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"Yes.. I was behind the entire thing.."

"Someone open up! Pan! Videl!" Yelled the king.

Trunks' lover saw what the object was. A long, sharp dagger. The queen raised up the blade. "You're such a failure.."

A/n: WOW. I FINALLY UPDATED!! Been what.. Since October? Wow.. Too long. My fault, you guys. ANYWAYS. THAT WAS CHAPTER TWENTY! Chapter twenty one is up next! What's Pan going to do? Will Gohan be able to get out in time to help his daughter? Find out next chapter!


	21. Please Don't leave me

Chapter 21: Please.. Don't leave me.

Author's note: Once again, I delayed in updating. So sorry. :( But good news! I will be updating on a daily basis. I got internet back. w00t! Now, on with this story! Please review at the end of the chapter. Thank you! :)

------

Pan stood there, frozen by fear.

"M-mom! Please, don't do this..!" She begged. Her eyes bulged as they began to gloss with tears.

Videl had no sympathy. She cringed her grip around the blade and walked forth.

"Pft, I'm so disgusted with you. You'll marry a filthy worker, yet not the highest prince." Pan's mother came closer and raised her arm up.

The teen backed against a wall and tightly closed her eyes, while letting out a scream. She sank down to her knees and covered her face with her palms.

"Please!"

Launching her arm down, Videl was most certain that she would collide the blade with her daughter.

And that she did.

The sharp dagger plunged into Pans upper left shoulder. As the blade was in her, the queen twisted the blade and pushed ir further down into her daughters flesh.

The young girl was at a loss for words. She gasped and just sat there, knowing all her efforts would fail.

Tears streamed down the poor girls baby face. Instinctively, her hand made an attempt to grab the knife.

"I'm only sorry I had to give birth to such a downright rat." Yanking the blade out of her daughter, she raised the knife up again and threw her arm down.

However, someone grabbed her arm.

"Videl! What has gotten into you!?" Roared the king. He bent her arm behind her back, and the queen fought against him.

"I need to kill this _thing_! Let me go!"

"How could you do this to your own daughter!?" Gohan tightened his grip and the queen yelped. "Pan. Pan." He repeated. The ebony-eyed girl sat there, barely keeping her eyes open. "Pan!"

"Ugh..." She moaned in response.

"Hang in there, sweetie. I'm going to help you in just a second." Gohan took Videls wrist and twisted it clockwise until she released the blade. A _clink_ sound was made as the dagger hit the ground. Blood was splurging from Pan's wound and she just laid there, partially dazed.

The girl's vision began to blurr as she watched her father grab her mother and pin her down to one of the chairs. Gohan found a single rope and cut it into 4 pieces. One to tie down each limb (wrists and ankles). Pan closed her eyes and took in one deep breath. Perspiration glittered her face as her head tilted to the right a bit.

_Trunks.. I hope you're okay. I want you to know that I'll always love you. Even if you never returned to your regular self in the end._

_I will never forget the passion you showed me._

_You made me feel so.. Beautiful._

_I was able to experience something I never thought I would._

_If I do pass, I'm always going to be with you._

The warm, red liquid ran down her chest and to her stomach.

"Pan! Honey, listen to me. You're going to be okay, I promise." The king held his hand over her wound which refused to reduce the flow in blood. A single tear etched out of the corner of his eye as he took his teeth and ripped a piece of clothing off of his free arm. Taking that, he wound it around Pans shoulder and collar bone and tied it tight.

A sudden thought crossed the weak princess' mind.

_I can't die. I have to be strong. I need to try to get Trunks back to his old self again!_

Videl's daughter moved a bit upright and decided to try and stand.

"Sweetheart, sit down. You shouldn't push yourself." Gohan instructed, trying to lean her frame back down onto the ground.

"No, dad. I want to go out there and watch the fight. I know Trunks will win and when he does I need to calm his heart down. I can't live without him, daddy." Pan turned to face her father with a stern, pleadingly expression. "Please dad."

The king contemplated for a moment. A long sigh escaped him and he nodded his head.

"Alright. But I'm going with you to look after you. I can't lose you too. I've lost your mother, mentally. And that's enough to bare." Videl's husband whispered as he looked at his crazed wife thrashing in the chair.

"I heard that, Gohan. We're through. And that little girl? She is through, too. If I don't get to her, I know Dias will." A sick grin crossed her lips.

Pan leered at her and walked up to her.

"You know. At least I have something to live for. You might as well perish in the chair you're in. You've got nothing now." The princess spat in her mothers face, while letting go of her shoulder as if to prove a point.

The queen just growled.

"Come on, dear." Gohan urged.

"Hrmph.." Dias growled as he was done reaching his full potential. Statics of electricity leapt across his body.

"I admit, you did increase your power. But do you really think you can have a chance against me?" Trunks said to the man before him. Pan's fiancee's eyes shimmered in anger and hatred.

"A chance? No. My power will exceed yours to the fullest. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds." And with that said, the man disappered.

Trunks' eyes squinted a bit. However, before he had time to react, he was punched in the stomach. Pan's lover hunched forward, grabbing his stomach and coughing.

Like a flash of light, Dias was behind him elbowing Trunks in the back of the neck sending the saiyan flying down into the ground.

A large rumbling noise emitted across the land for miles.

Vegeta's son slowly stood back upright and stared into the sky. He looked at Dias for a moment. Focusing on him. A small trail of blood slithered down from his right eyebrow down to his chin. The handsome man clentched his teeth together and balled his fists.

But Dias had teleported once more, but above Trunks this time dropping his heel down onto Bulma's son's shoulder.

The man's eyes widened as an echo of a popping noise flodded his ears. Trunks fell back and rolled onto his side grasping his shoulder. In his face, he didn't really show that he was hurt. Taking his good arm, he popped his shoulder back into socket. A small smirt emerged over his bleeding lips.

"You're alright.." He mocked.

Dias' eyes widened and his jaw dropped somewhat.

_How... How is he able to live through each blow.._

Trunks elevated a bit into the air, prepared for the next blow. He closed his blood-lusting eyes and ran his tongue over his lips, sapping up the remaining blood.

Infuriated, Dias launched an arm at Trunks face.

However, the saiyans senses spiked. Everything was moving in slow motion now. Trunks could see every move that this guy made.

Vegeta's offspring gripped Dias' bicep and squeezed with all of his strength. Quickly like a flash of lightning, Trunks balled his fist with a small blue aura surrounding his hand and plunged it into Dias' chest.

The impact Trunks made, forced his hand through Dias' heart and out of his back. Retracting his arm, Trunks then launched his arm again attempting the same procedure amd aimed for Dias' stomach.

"Ugh!" The evil man gasped. He instantly fell to the ground.

_How..._

His body twitched a few times as he laid on the ground in front of his enemy.

Pan and Gohan came to an abrupt stop as they were shocked by what they saw.

"I don't believe it.." The princess whispered. She saw her ex laying on the ground, almost lifeless. And she saw Trunks staring at the man.

Gohan was just as shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled, beginning to run towards him.

"Pan, no!" Gohan shouted after her. He grabbed her arm just before she got to Trunks. "He's not himself. All he wants to do now is shed blood. He won't recognize you. Don't try, he may kill you." Instantly, Pan's eyes brimmed with tears as she stared at her lover's face.

Sure enough, that same ruthless expression was on Trunks' face.

The lavendar haired man lifted his head to look at his beloved. His eyes searched hers and he turned towards her, with his brow twitching.

Pan backed up some, a bit frightened. Not knowing what to expect. Her father did the same.

"Trunks.." She whispered. "I.." The princess blinked and a few tears fell. "I love you.. And I know you love me." She rubbed her eyes and leaned forward a bit. "You told me so! You told me that no matter what happened, you would always love me! So you can't deny it! Trunks, please.." The ebony-eyed girl took a step forward with a pleading expression. "Please.. Come back to your senses, honey."

"Pan it's no use." Gohan repeated, in a whisper.

Gohan's daughter was distgusted. She didn't want to believe that her soon to be husband was a ruthless killer now. Pan wanted to slap herself to see if she were dreaming. She stood there, knees shaking and staring down her lover.

Trunks had stopped walking and just looked at her. It almost looked as if he were somewhat coming to his senses.

Then, it happened.

Dias propped up onto his elbow and grunted as he glared at Trunks.

_No one will kill me and live.._

Silently, the man shot a highly powered energy blast at his enemy.

Bulma's son was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the attack. And when he turned around, it was too late.

The beam collided with his body and a bright, supernova-like light exploded.

Trunks fell limp, and hit the ground. Hard.

"Trunks!" Pan gasped. She instantly ran over to him and kneeled by his side. "Trunks, please!" The princess turned him over into her arms and her face went pale when she saw his crystal-like eyes peering intot he sky above. "No.." She whispered to herself. "No!!" Videl's daughter clinged to Trunks' body and hugged herself to it as tears streamed down her cheeks and onto her lover's chest. "Please, Trunks! Wake up! Please!" Pan begged, lightly shaking him.

He didn't move.

Dias was satifsied with himself. He chuckled and laid back with a grin. Gohan, however, stood over him and glared. Placing his hand on his face, the king shot an energy wave into his face.

"Trunks. Oh Trunks. Please. Please. Baby. Please. Don't do this to me!" Pan cried, unable to breathe steadily. Her eyes began to redden from the salty drops emerging from her chocolate-brown eyes. She looked into his eyes, once more hoping that her words would awaken him.

He just laid there.

"No... He can't be.." She whispered softly.

-------

Author's note: There's the 21st chapter! As I said, I will be updating on a daily basis, if you all want me to. But I would love reviews. Just to let me know how I'm doing. Please review! :)


	22. Confusion

Chapter 22: Confusion

Author's note: Here's an updated chapter. R & R please! What has happened to Trunks? Did he die, or will he recover?

Pan sat in a small chair next to a hospital bed, which held her lost fiance. She stared at his hand as she slipped her fingers inbetween his. The princess looked at Trunks' face and let out a soft sigh. Her eyes were as red as cherries from the crying.

Gohan's daughter knew that if her lover doesn't pull through soon, it'll just be the machines keeping him alive. She leaned her head down to lightly press her lips upon his gentle hand which lay limp in hers. "I love you. With all of my heart".

Taking her fingers, the woman brushed some strands of her fiance's hair out of his face. "Even if you don't remember me.. I will always love you. You have shown me so much love and acceptance that no one else in this universe has". While speaking, another tear etched out and fell onto Trunks' hand.

Pan cuddled her soft cheek against his hand and closed her eyes, remembering all of the great things he's done for her. She smiled slightly at the funny times and loving moments they spent together.

The princess lifted her head and looked to the door as it was opened. A doctor walked through and smiled slightly at the woman as he walked to Trunks. The man held a seemingly huge needle. The sight of that made Pan cringe a bit.

"Good morning, Pan".

"Good morning, Mr. Utaki". The chocolate-eyed woman stood and moved a bit to the left, with Trunks' hand still in hers.

"You've been here for a long time", the doctor said taking Trunks' other arm and aiming the needle parallel to a strong vein.

"He's been here for a week now. I'm scared, Mr. Utaki.. I know if he doesn't get well and regain consciousness, he won't be with us anymore". Trunks' soon to be wife tightened her grip onto his hand.

"Yes.. I'll give him about 48 hours. Just believe in him."

"Is there a chance he will recover his memory?" She asked, holding her breath for good news.

"There is a possibility. We were able to drain the fluids from that crystal from his body. However, a mass amount of it enetered his blood stream and managed to spread over his body quickly to his heart, immune system and his brain. It caused some damage, but let's hope if he recovers that he will be normal. I really don't know what to expect. This hasn't happened before". The doctor stared at her for a moment, feeling sympathetic.

"I see.." A sigh escaped the depressed woman. Pan leaned down and pressed her lips to Trunks' forehead. "Please.. please recover, sweetheart".

As the doctor injected a fluid into Trunks' body, all was silent except the beeping of the machines.

Pan swept her hand over her belly and closed her eyes imagining her child that will be brought into the world over time.

The beeping on the heart machine quickened. Pan stared at the doctor and the doctor looked frantic as he studied the machine, and Trunks.

"What's going on?" The princess demanded, more than asked.

"Joshua! Get in here now please! Trunks' body is over reacting to the semeptic fluids!"

In came Joshua, another doctor. Followed by 3 nurses.

"Miss Pan, you must leave now. It will be best for us to help Trunks" A nurse began to guide her to the door. But all the while, the young princess was staring over her shoulder watching her fiance's body shake and sweat.

"Trunks.." She murmured, letting the tears fall freely down her face.

A few hours went by, and the sun had set. Princess Pan was outside, walking along the path in the garden and just slowly making laps around the castle. She studied the fireflies as they spotted the grass and trees. Looking up, Pan noticed the moon's brightness and fullness. She closed her eyes and sighed in awe at the memories her mind held.

_That gorgeous face and smile he has.. They always put butterflies into my stomach. I had never experienced true love until I met him. He fought so hard to keep me safe. Even putting his own life on the line.._

_The fear he showed before he used the crystal. He knew what was going to become of himself after he used it.. _

"Pan"

The princess was startled and whipped her head around.

"Oh hello, daddy".

"Hello to you, dear" Gohan stood next to her and sat down on the soft patch of grass. He patted the spot next to him, edging her to sit. She did. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know.." Pan sighed and stared at the ground. The king embraced his daughter into his chest and began rubbing her back.

"I have never seen you so happy with anyone. And it breaks my heart to see Trunks in the position he's in. But it hurts me even more to see you so sad". His daughter panted a bit from the sudden urge to cry.

"I love him so much, daddy. I-I-I just want him to be okay". Her tears continued.

"I know.. I know.. Just try to have faith." A soft breeze swept over them both as they sat on the ground in silence.

"Sire! Sire!" A sudden shout was heard.

Gohan immediately stood up. "Yes? What is it, Tom?"

The soldier caught his breath. He stared hastily at the princess and her father. "I'm sorry to inturrupt your moment. But the man is missing!"

"Trunks!" Pan gasped in surprise. "What do you mean he's_ missing_!"

The man shook his head.

"I'm not sure, young princess. He was left alone for an hour at most. Recovering. But when Utaki went back in to check on him, he was gone. Just vanished. I can't sense his presence. No one can. Your majesty, should we set out a search team over the kingdom for him?"

Gohan delayed a moment, lost in his thoughts. "Yes.."

Pan stood there in shock. Not knowing if she should be thankful he's okay. Or if she should fear that something's wrong.

"I'm going to look for him" The ebony-eyed woman said to her father.

"Pan.. Don't. Let us find him." Gohan told her.

"No! He's my _fiance_! I need to look for him to make sure he's okay!" His daughter shouted.

The king growled and glared at his daughter. "And what if he isn't okay! What if he's totally lost his memory! There's no telling what he can do. He might just kill you!" Gohan put his hands onto her shoulders and stared at her. "I lost your mother.. I don't want to lose you." The king pleaded.

Pan stood there. She avoided his gaze. "Daddy.." her eyes met his, "I need to do this. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I won't be hurt. I know Trunks.. he'll come around eventually".

And with those words said, she took off down the garden path to the gates of the castle.

The soldier began to run after her, but Gohan stopped him.

"Let her do what she has to. It's understandable."

"But your majesty! What if she's killed!" Argued the man.

The king put up his hand. "I trust my daughter. And I believe in her".

_Trunks.. where did you go..._

Author's Note: Ending of another chapter. where did Trunks go? Has he lost his memory? Find out next chapter! :)


End file.
